Ange ou Démone : Avide amante
by ChibiShiroiRyu
Summary: Second tome d'Ange ou Démone, Nev a put alors constater à quel point Giréléna est effrayante ... surtout en découvrant qui elle est réellement. Mais maintenant, comment tout cela va t-il se passer ? Peut-il vraiment voyager avec celle qu'il veut tuer ?
1. Chapitre 1 : Une peur ancrée en lui

**Chapitre 1 : Une peur ancrée en lui**

« Debout, Nev. Me force pas … »

« JE SUIS REVEILLE ! Pas besoin ! »

_Je me lève aussitôt, sur le pied de guerre alors que je recule devant la femme à moitié humaine. Avec son corps cylindrique et long, elle est une Giratina. Rien que ça ! Je ne connaissais pas son espèce auparavant et je ne crois pas qu'il en existe beaucoup. Je sais juste qu'elle est là, devant moi ! Et c'est le plus effrayant !_

« Qu'est-ce qui te prends encore ? Ah non … Pourquoi est-ce je pose encore la question ? Tu me fais le même coup tous les matins lorsque je te réveille. »

_Elle croise les bras au niveau de sa poitrine plutôt généreuse, recouverte par un bustier. Je ne m'attarde pas sur elle, je n'ai pas de temps pour ça ! Je ne préfère pas ! Je … Je … Non ! Je ne dois pas faire ça ! Pas du tout même ! Je la regarde, un peu méfiant._

« Je vais te préparer à manger … mais ne t'approche pas de moi, d'accord ? »

« Hmm ? Si je veux m'approcher, je le fais, c'est compris ? »

« S'il te plaît … Sinon, je ne pourrai pas te préparer à manger pour ton petit-déjeuner. Tu veux avoir l'estomac vide ? »

_Je sais que ces paroles font mouche puisqu'elle semble un peu décontenancée. Elle marmonne qu'elle va me laisser tranquille pendant que je prépare le repas. Je pousse un petit soupir de soulagement à cette idée avant de m'atteler à la tâche. Il vaut mieux pour moi que je ne perde pas trop de temps car sinon, elle risque de m'en vouloir grandement._

« Voilà ! Mademoiselle Giréléna, c'est prêt ! »

« Arrête avec ce mademoiselle. Tu peux me tutoyer et éviter ce genre de qualificatifs qui n'a aucune valeur à mes yeux, est-ce bien compris ? »

« Je le ferai seulement si j'en ai envie et si c'est vraiment nécessaire. »

« Tu le feras car je t'y oblige … sinon, tes fesses risquent d'avoir à nouveau quelque chose qui risque de les accueillir si tu continues. »

_Aussitôt, je pose une main sur ces dernières, inquiet et soucieux. Elle éclate d'un rire tonitruant, considérant ma réaction comme une victoire personnelle. J'ai envie de lui envoyer le repas en plein visage. J'en ai tellement envie !_

« Fais-le donc … mais alors, après, tu en subiras les conséquences. »

_Elle devine facilement ce que j'ai en tête. Je suis si facile à lire ! Elle le sait parfaitement ! J'en ai envie ! Je m'apprête à le faire mais je m'arrête au dernier moment. Lorsque je lui sers à manger, elle continue de me regarder avec ce sourire moqueur. Elle s'amuse de la situation … Je le sais. Puis elle murmure :_

« Tu n'es qu'un faux héros, ne l'oublie jamais, Nev. Tu ne seras jamais ce que tu crois être. »

« ASSEZ ! TIENS ! »

_Le reste du repas quitte mes mains pour finir sur le sommet du crâne de Giréléna. Je pousse aussitôt un cri, sachant pertinemment ce qu'elle va faire si ça continue. Je dois m'en aller ! Je dois m'en aller et vite ! Pourtant, elle ne fait rien, mangeant simplement ce qui se trouve dans son assiette tout en murmurant :_

« Toi qui n'aimes pas que je te touche … Nev … n'est-ce pas ? Tu vas devoir pourtant aller me laver les cheveux et le visage après le repas. Bien entendu, tu n'as pas ton mot à dire, tu le comprends parfaitement, n'est-ce pas ? »

_… … … Je ne peux rien dire d'autre. Je ne fais qu'hocher la tête positivement. C'est de ma faute, j'ai fait une bêtise, je suis impardonnable. Je le sais parfaitement … Je le sais parfaitement … Ah … Ah … Ah … C'est la meilleure chose qui puisse m'arriver._

« Et après le repas, on fera quelques heures de marche. »

_Et après encore ? Il n'y a pas que ça. Je le sais parfaitement. Elle a une autre idée en tête. Mais quoi ? AH ! Je le sais parfaitement ! Je le sais ! Enfin … Il croyait … Je n'en suis plus sûr à cause d'elle ! Elle me perturbe complètement avec toutes ces actions ! Voilà tout ! Je suis complètement perturbé à cause de tout ça !_

« Une réclamation de ta part, Nev ? Je suis prête à l'entendre si ce n'est pas une idiotie. »

« Non non … C'est rien du tout. Mais d'abord, je vais chercher de l'eau pour pouvoir te laver les cheveux et le visage. »

_Il valait mieux que je me taise. Je m'éloigne rapidement de tout cela alors que je vais vers la rivière que j'ai vue il n'y pas trop loin de l'emplacement où nous sommes partis dormir. Voilà ! Je prends un petit seau, le remplissant d'eau avant de revenir vers Giréléna._

« Voilà … J'ai ce qu'il te faut. »

_Elle ne dit rien, restant parfaitement immobile alors que je prends un gobelet, le plongeant dans le seau d'eau. Je mouille ses cheveux, commençant à les nettoyer sans rien dire à mon tour. Je commence à lui laver les cheveux de la meilleure façon qu'il faut, retirant la nourriture qui se trouve à l'intérieur. Puis ensuite, je fais de même avec son visage. Il est impassible et immobile._

_Alors que je me rapproche de ses lèvres, sa langue sort subitement, venant lécher ma joue. Je pousse un cri de surprise, tombant à la renverse avec le gant de toilette que j'utilise. Elle pousse un rire tonitruant, amusée par ma réaction avant de dire :_

« Il est si facile de te surprendre, que cela soit en bien ou en mal. Oh que oui … Tellement facile même que ça en est un peu désarmant. Aller … Termine ton travail. »

« … … … Si c'est encore pour se moquer de moi … »

_Je marmonne cela mais je m'attèle à terminer ma tâche. Finalement, elle est complètement propre et nous nous mettons en route. Une journée qui se passe tranquillement, sans aucune attaque de femmes-pokémons._

_Je me demande si elles n'osent pas m'attaquer car je suis accompagné par la reine d'entre elles ? Ça serait une bonne raison mais j'ai aussi l'impression qu'il n'y a pas que ça, loin de là. Et elle me l'a dit clairement : même si elle est la reine, elle n'en a rien à faire et ne m'aidera pas dans mon combat. C'est logique … sauf le fait qu'elle m'accompagne._

_Mais pendant toute la journée, rien ne se déroule et finalement, je prépare déjà le repas du soir. Lorsqu'elle a terminé de manger, elle me regarde pendant quelques secondes alors que je fais la vaisselle, tel un esclave._

« Dès que tu as fini de digérer, prépares-toi. On va réellement commencer l'entraînement aujourd'hui. J'ai attendu deux bonnes semaines mais visiblement, tu n'as rien demandé. Tu n'es qu'un imbécile de première catégorie pour ne pas m'avoir rappelé cela. »

« Je ne veux pas … Enfin … Je … »

« Tais-toi, tu n'as pas le choix. Que tu le désires ou non, est-ce bien compris ? »

« … … … D'accord mais tu ne pourras pas forcer à me motiver. »

« Tu veux prendre un pari que tu seras forcé de perdre ? »

_Je préfère me taire. Je sais parfaitement ce qui risque de me tomber dessus si je continue ainsi. Je ne dirai rien … Je ne dirai rien du tout, ça sera bien mieux, oui. Gloups ! Je toussote légèrement avant de faire apparaître mon maul._

_Il faut juste que je paraisse motivé à ses yeux, ça sera amplement suffisant normalement ! Enfin, j'aimerai le croire mais je n'en suis pas sûr. Elle me fait peur … Elle me fait tellement peur même. Je ne veux pas qu'elle me touche. JE NE VEUX PAS !_

« Bon … Essayes donc de m'atteindre. »

_L'essayer de l'atteindre ? Je sais pertinemment que ça ne va servir à rien ! Mais je m'exécute, courant vers elle, le maul en main. Si je peux juste lui donner un coup des plus violents, je …_

« Imbécile. Tu penses attaquer qui par surprise comme ça ? »

_Le maul quitte mes mains alors qu'elle a juste donné un coup de queue. Je ne l'ai même pas serré assez fort. Je me prends une claque de sa part avec sa queue alors qu'elle reprend :_

« D'abord, tu attaques de front alors qu'il est si facile de lire sur ton visage ce que tu comptes faire. Ensuite, tu ne tiens même pas réellement ton arme. N'importe qui pourrait te la prendre sans même que tu ne réagisses. »

« Pardon … Je … n'étais pas concentré. Je … AH ! NON ! » _dis-je aussitôt alors que sa queue se rapproche de mon pantalon. Je fais aussitôt un saut en arrière._

« Si je remarque que c'est parce que tu es trop excité que tu ne peux pas te concentrer, je me ferais un plaisir de te … vider l'esprit. »

_Je sais parfaitement qu'elle ne parle pas réellement de l'esprit ! Je ne veux pas qu'elle me touche ! Je ne veux pas ! SI elle me touche … Si elle me touche … Je … Je … JE NE VEUX MÊME PAS L'IMAGINER ! JE NE VEUX PAS !_

« Alors … Maintenant, reprenons, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as intérêt à être bien plus concentré … car sinon … Je risquerai de me fâcher. »

« Je vais me concentrer ! Je te le promets ! Dis-moi alors ce que je dois faire ! »

« Alors d'abord récupérer ton arme. »

_Hein ? Ah bien sûr que oui ! C'est normal et logique même ! Je vais rechercher mon maul, bredouillant quelques mots avant de me remettre en face d'elle. Elle a toujours son air des plus sérieux … Celui où elle va me faire souffrir._

_Pourtant, elle m'explique peu à peu comment concentrer mes attaques sur ma cible tout en frappant rapidement et vivement, sans perdre de précisions. Je ne sais pas comment elle fait mais ses explications semblent si simples._

_Et malgré mon maul, je peux commencer à frapper avec rapidité dans le vide, donnant plusieurs coups à gauche et à droite bien que toutes atteignent une cible imaginaire, normalement au même endroit. Après cela, elle me dit :_

« Cette attaque n'est pas très forte et puissante mais elle te permets d'abattre plusieurs coups sur un ennemi qui n'est pas forcément très résistant. Ainsi, tu peux prendre l'ascendant sur ceux qui n'ont pas les moyens de se défendre. Par contre, si tu as affaire à une carapace ou une armure, autant abandonner l'idée de faire des blessures. »

« Je … Est-ce cette attaque a une histoire comme l'arme ou non ? »

« Celle-ci ? Non … Rien du tout pour le moment. »

« Ah … Je m'attendais encore à une histoire effroyable. Je ne sais pas … AIE ! »

« Hmmm ? C'est quoi ce gémissement plaintif ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? »

« Tu me frappes de toutes tes forces quand tu répliquais à mes attaques ! Ca fait des marques, voilà ce qu'il y a ! »

« Encore et toujours à te plaindre. A part ce qui se trouve entre tes jambes, tout le reste semble être digne d'une fillette de dix ans. »

« ... … … Bien entendu, qui aurait pu en douter autrement sinon ? »

_J'accuse le coup comme d'habitude puisque je commence à avoir l'habitude justement … d'entendre ça de sa part. J'hausse tout simplement les épaules avant de ranger le maul, celui-ci reprenant la forme du pendentif que je mets autour de mon cou, à côté du reste. C'est aussi simple que ça … Voilà … C'est aussi simple … que ça._

_Tellement simple … et tellement risible. Voilà que mon entraînement est terminé. Aussitôt fait, aussitôt … oublié ? Je n'espère pas. Cela pourrait m'aider. Mais pourquoi est-ce que Giréléna m'aide de la sorte ? Qu'est-ce que ça lui apporte réellement ?_

« Giréléna, tu ne veux vraiment pas me dire pourquoi tu m'entraînes ? »

« Je n'en vois pas de raisons car il n'y en a aucune. »

« Ca ne répond pas vraiment à ma question. »

« Qui a dit que je comptais y répondre au départ ? »

_Elle marque un point … même si je ne l'apprécie pas vraiment. Pas du tout en fait. Comment est-ce que je pourrai apprécier une telle remarque ? Ou alors une telle femme-pokémon ? Il faut être juste fou pour ça !_

_Complètement fou et désespéré. Je ne l'apprécie pas. Pas du tout même. Elle est juste … folle … Je la hais. Je la hais tellement cette Giréléna ! Cette femme-Giratina ! AH ! D'ailleurs, je vais me moquer d'elle._

« Giréléna, ta mère n'a pas forcément mis beaucoup de temps lorsqu'elle t'a donné ce nom, tu ne crois pas ? Giratina, Giréléna, c'est exactement pareil. »

« Puisque tu t'avises de parler de ma mère pour m'insulter … Je vais te punir … mais pas sexuellement. Ce genre de choses, tu ne le mérites pas. »

« Ah ? Euh … Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? Je l'ai insultée ? »

« Dans ma famille, nous portons toutes le nom de Giréléna. Ainsi, ma mère s'appelait Giréléna et ainsi de suite. Tu es un imbécile mais cela, tu ne le savais pas encore. »

_Et la punition ? Je commence déjà à la craindre. Peut-être que j'ai touché un point sensible ? Je n'aime pas me moquer. Je m'approche d'elle, un peu confus avant de murmurer :_

« Pardon, Giréléna. Je ne voulais vraiment pas me moquer et … »

« Si, c'est que tu comptais faire mais tu es tellement simplet gentillet de nature que tu as tout de suite cherché à t'excuser. Mais tant mieux que tu te sois rapproché … héhéhé. »

_Comment ça ? Je … AH ! NON ! Mon maul apparait subitement dans mes mains alors que je repousse la queue de Giréléna avec mon arme. Elle a encore essayé !_

« Bien bien bien … Une bonne réaction cette fois. »

_Hein ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Elle signale qu'elle va aller dormir alors qu'elle me tourne le dos. Je reste méfiant, attendant quelques minutes avant de ranger mon arme dans le pendentif. Oui … C'est mieux que je sois suspicieux … question de prudence._


	2. Chapitre 2 : Pris d'insomnie

**Chapitre 2 : Pris d'insomnie**

« AH ! »

_Je crie alors que je me redresse en pleine nuit. Une couverture sur moi alors que je suis en sueur, j'halète rapidement sans même avoir le temps de reprendre mon souffle. Ah … Ah … Ah … C'était peut-être un mauvais rêve ? Je ne sais pas … Je ne sais pas du tout … Je sais juste que … Ah … Ah … Ah … Je me sens mal … terriblement mal. Giréléna est en train de dormir paisiblement sous sa véritable forme._

_Mais moi … Je n'arrive plus à dormir correctement depuis cet incident. Je ne peux pas … Et avec l'entraînement, ce fut encore pire qu'auparavant. Bien pire même … Je me sens mal, terriblement mal. Terriblement mal et nauséeux. Je n'arriverai pas à dormir pour le reste de la nuit, je le sais parfaitement._

_Je me lève, allant me promener légèrement mais je fais à peine quelques pas que déjà les yeux saphir de Giréléna s'ouvrent, me fixant longuement. Elle s'étire un peu, regardant le ciel avant de marmonner d'une voix faible :_

« Je peux savoir ce que tu es en train de faire là ? Retourne te coucher. »

« Je n'ai plus sommeil … Mais tu peux dormir. Je ne compte pas m'enfuir de toute façon. Je voulais aller me promener un petit peu. »

« La nuit est faite pour dormir. Arrêtes tes idioties et vas te coucher plutôt. »

« Je ne veux pas … Je n'arriverai vraiment pas à dormir. »

« Bouge donc et je risque de me mettre en colère. Est-ce bien compris ? » _déclare la Giratina féminine alors que j'hoche la tête, allant me rasseoir sans bouger. Je garde mes yeux ouverts. Elle ne comprend pas que c'est de sa faute si je n'arrive pas à dormir ?_

_C'est à cause d'elle que je suis ainsi ! Voilà tout ! C'est à cause d'elle tout ça ! J'en ai assez ! J'en ai assez ! Je n'arrive pas … Je n'y arrive pas ! Je n'arrive pas à dormir ! Pas du tout même … Comment est-ce que je suis censé faire ?_

_Je pousse un léger soupir alors que je vois Giréléna qui dort à nouveau paisiblement, comme si de rien n'était. Je n'y arrive pas … Je ne peux plus dormir. Je n'y arriverai pas. Je fais apparaître mon maul lorsque la femme Giratina redort à nouveau._

_Je ne sais pas … Je ne sais plus. Elle me perturbe complètement alors que je regarde mon maul. Rien que ça ? C'est problématique … Vraiment très problématique. Même avec ça, j'ai l'impression que je n'irai pas très loin. J'ai du mal à dormir … tellement mal à dormir._

_Je ne sais pas … Je ne sais plus … J'ai l'impression que je suis réellement perdu, sans pouvoir faire quelque chose. Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire ? Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire ? Que l'on me le dise ! Déesse Harsia ! Aidez-moi s'il vous plaît ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne vient pas m'aider à m'extirper de cet endroit ? J'ai encore du mal … Je repense à ce que Giréléna a fait avec moi. C'était si affreux … Tellement horrible … Ah … Ah … Tellement horrible … Snif … Je n'aime pas ça. Je n'aime pas la tournure que cela a pris._

_Le lendemain matin, j'ai une mine de déterré alors que Giréléna me regarde étrangement. Pendant quelques secondes, elle ne dit rien puis subitement sa queue vient m'entourer. Aussitôt, je crie de surprise, hurlant :_

« Lâche-moi ! LÂCHE-MOI ! LÂCHE-MOI ! »

« Tu vas arrêter de te comporter comme une fille un peu ? »

« Mais lâche-moi ! Je ne veux pas ! Lâche-moi ! Je ne t'ai rien fait ! Rien du tout ! Lâche-moi, Giréléna ! Lâche-moi ! Lâche-moi ! »

« Hmmm ? Ce n'est pas comme cela que l'on s'exprime vers une jeune femme, tu ne crois pas ? Et si tu me disais surtout … pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que tu n'as pas dormi de la soirée ? Je pensais avoir été claire non, cette nuit ? »

« Car je ne peux pas dormir depuis plusieurs jours ! Tout ça par ta faute ! Voilà tout ! Tu le sais parfaitement que c'est de ta faute et que je ne peux pas dormir ! Tu le sais parfaitement ! J'en ai assez de tout ça ! Tu fais tout pour m'embêter ! »

« T'embêter ? Qu'est-ce donc que ces paroles dignes d'un enfant en bas âge ? Je te pensais un peu plus mature que cela. Et de quoi tu as peur ? »

« De quoi est-ce que j'ai peur ?! Que tu refasses comme la dernière fois ! »

« Tu as peur … ou tu en as envie ? Car ce sont deux choses bien différentes, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? » _me murmure-t-elle, rapprochant son visage vers moi._

_Je tremble de tout mon corps, les larmes aux yeux. Je ne veux pas ! Je ne veux pas ! Je ne veux pas ! Elle va recommencer, j'en suis sûr et certain ! Elle va recommencer ! Je le sais parfaitement ! D'ailleurs, elle commence à caresser mon pantalon avant de s'arrêter._

« Tu ne m'intéresses pas, ne l'oublie jamais, Nev. Comme si une personne comme toi avait un quelconque intérêt réel à mes yeux ? Tu espères … car je sais que tu as une érection. Mais tu n'obtiendras rien du tout. Tu comprends cela ? »

« Je n'ai pas d'érection de la part d'une femme-pokémon ! Encore moins de toi ! »

« Ah bien entendu ? Tu veux que je te mette le sexe à l'air, n'est-ce pas ? »

_Le sexe à l'air ? NON ET NON ! Je ne veux pas ! Je ne veux rien de tout ça ! Qu'elle ne me touche pas ! JE NE VEUX … Hein ? Qu'est-ce que … Ses yeux … Ses yeux bleus sont vraiment étranges._

« Vraiment… Tu me causes beaucoup trop de soucis, tu le sais ? Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi si tu ne tiens même pas la forme ? Je vais te faire dormir, c'est tout ce qui compte pour l'heure actuelle. Alors … Bonne nuit ? »

« Hein ? Comment … je … » _dis-je avant de mettre à bailler. Je … Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai … Oh … Je crois que j'ai … som… meil._

« Pfff … Vraiment … Qu'est-ce que je suis censée faire avec un tel imbécile ? »

_Elle pousse un soupir avant de se mettre à ramper lentement sur le sol, le corps de Nev toujours entouré par sa queue. Elle le traine comme si de rien n'était, continuant de ramper peu à peu. Elle a de la marche à faire, beaucoup de marche._

_Avec lenteur, elle ouvre le sac de l'adolescent, commençant à prendre un livre sur les préceptes inculqués par la déesse Harsia Elle hausse un sourcil, s'apprêtant à déchirer les pages avant de les calciner mais elle s'arrête._

« Hum ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? »

_Voilà qu'il y a un petit message écrit à la main avant le sommaire du livre. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette foutaise ? Elle en a déjà assez mais s'arrêtant dans son idée de détruire le livre. Ça semble être un cadeau de sa mère. Quelle idiotie !_

« Il faut vraiment qu'il arrête d'accorder de l'importance à tout ça. C'est tout simplement aberrant et stupide … vraiment stupide même. »

_Elle n'a rien d'autre à dire, rien d'autre à faire. Elle regarde juste devant elle alors qu'elle continue de traîner le corps inanimé de l'adolescent. C'est aberrant … et stupide en même temps. Elle pousse un nouveau soupir, finissant par se rendre jusqu'à un nouvel endroit. Normalement, il va dormir pour plusieurs heures._

« Ne pas se soucier de sa propre santé, à quel point est-il ridicule ? »

_Elle se posait sérieusement la question avant de s'immobiliser. Voilà … Pour aujourd'hui, cela devrait normalement être bon. Elle pose l'adolescent au sol, reprenant le livre avant de recommencer à le lire avec un rictus de dégoût._

« Quelle tissu de … Comment est-ce que les humains peuvent croire une telle chose ? Est-ce qu'ils sont trop stupides pour réfléchir par eux-mêmes. »

_Blablabla. Les femmes-pokémons sont monstrueuses. Les femmes-pokémons sont mauvaises. Les femmes-pokémons doivent mourir. Il faut annihiler … Il faut tous les tuer … Rien que ça. Comme s'il n'y avait que ça à faire …_

« Et dire qu'il utilise ça comme livre de chevet ? »

_C'est complètement absurde. Bon … Est-ce qu'elle le laisse dormir ou alors lui envoie le livre dans la tête ? C'est à y réfléchir sérieusement. Ca serait pourtant si simple. Un bon envoi en plein dans le milieu du crâne pour l'assommer complètement. Il le mérite._

« Mais après, il va encore pleurer comme une madeleine et c'est plus énervant que le reste. »

_Bien plus même … Rien que ça … Qu'est-ce que c'est … irritant de passer ses journées avec lui. Rien que le fait de l'avoir à ses côtés, elle a des envies de meurtre. Mais pas des petites … Elle pourrait tout simplement le dévorer. Elle avait plusieurs façons pour cela … Oh oui … Elle pouvait le dévorer avec une telle facilité que cela en serait désarmant._

« Hmmmm ? Qu'est-ce qui … s'est passé ? »

_Je suis encore à moitié endormi. C'est à se demander même comment c'est possible. Ce n'est pas normal, loin de là. Je ne suis pas sûr … Car normalement, j'ai beaucoup de mal à dormir. J'essaye de me rappeler ce qui s'est passé un peu avant et m'écris subitement :_

« AH ! Giréléna ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?! Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ?! »

« Car ton corps ne supportait pas le moins du monde que tu ne dormes pas assez souvent. Recommence une telle chose et la prochaine fois, ça sera un songe pour l'éternité. Je ne fais pas la garde-chiome … Est-ce bien compris ? »

« Je … Je ne t'ai rien demandé surtout ! Rien du tout ! »

« Et tu crois vraiment que cela va me suffire ? Tu es tellement simplement … Tellement ridicule que cela en est aberrant. Et tu ne me remercies même pas ? »

« Te remercier car tu m'as rendu incapable de réagir car je dormais ! »

_Je sais que je l'énerve mais je ne peux pas la laisser faire ce qu'elle désire avec mon corps ! Enfin, je veux penser ça mais je ne peux rien faire ! C'est ça le problème ! Il faut que je tente de prendre l'ascendant sur elle plutôt que de me laisser entraîner par ses idées absurdes !_

« Hmmm ? Et donc, c'est comme ça que tu comptes me parler alors que sans moi, tu aurais été à la merci de la première femme-pokémon venue ? »

« Et par la faute à qui ? A cause de qui est-ce que j'aurai été à la merci ? »

« Toujours et encore à te plaindre … Cela devient lassant. »

_Je vois déjà sa queue sui se ramène vers moi. J'en ai assez ! Tous les jours, c'est la même chose ! Elle réagit de la sorte juste pour me faire peur ! Mais je ne tomberai pas dans le panneau ! Pas cette fois ! S'il faut, je suis prêt à me battre._

« Hum ? Est-ce que je rêve ou alors, tu tentes d'être menaçant ? »

_Et alors ? Si tel est le cas, qu'est-ce qu'elle … Gloups. Je déglutis alors que je vois son corps qui se soulève. Elle a toujours les deux bras croisés au niveau de sa poitrine alors qu'elle gagne de plus en plus de centimètres, la base de son corps cylindrique qui touche le sol devenant de plus en plus faible. Puis subitement, elle fonce vers moi, ses deux mains devenues griffes. Je pousse un hurlement strident, fermant les yeux alors qu'il est déjà trop tard pour que je sorte mon maul._

« Hein ? Qu'est-ce que … »

« Bouh. » _dit-elle tout simplement alors que son visage est à quelques centimètres du mien. Je ne sens plus mes jambes … plus du tout même … Elles m'abandonnent alors que je m'écroule au sol, incapable de réfléchir correctement. Qu'est-ce que … je suis censé faire ? Hein ? Elle … Elle peut facilement me tuer si elle le désire. Ca serait si simple pour elle._

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux pas me tuer plutôt ? »

« Tu le désires tant que ça ? Je peux facilement t'accorder ce souhait si tu le désires. »

« Je ne veux pas mourir ! Je veux juste tuer la reine des femmes-pokémons ! »

« Reine qui se trouve en face de toi. Viens donc … Je t'attends. »

_Encore une fois, elle rapproche son visage du mien et je la vois qui sort sa langue. Avec lenteur, elle commence à se lécher les lèvres en m'observant… comme si je n'étais qu'un morceau de viande à ses yeux ! C'est tout simplement horrible de s'imaginer ça ! HORRIBLE ! Elle ne peut pas …_

« Sinon … Est-ce que tu n'arrives pas à dormir car tu as peur que je te saute dessus pendant que tu es plongé dans ton sommeil ? »

_Hein ? Qu'est-ce que … Pourquoi un tel changement de conversation ? Je ne comprends pas du tout ce qu'elle veut dire par là … mais en un sens … Avoir une femme-Giratina juste à côté de moi, c'est peut-être bien pour ça que j'ai du mal à trouver le sommeil._

« Je crois que oui … Enfin … Je crois juste … »

« Bon, si ce n'est que ça et que tu arrives à dormir, je veux bien dormir à la façon d'une humaine. Un héros qui a peur de se faire attaquer pendant la nuit … Quel simplet … »

_A la façon d'une humaine ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, je la vois qui reprend une apparence humaine pour bien me montrer où elle veut en venir._

« Si je dors sous cette forme … Cela ne devrait pas trop t'effrayer ? »

« Euh … Je ne crois pas que ça va changer grand-chose… »

« Tu n'aurais pas plutôt peur des femmes ? Tu ne serais pas gay par hasard ? »

« HEIN ? MAIS NON ! PAS DU TOUT ! »

_Voilà que je me fais agresser de la sorte par Giréléna ! Non ! Je ne suis pas gay ! Pas du tout même ! C'est juste que même sous cette apparence, elle me fait peur ! Enfin, elle est moins effrayante que d'habitude mais ça reste … quand même glauque._

« Et puis … Avec cette tenue … et tout le reste … »

« Hmm ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec ma tenue ? Les mini-jupes de la sorte ne te plaisent pas ? Pourtant, elles sont assez courtes pour attirer l'œil … voir plus. »

_Elle me fait un sourire carnassier et pervers. Je ne compte certainement pas regarder dessous ! Pas du tout ! Qu'importe si elle est plus grande que moi ! Elle commence sérieusement à me fatiguer … Oui … Je suis exténué à force de lui parler. Je crois que ce soir, je vais réussir à dormir mais pas de la façon habituelle._


	3. Chapitre 3 : Une ville à éviter

**Chapitre 3 : Une ville à éviter**

« Hmmm … Tu as l'air d'avoir une meilleure mine maintenant. »

_Elle s'approche de moi, posant ses doigts sur mon menton pour me soulever le visage. Elle est en train de me scruter du regard, m'étudiant sans même un sourire ou autre. Elle semble … juste m'étudier … rien de plus._

« Par contre, tu as les yeux fatigués, Giréléna. » _déclare-je avec lenteur._

« La faute à qui ? Je suis bien obligée de veiller pour voir si tu dors réellement ou non hein ? Sinon, le foutu gamin que tu es va encore poser de nombreux problèmes ! »

_Hein ? Comment ça ? Elle a veillé sur moi ? C'est vrai ce mensonge ? J'ai beaucoup de mal à le croire mais ses yeux bleus disent la vérité quand même. Je … Enfin bon … Je ne préfère pas la remercier. Il ne vaut mieux pas sinon, elle risquerait de s'en vanter et je ne veux vraiment pas une telle chose, c'est encore plus insupportable que tout le reste._

« Est-ce que tu peux me lâcher ? »

« Oh … Est-ce que je fais rougir le petit enfant ? »

_C'est tout ce qu'elle me demande mais je la repousse vivement. Enfin, je tente de le faire. Je n'y arrive pas. Elle me prend maintenant par le cou, collant son visage près du mien avant de me dire d'une voix sombre et sinistre :_

« Ne recommence plus jamais cela … Est-ce bien compris ? Sinon … Tu risquerais d'avoir quelques problèmes … Je pense que tu as bien saisi, d'accord ? »

« Alors ne fais plus ça ! Tu sais parfaitement que je n'aime pas ça ! »

« Tu n'es pas en position de te permettre une telle remarque, est-ce bien compris ? » _dit la jeune femme à moitié Giratina avant de me reposer au sol. Gloups … Je sais parfaitement que je n'ai pas à faire ça ! Mais qu'elle fasse de même de son côté !_

« Tsss … Vraiment … Je me demande si tu n'es pas juste un gamin insupportable. »

« Je ne te force pas à rester avec moi. Mais bon, mademoiselle veut juste avoir à manger, c'est tout ! Elle ne sait même pas cuisiner par elle-même ! »

« Insinuerais-tu que la reine des femmes-pokémons ne sait pas faire à manger ? »

« Je n'insinues rien du tout. Je ne fais que constater. »

« Tu verras un jour … Tu verras … Mais tu ne mérites même pas que je m'attarde sur tes paroles actuelles. Tu n'en vaux pas la peine. »

« Alors ne restes pas avec moi ! C'est aussi simple que ça ! »

_Je rétorque cela, je me répète mais je veux bien que cela rentre dans la tête de la femme-Giratina. Je ne veux pas l'avoir à mes côtés ! Rien que le savoir proche …Ah … J'en ai des frissons sur tout le corps ! Elle m'effraie ! Voilà tout !_

« Tu es laide, Giréléna ! »

… … … _Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai dit ça ? Je vois la Giratina féminine qui se statufie sur place alors qu'elle a toujours le dos tourné. Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai dit ça ? Je suis bête ou quoi ? Je veux mourir ? C'est bien ça ?_

« Foutu gamin. » _dit-elle tout simplement alors que sa queue vient me donner un coup sur le sommet du crâne sans pour autant m'assommer. _« Si tu as le temps pour prononcer de telles bêtises, il vaudrait mieux alors que tu accélères. »

« O … Oui … Euh … D'accord … Oui … Enfin … Bien entendu. »

« Quoi ? Tu es perturbé car tu pensais que j'allais me venger de tes insultes ? Je vaux bien mieux que ça … Bien mieux. Voilà la différence de stature et classe sociale entre toi et moi. »

« Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que c'est moi qui me fait insulter maintenant ? »

« Car ce n'est pas une impression. » _réplique Giréléna. Je l'ai bien mérité sur ce coup._

_Je pousse un léger soupir désabusé alors que je me demande pourquoi est-ce que je n'essaie pas de faire la paix avec elle ? Enfin, je ne peux pas ! Pas après qu'elle m'ait sali ! Voilà tout ! C'est juste cela ! Elle m'a Sali … Elle m'a terni. Je suis impur … Je voudrai juste que la déesse Harsia me lave de tous mes pêchés._

« Et arrête de marmonner le nom de cette garce entre les dents. »

« Je suis encore libre de de prier pour mon salut ! Je suis accompagné par la reine des femmes-pokémons ! Comment est-ce que je suis censé me comporter sinon ? »

« Comme un moins que rien. Ce que tu es à la base, ne l'oublie jamais. »

« Merci bien … J'avais besoin que l'on me remonte le moral de la sorte. »

« Tu ne penses pas que je vais jouer à la gentille reine des femmes-pokémons alors que tu m'as insulté ? Sois-moi sympathique et je verrai si j'accorderai un peu d'importance à ma personne. Ce n'est pas en me traitant comme une Caninos que tu auras mon respect. »

« Je ne cherche pas ton respect, juste à te faire disparaître. »

« … … … Visiblement, la compréhension n'est pas ton point fort. »

« Je ne cherche pas à faire ami-ami avec une femme-Giratina comme toi ! »

« Et pourtant, tu veux prétendre à la paix entre les femmes-pokémons et les humains ? C'est ça ? C'est quoi ton problème avec moi alors hein ? Si tu n'es même pas capable d'avoir une relation stable et tranquille avec la femme-Giratina qui t'accompagne, comment est-ce que tu veux accomplir ton but, hein ? »

« Je n'ai AUCUN problème avec les femmes-pokémons ! SAUF CELLES QUI TENTENT DE ME VIOLER ! Même Migacirpy est plus sympathique que toi ! »

« … … … Toi vraiment … J'ai l'impression que les femmes, c'est en-dehors de ton domaine de compréhension ! Si tu aimes tant cette Magicarpe, tu n'as qu'à aller copuler avec cette morue ! » _hurle soudainement Giréléna, sa queue m'entourant avant de me projeter au loin à plusieurs mètres en avant._

_Je me retrouve face contre terre, toussant à cause du filet de poussière que j'ai soulevé à mon atterrissage. Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Je lui dis juste la vérité ! Je préfère Migacirpy à elle ! Ce n'est pas difficile à comprendre en un sens ! Elle est beaucoup plus sympathique qu'elle ! Bon, par contre, niveau beauté, c'est complètement l'inverse !_

« Qu'est-ce que … HEY ! Je ne peux pas me relever ! »

_La lourde queue de Giréléna est posée sur mon dos. Je tente de me remettre debout mais je n'y arrive pas ! Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? HEY ! Je n'arrive pas à bouger ! Pas du tout !_

« Giréléna ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! »

« Des excuses. C'est ce que je veux de ta part. Ce n'est pas difficile à comprendre, non ? Tu t'excuses, tu peux te relever et on reprend une route normale. »

« Et m'excuser de quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour que je doive m'excuser ? »

« Tu le sais parfaitement … imbécile. J'attends … Au bout de dix minutes, si je n'ai rien du tout, tu verras alors à quel point je peux être cruelle. »

_Mais m'excuser de quoi ?! Je n'ai rien fait de mauvais ! Elle prend la mouche trop rapidement aussi ! Elle ne peut pas comprendre cela un peu elle aussi ? Hein ? C'est pas compliqué pourtant ! Pas du tout même ! Pfff !_

_Mais pourtant, les minutes s'écoulent sans que je ne dise quelque chose. J'arrive à peine à tourner mon visage vers elle alors qu'elle me juge de toute sa hauteur. Elle semble réellement énervée, plus que la normale._

« Plus que deux minutes et je finis par te dévorer. »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi je devrai m'excuser ! J'ai dit ce que je pensais ! Je préfère Migacirpy à ta personne ! C'est tout ! »

« Oh ? C'est tout ? Tu veux donc dire par là que cette femme-Magicarpe a bien plus d'atout que moi ? Qu'elle m'est supérieure en tous points, c'est ça ? »

« Niveau caractère, ce n'est pas difficile de te battre ! Elle est juste plus laide que toi mais ce n'est pas le physique qui est impor … » _commence-je à dire avant de m'arrêter, la queue se soulevant faiblement pour me permettre de me relever, chose dont je profite instantanément._

« Et quel est le souci avec mon caractère ? »

« Je n'ai pas à m'expliquer, ça devrait être tout simplement évident ! »

« Evident ? Evident que je doive m'occuper d'un gamin comme toi ? »

_Elle me dit cela alors que je m'en contrefiche de ce qu'elle déclare ! J'en ai rien à faire ! Rien du tout ! Maintenant qu'elle m'a libéré, je … Hein ? Elle s'arrête, regardant au loin avant de froncer les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?!_

« Hmmm … Nous ne devrions pas aller dans la prochaine ville. »

« Et pourquoi ça ? Nous avons besoin de faire plusieurs achats par ta faute ! »

« C'est un conseil. Libre à toi de le respecter ou non. » _murmure-t-elle avec lenteur sur un ton des plus intrigants. Qu'est-ce que … Je suis sûr qu'elle se moque de moi encore une fois ! _

« Je ne respecterai pas ce que tu as dit. »

_Pas du tout même ! Je n'ai pas que cela à faire. Loin de là ! Je commence à remarcher alors que je l'entends soupirer. Elle doit sûrement s'attendre à cela. Elle sait parfaitement que je ne vais pas l'écouter alors pourquoi me le dire précisément ?_

« Si tu as des problèmes, ne viens pas pleurer chez moi. »

« Je n'irai jamais pleurer chez toi, c'est bien simple. Je préfère encore mourir plutôt que de te devoir quelque chose. »

« Ce problème peut se régler rapidement. Je te rappelle que tu me dois la vie et diverses autres choses comme l'arme que tu possèdes. »

« Car tu as brisé la mienne ! Tu me l'as donnée, je ne te dois rien ! C'est toi qui me devais quelque chose sur ce point ! Tu ne m'auras pas comme ça ! »

« Oh … Quelle grande bouche … Rien que ça. »

_Elle semble amusée par mes propos mais je le pense réellement et sincèrement ! Qu'elle ne se fasse pas d'idées ! Ça ne marchera pas de cette manière ! Je ne tomberai pas dans un piège aussi grossier ! Je suis plus malin que ça !_

« C'est vrai … Je t'ai donné cette arme. En espérant que tu ne fasses pas n'importe quoi. Mais bon … Des fois … Est-ce que tu comprendrais alors que tu te trompes lourdement de chemin ? Que tu es incapable de tenir tête à une femme-pokémon ? Est-ce que des fois, tu comprendrais que tu ne pourrais rien faire contre elle ? Est-ce que tu penses à l'éventualité de fuir ? Réfléchis un peu à ce que je te dis. »

« Fuir ? Un héros ne fuit jamais ! JAMAIS ! »

« IMBECILE ! Un héros mort est inutile ! » _hurle-t-elle avant de me donner une violente baffe avec sa queue. _« Un héros qui reconnait sa défaite et son impuissance peut tenter de palier à cela et revenir plus tard. Un héros trop téméraire et incapable de comprendre cela ne mérite même pas de vivre ! »

« Mérite pas de vivre ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

_Elle ne me répond pas. Il semblerait que j'ai irrité Giréléna. Mais bon … Je n'ai pas que ça à faire. Si je commence à m'inquiéter à son sujet, je ne vais pas m'en tirer. De toute façon, il n'y a pas que cela. Pfff … Je déclare :_

« Je vais aller en ville. Si tu veux rester au loin, aucun problème. Mais il faut que j'aille faire quelques achats pour les prochains jours pour te nourrir. »

« Je vais plutôt aller voir ce qu'il y a de bon à manger là-bas. »

_Elle semble maintenant décidée … Ah … Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? J'ai du mal à réellement comprendre Giréléna. Cette femme Giratina est vraiment bizarre, très bizarre même. Mais bon, si je commence à essayer de comprendre une femme, je suis très mal barré._

« Giréléna, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de spécial là-bas ? »

« Je n'ai pas à te répondre, loin de là même. Si tu tombes dessus, tu pourras juste t'en vouloir … mais bon … Si tu tombes dessus, il y a peu de chances que tu survives. »

_Elle me cache des choses ! Beaucoup trop de choses même ! Mais bon, je n'ai pas que cela à perdre avec elle. J'hausse les épaules, me mettant en route vers la ville. Que cela lui plaise ou non, je n'en ai strictement rien à faire._

_Cet imbécile ne veut pas comprendre le message qu'elle lui a donné ? Pourtant, elle n'est pas du genre à proférer de telles paroles sans raison. Le problème est : pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ici ? La générale des péchés capitaux ?_

_Elle est la pire des quatre … Oui … Celle qui lui obéit le moins. Enfin, elle continue de l'écouter mais elle est la moins docile, celle qui causerait le plus de problèmes normalement. Des problèmes … Que des problèmes._

« HEY ! Giréléna ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Si tu n'avances pas plus vite, je pars sans toi ! »

« Hmmm ? Maintenant, tu m'attends ? Tu pourrais t'éloigner sans moi, non ? »

« Commences pas comme ça sinon je pars réellement ! »

« Bien entendu … Bien entendu … Tu ne sais pas vers quoi tu t'enfonces. »

_Elle sourit faiblement. Cet idiot va créer beaucoup trop d'ennuis. S'il tombe sur elle, elle ne donne pas très cher de sa peau. Cela serait dommage. Elle veut voir s'il arriverait à supporter les esprits élémentaires … ne serait-ce qu'un seul d'entre eux. Et d'ailleurs, il risquerait d'être très surpris lorsqu'il allait les rencontrer. Les esprits … étaient des femmes-pokémons comme les autres. Hahaha …_


	4. Chapitre 4 : Volupté

**Chapitre 4 : Volupté**

« Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de si impressionnant dans cette ville, Giréléna. »

« … … … Oh ! Nev ! Je veux ça ! » _déclare subitement la jeune femme aux cheveux argentés alors que j'hausse un sourcil. Quoi ? Rah ! Une viennoiserie ? Même quand c'est uniquement un peu de nourriture, il faut vraiment qu'elle se jette dessus comme un animal. C'est désespérant en un sens ! Vraiment désespérant !_

« Bon … D'accord, nous avons un peu d'argent. Il faudra vraiment que je trouve le moyen d'en gagner car à cette allure, nous n'aurons plus grand-chose. »

« Si ce n'est que ça, je pourrai utiliser mes yeux. » _dit-elle alors que réplique aussitôt :_

« Tu ne feras rien du tout ! On obtient de l'argent honnêtement ! Voilà tout ! Si tu commences comme ça, je n'achète pas la viennoiserie d'accord ? »

_Elle me fait une mine effarée comme si je venais de lancer une abomination verbale. Mais bon … Je ne suis pas d'humeur à lui en vouloir quand elle fait cette tête et je lui achète ce qu'elle désire. Pendant que je marche à ses côtés, elle continue de manger comme le ferait un petit hamster. Rien que ça …_

« C'est tellement bon que ça de manger sans arrêter ? Tu vas finir par grossir … Enfin … Je me demande d'ailleurs comment est-ce que tu fais pour ne pas grossir ? »

« Tu insinues quoi ? Que je devrai grossir ? C'est bien ça ? »

_NON ET NON ! Je n'irai pas sur ce chemin ! Pas du tout même ! Elle veut que je me sente coupable de lui avoir dit ça mais je ne tomberai pas dans le piège ! Je ne lui réponds pas mais elle me prend le bras avant de dire :_

« Alors … J'attends une réponse … Nev. Est-ce que je suis trop maigre pour toi ? Tu préfères donc les femmes enveloppées, c'est ça ? »

« Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! Pas du tout même ! Tu es très bien ! Mais … C'est étonnant. »

« Etonnant ? Que je sois belle ? Tu t'enfonces, Nev. »

« Non ! Voilà pourquoi je ne veux pas parler avec toi, Giréléna ! Tu prends tout de travers ! Je ne pensais pas à mal quand je disais ça ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne comprends pas ? Je suis juste surpris que tu ne prennes pas du poids avec tout ce que tu manges. »

« Tout ce que j'avale se dissous dans mon corps. Je n'ai pas de matière grasse superflue et … » _commence-t-elle à dire avant de s'arrêter._

_Pas de matière grasse superflue ? Et sa poitrine plutôt généreuse ? De ce côté-là, c'est quand même un peu … impressionnant. A croire que tout ce qu'elle a mangé … est passé ici. Enfin, c'est quand même plutôt impressionnant._

« Nev ? Tu écoutes ce que je te dis ? »

« Hein ? Bien entendu … Tu parlais de matière grasse superflue que tu n'as pas. Tu vois ? »

« Humpf ! Bien … Bien entendu. » _murmure-t-elle. J'espère qu'elle n'a pas remarqué mon coup d'œil au niveau de cette partie de son anatomie._

« Est-ce que tu veux encore m'accompagner pour les courses ? »

« Tiens donc ? Tu me proposes de venir avec toi maintenant ? Tu es plus impétueux. »

« Hein ? Mais que … Non ! Ce n'est pas ça … Mais je ne vais pas t'abandonner dans un coin, voilà tout. C'est pas plus compliqué que ça. »

« Ceci était une plaisanterie de ma part. Pourquoi pas ? » _me dit-elle alors que je ne sais plus sur quel pied je dois danser avec elle. Pfiou … Elle me donne mal au crâne quand elle se comporte comme ça. J'ai du mal à savoir comment je dois lui parler. Elle est vraiment bizarre comme femme … même en tant qu'humaine. Toutes les femmes sont comme ça ? Celles de mon village sont plus « normales »._

_M'enfin … La normalité dans ce monde, c'est difficile à y réfléchir. Et puis, comme elle est à mes côtés, je peux la surveiller pour être sûr qu'elle ne fasse pas de bêtises. Car oui, elle en serait parfaitement capable ! C'est ça le gros problème même ! Elle pourrait causer beaucoup de tort autour d'elle._

« Nev ! Nev ! Tu peux m'acheter ça ? »

_QUOI ?! Elle a encore faim ? Ce n'est pas possible ! Voilà maintenant qu'elle est intéressée par un morceau de charcuterie. C'est vrai que … Hmm … Il faut reconnaître que ce morceau a l'air bien plus appétissant qu'on ne le croit._

« Pourriez-vous me couper deux cent grammes de cette saucisse ? »

_Je tends déjà l'argent mais je remarque qu'il me donne un plus gros morceau que prévu. Je commence à parler mais il répond :_

« C'est pour la jolie dame. C'est rare une femme de cette stature qui apprécie autant la viande. Hahaha ! Tenez donc ! »

_C'est si simple que ça d'être jolie ? Je la vois presque en train de baver et je sors aussitôt un mouchoir, lui essuyant la bouche en bredouillant :_

« Giréléna, s'il te plaît ! Contrôle-toi donc un peu ! »

« Mais ça a l'air si appétissant … Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! HEY ! »

« Je me coupe un … »

_Hein quoi ? J'ai même pas eu le temps de réagir que le morceau de saucisse a déjà quitté ma main. Qu'est-ce que ça … veut dire ? Je vois Giréléna qui est littéralement en train de le dévorer ! HEY ! J'aimerai aussi en goûter un morceau ! Elle me regarde pendant quelques secondes avant de finalement me tendre un bout de la saucisse alors que déjà la moitié est partie. Quelle goulue ! Et puis, le bout qu'elle me tend a encore sa salive._

« Je ne peux pas avoir l'autre partie ? »

« De quoi est-ce que tu te plains ? Si je voulais, tu n'en aurais eu aucun. »

« Hey ! C'est moi qui l'ait payé quand même ! » _dis-je mais elle me dépose le morceau de saucisse légèrement humidifié par sa salive dans la main. Je commence à manger, rougissant un peu. C'est bizarre … Sa salive a un goût bizarre qui accompagne la saucisse. Je sais pas … Je suis un peu dans les nuages. Elle me regarde tout en souriant, me chuchotant :_

« Tout mon corps produit une certaine substance … Tu seras plus qu'étonné la prochaine fois, Nev. Héhéhé … Oh que oui … La prochaine fois que j'ai faim. »

HEIN QUOI ?! Hors de question ! Je retrouve mes esprits et crie aussitôt d'une voix apeurée :

« Non et non ! Hors de question ! Ca ne se reproduira plus jamais ! »

« Attends un peu … Je blaguais ! » _crie t-elle alors que je m'enfuis déjà. J'entends à peine la femme aux cheveux argentés dire :_ « Ou pas. »

_Ah non non ! Je refuse complètement ça ! COMPLETEMENT ! Il en est hors de question ! Je ne veux surtout pas ! Il en est hors de question ! Je ne veux pas que ça recommence ! JAMAIS ! J'ai eu un moment de faiblesse mais ça se reproduira plus !_

_PLUS DU TOUT MÊME ! Il en est hors de question ! Je continue de courir sans même me retourner, m'arrêtant néanmoins après quelques minutes pour reprendre mon souffle. Giréléna ne m'a pas suivi … Pfiou … Tant mieux._

« Psss … Psss … Hey … Nev ! Nev ! »

_Qu'est-ce que … J'ai entendu mon nom ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Je regarde à gauche et à droite mais je ne vois rien. Puis subitement, je vois une poubelle plutôt imposante qui bouge légèrement dans une ruelle. Qu'est-ce que … ça veut dire ?_

« Approche-toi. Je ne peux pas me présenter aux yeux de tous. »

_Cette voix … Je commence à la reconnaître ! Mais ça m'étonne … Je me dirige près de la poubelle, celle-ci s'ouvrant légèrement pour faire apparaître … la fille-Magicarpe ! Enfin, celle de la dernière fois ! Migacirpy !_

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans une poubelle exactement ? Tu peux me le dire ? »

« Je ne peux pas me présenter aux yeux de tous et de toutes … S'ils me voient, je suis déjà bonne à être frite ! Qu'est-ce que tu deviens de beau, mon amour ? »

« Je ne suis pas ton amour, je tiens à te le signaler. Mais … Ca n'explique pas ce que tu deviens par là. Tu peux me le dire ? » _dis-je avec une petite pointe d'appréhension. Elle n'est pas mauvaise, je le sais parfaitement mais je reste quand même un peu inquiet._

« Je sais que tu es à la recherche des esprits élémentaires hein ? »

« Comment est-ce que tu peux le deviner ? Je ne crois pas te l'avoir dit normalement. »

« J'ai des oreilles partout. Je suis capable de tout entendre ! Et puis … Tant que cela plaît à mon amour de toujours, je ferai tout pour l'aider. »

« Tu ne m'as vu qu'une seule fois … Je ne pense pas que tu puisses dire cela exactement. »

« Ca ne fait rien ! Tu veux que je te donne donc un indice sur l'esprit élémentaire qui se trouve non-loin d'ici ? Je suis sûr que tu seras ravi ! »

« Je le serai … Mais pour ça, il faudrait que tu parles, non ? »

« Oui, oui, oui ! Enfin bref, il y a un esprit élémentaire qui se trouve non-loin dans une galerie de mines ! Il faudrait que tu ailles là-bas mais fais attention, les femmes-pokémons là-bas sont très résistantes aux coups ! »

_Rien que ça ? Je la remercie d'un hochement de tête alors qu'elle tend ses lèvres comme pour vouloir un baiser. Hein quoi ? Hors de question ! Je fais un pas en reculant, bredouillant :_

« Non merci … mais merci aussi. Désolé mais je ne suis pas intéressé par ça ! »

« Oh … C'est vraiment dommage ! Je pensais que ça aurait été le cas ! Ça m'embête plus que tout même ! Mais bon … Je vais partir à la recherche d'informations sur la localisation des autres esprits élémentaires, Nev ! »

« Fais donc … Mais fais aussi attention à toi, d'accord ? Tu n'es pas très forte, je te le rappelle. Et comment est-ce que tu comptes t'enfuir ? »

« Je passe inaperçue ! C'est comme ça que je suis venue jusqu'ici ! »

« Je ne suis pas vraiment rassuré mais bon … Fais attention à toi. »

« AH ! NON ! J'allais oublier ! Il y a une présence très dérangeante dans cette ville. Quelque chose de mauvais, très mauvaise. Une femme-pokémon vraiment horrible et puissante. Si tu la rencontre, enfuis-toi hein ? Car sinon, elle risque de te faire des choses horribles ! »

« Merci du conseil … Mais ne t'en fait pas. »

_Je la regarde s'enfuir dans la poubelle, celle-ci ce se déplaçant. Je tourne mon visage, murmurant pour moi-même que je n'ai rien à craindre. Enfin, moins que ne le croit la femme-Magicarpe. Tout simplement parce que cette personne terrifiante, il s'agit de Giréléna donc bon … Elle ne me fera rien de mal … mais quand ça sera le cas, je serai prêt à réagir !_

« Bon … Peut-être que je ferai mieux de retrouver Giréléna plutôt. »

_Je me tourne vers la ruelle mais je remarque … que la poubelle a déjà disparu ?! Qu'est-ce que … Cette vitesse ! Elle a été sacrément rapide ! C'est impressionnant !_

« Moi qui complimente une Magicarpe … J'ai l'air vraiment dingue. »

_Je pousse un petit soupir désabusé, ça ne va pas totalement bien dans ma tête pour penser une telle chose. PFIOU ! BON ! Il vaut mieux pour moi que je parte mainte …_

« Mon mignon ? Que dirais-tu de reculer un peu ? »

_Je me retourne encore une fois pour m'apprêter à partir mais je percute quelqu'un. Je m'écroule sur les fesses, gémissant de douleur alors qu'une main me prend par le col, me tirant en arrière, dans la ruelle._

« Nous ne serons pas dérangés, tous les deux. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui … Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Oh … Pas grand-chose, ne t'en fait donc pas. »

_Je tente de me tourner pour avoir affaire à la personne qui me parle ! Mais elle saute d'un pas agile au-dessus de moi quand je me retourne. Personne ne peut nous voir … Elle m'a emmené dans un coin reculé de la ruelle … Pour ça, il faudrait qu'une personne passe dans la ruelle mais je ne pense pas que ça sera le cas et …_

« Qui est là ?! Vous êtes une femme ! Même plus que ça ! »

_Une femme-pokémon ! J'en suis sûr et certain ! Mais … Où est-ce qu'elle se trouve ? Je me relève, tournant mon visage à gauche, à droite et derrière moi. Que des murs … Il y a juste devant moi un endroit où je pourrai tourner à gauche et à droite pour partir. Puis soudainement, je ne sais pas pourquoi, je lève ma tête lorsque je me tourne vers le mur derrière moi. Quelqu'un … Une femme … Une femme est juchée dessus._

« Finalement, tu m'as trouvé, c'est bien ça ? »

« Que … Qu'est-ce que … Vous êtes une femme-pokémon. »

_Malaise … Je ressens un nouveau malaise en regardant cette femme … Elle porte uniquement une robe couleur crème … et faite de fourrure … Mais ce que je remarque, c'est cette poitrine monstrueuse dont le haut n'est même pas caché. Dire que Giréléna est déjà bien fournie mais là … C'est encore plus gros. Comment est-ce que cette robe peut contenir ça ? Et si on rajoute que je peux voir … une culotte couleur chair mais translucide … Et encore, je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit une culotte._

« On dirait que j'ai ton œil captivé par mon sexe, n'est-ce pas ? Ne t'en fait pas, tu vas pouvoir le voir de plus près très bientôt. Miaou ! »

_Miaou ? AH ! Elle a queue de chatte ! Et aussi des moustaches très fines … Mais aussi un rubis sur le front ? Et des oreilles de chatte ? Qu'est-ce que … AH ! Je sais exactement ce qu'est cette femme ! C'est une femme-Miaouss ! J'ai lu quelques histoires avec des femmes-Miaouss qui causent du tort aux hommes, leur promettant diverses caresses avant de leur voler leurs biens. Ou alors … Elle semble quand même plus forte qu'une simple Miaouss ?_


	5. Chapitre 5 : Jouer avec la nourriture

**Chapitre 5 : Jouer avec la nourriture**

« Miaou … Tu n'as pas l'air si impressionné que ça ou je me trompe ? »

« Vous êtes une femme-Miaouss, n'est-ce pas ? » _dis-je en restant sur mes gardes, une main sur le pendentif pour bien le serrer contre moi._

« Erreur ! Je suis une femme-Persian, la caste supérieure aux Miaouss … Mais tu t'en doutes, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne suis pas … n'importe quel Persian. »

« Vous êtes spéciale … Vous avez la même aura … que Mana. »

« Bingo ! Tu sais ce que cela veut dire alors ? » _dit-elle tout en se penchant en avant, offrant un décolleté des plus généreux et faramineux. Même Giréléna semble ridicule face à cela._

« Vous êtes une générale … n'est-ce pas ? La générale de quoi ? »

« Des Péchés Capitaux ! Je ne suis pas sûre que tu les connaisses … La luxure, toutes ces choses … Oh oui … La luxure … L'envie … La gourmandise … L'avarice … La paresse … La colère … et l'orgueil ! »

« Cela fait beaucoup de choses … Et vous les possédez toutes ? »

_Je tente d'avoir une conversation normale avec elle car je suis coincé, je ne peux rien faire d'autre que d'éviter les ennuis. Oh que oui … Les gros ennuis même. Je suis un peu impressionné par cette femme qui me répond :_

« Bien entendu ! Même si tu te doutes que je préfère la luxure … Miam. »

_Elle se jette sur moi, me plaquant contre un mur tout en me bloquant mes bras. Qu'est-ce que … HEY ! Je n'ai même pas pu bouger ne serait-ce qu'un peu ! Sa langue râpeuse commence à lécher ma joue alors que je me mets à trembler._

« Miam … Vraiment … Tu me donnes tellement envie de te dévorer … Et je me demande si tu es aussi bien équipé en bas que sur ce corps … Hmm. »

Elle commence à me toucher mais je réagis brusquement, évitant ses mains baladeuses avant de me retrouver à nouveau adossé à un mur. Elle m'empêche de partir ! Je sais pourquoi elle est là ! Elle parait un peu étonnée avant de dire :

« Oh … Généralement, les hommes préfèrent se laisser faire. En fait, ils ne sont même pas capables de réagir et se laissent dominés mais toi … »

« Je m'appelle Nev ! Je suis un héros ! Je ne peux pas me laisser pervertir par vos gestes ! »

« Pirsène, voilà mon petit nom. Celui de la femme qui va t'emmener dans un paradis sexuel … Tu vas découvrir des choses inimaginables … Mais pour ça, il faut te laisser faire, mon mignon. Avoues que tu as envie d'y plonger la tête … »

« Plonger la tête … où ? » _dis-je alors qu'elle se repenche en avant._

« Oh … Un petit innocent ? Mais ne t'en fait pas … Je ne te proposerai pas que d'y enfoncer ta tête … Il y aura bien de la place pour autre chose. »

_Je commence parfaitement à comprendre où elle veut en venir. Mais je ne me laisserai pas avoir par ses paroles ! Je ne tomberai pas dans un piège aussi gros ! Je ne suis pas né de la dernière pluie non plus ! J'en ai assez !_

_Je fais apparaître mon maul dans mes mains, le serrant avec force. Je sens que je vais devoir me battre contre elle mais ça ne me plaît pas … Si elle est une générale, je n'ai vraiment aucune chance de gagner contre elle, n'est-ce pas ?_

« Tu ferais mieux de ranger ce jouet. Tu risques de blesser quelqu'un avec. »

« Je ne le rangerai que lorsque vous serez partie, mademoiselle Pirsène. »

« Oh … Tu ne voudrais donc pas du traitement de faveur que je risque de te donner … Tu sais que les femmes-Persian sont encore plus en chaleur que les femmes-Miaouss. Nous ne nous arrêtons jamais sexuellement jusqu'à ce que nous soyons enfin rassasiées. »

_Et elle pense faire quoi en parlant ainsi ? Que je vais l'écouter réellement ? Je ne tomberai pas dans son piège grossier ! Il en est hors de question ! Hors de question même ! Pas du tout ! Je ne tomberai pas là-dedans !_

« Touche donc mes moustaches. » _me dit-elle avec lenteur, approchant juste son visage du mien. Qu'est-ce que je … dois faire alors ?_

_J'ai du mal à comprendre réellement mais … Peut-être que … Enfin … Peut-être que je dois faire ça ? Avec lenteur, je pose une main sur sa moustache, la touchant. Elle tremble aussitôt de plaisir, des pointes apparaissant au niveau du tissu recouvrant sa poitrine._

« Oh oui … Je sens que ça va être plaisant ! ALLER ! ON NE BOUGE PLUS MAINTENANT ! » _crie-t-elle avant de me coincer avec ses deux pattes. D'un geste nonchalant, elle projette mon maul sur le côté._

« NON ! Vous ne me ferez rien du tout ! Je vous en … »

« Empêcherais ? C'est bien ça ? Miaou … Tentes donc de résister. »

_J'ai dit que je ne me laisserai pas faire ! Sans aucune hésitation, je donne un coup de pied dans le ventre de la femme-Persian, celle-ci ne ressentant même pas la douleur. Elle regarde juste mon pied, me souriant avant de m'attraper celui-ci. Elle me soulève, me faisant avoir la tête en bas, juste à hauteur du bas de sa tenue._

« Belle vue, n'est-ce pas ? Si tu es très gentil, peut-être que je te laisserai goûter à ce dernier … Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

« JAMAIS ! Vous pouvez toujours mourir ! »

« J'aime quand ma nourriture se débat … Je trouve ça … plus excitant. Regarde donc. »

_Regarder … HEIN ?! Sa culotte est déjà trempée ! NON NON ! Je ne veux pas ! Je dois tout faire pour l'en empêcher ! Elle me colle la tête contre le bas de sa robe, me disant :_

« Tu me lèches, je te lèche … Qu'est-ce que tu en penses non ? Hmmm … Je suis pressée de goûter à cette friandise que tu caches. »

« CE N'EST PAS UNE FRIANDISE ! »

« Oh … Toujours à te plaindre, n'est-ce pas ? Arrête donc de faire la tête … Tu verras, ce n'est que du bonheur qui t'attends. »

_Je ne veux pas ! Je ne veux pas ! Je ne veux pas ! Je gesticule de tous les côtés pour l'empêcher de me toucher le sexe mais rien à faire ! Elle me tient avec une telle force ! Elle veut vraiment s'amuser avec moi !_

« Vraiment … La nourriture, de nos jours … Je devrais peut-être te briser les bras et les jambes ? Peut-être qu'ainsi, tu ne bougerais plus ? »

« NON ! Ne faites pas ça ! »

« Alors … Arrête donc de te plaindre mon mignon. »

_Elle veut me faire des choses ! Je ne veux pas ! Je ne veux pas ! Je … Je … Ah … Non ! Je ne veux pas ! Pas comme avec Giréléna ! Je ne veux pas … Giréléna … Comme avant … Elle va encore me faire …snif …_

« Mais … Tu pleures ? Roh … Tu sais, ce n'est pas si terrible que ça hein ? Je vais juste te vider de toute énergie mais au moins, avant de mourir, tu seras au paradis sexuel. Tu auras goûté à mille et un plaisirs. »

« PAR ICI, SOLDATS ! » _crie une voix féminine non-loin de nous._ « Il y a une femme-pokémon qui agresse un adolescent ! » _hurle-t-elle à nouveau._

« Hmm … Tsss ! Petite maligne, va. »

_Elle me relâche alors que je ne comprends pas … Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? J'ai une érection mais … Euh … Euh … Je suis sauvé ? Enfin … Je crois ? Je suis au sol, assis alors qu'elle se met à quatre pattes. Sa langue vient lécher ma joue avec malice avant qu'elle ne reprenne :_

« Nous nous reverrons tous les deux, mon mignon, d'accord ? Pendant ce temps, apprends donc à laisser libre court à tes pulsions sexuelles. »

« Pas … Pas avec une femme-pokémon ! »

« Apprends avec qui tu veux car la prochaine fois, je ne me priverai pas de m'amuser avec toi … Si elle ne traîne pas dans le coin, hahaha ! »

_Elle ? De qui est-ce qu'elle parle ? Pirsène fait un bond prodigieux, arrivant sur un toit avant de se déplacer avec grâce et agilité, me laissant seul et perplexe. Qu'est-ce … Qu'est-ce …_

_Je suis tout simplement assis et paralysé par la peur alors que je suis au sol. Je ne peux pas bouger, pas du tout même. J'entends des bruits de pas qui courent vers moi avant que deux soldats n'apparaissent dans la ruelle, devant moi._

« Il est là ! L'adolescent est là ! Tiens bon, mon petit … Est-ce que la femme-pokémon t'a fait quelque chose ? Où est-ce qu'elle se trouve ? »

« Elle … Elle ne m'a rien fait … Elle est partie en hauteur … »

« Tu es sûr de cela ? Prévenez des archers ! La femme-pokémon s'est enfuit par la voie des airs ! Elle se trouve surement sur les toits ! »

_Qu'est-ce … Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire maintenant ? Hein ? Je suis censé faire quoi ? Je ne peux même plus bouger. Je suis paralysé … Hahaha … J'aimerai rire … mais je préfère en pleurer. Je suis ridicule comme … héros._

« C'était très vilain de votre part, reine des femmes-pokémons. »

_Pirsène est sur un toit, poussant un petit miaulement alors que Giréléna est là aussi, bien que c'est à se demander comment elle a fait. Les bras croisés, elle fixe la femme-Persian._

« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu te trouves précisément ici ? »

« Oh … C'était juste pour voir à quoi ressemblait le fameux héros qui accompagne la reine. Rien de plus, rien de moins. C'était juste une petite « visite » amicale. »

« Amicale ? De qui est-ce que tu te moques ? Est-ce que tu veux me mettre en colère ? »

« Car j'ai touché à votre jouet, chère reine ? Mais vraiment … J'ai du mal à comprendre la raison qui vous pousse à l'accompagner. »

« Mes raisons personnelles ne te concernent pas. Disparais maintenant de ma vue. »

« Oh … Et pourquoi avoir donc prévenu les gardes ? C'est très vilain de votre part. »

« Je te laisse quelques secondes et ensuite … Je ne te promets plus rien. » _déclare la femme-Giratina, réellement irritée par quelque chose._

« Ohlala ! Je vais m'en aller, la queue entre les pattes ! Je ne savais pas que la reine des femmes-pokémons pouvait être aussi ronchonne ! »

« … … … Imbécile. »

_Ce fut les seuls mots qu'elle déclare avant de voir partir la femme-Persian. Avec lenteur, elle descend du toit, vérifiant qu'il n'y a personne dans les environs. Elle reprend sa forme humaine, se dirigeant vers l'attroupement._

« Le pauvre … Il est si jeune … Mais il paraitrait qu'il n'a rien. Comment est-ce possible qu'une femme-pokémon soit arrivée jusqu'ici ? »

_Elle a réussi à le retrouver. L'adolescent sort de la ruelle, accompagné par deux gardes. Tsss … Il a l'air vraiment pitoyable. Elle s'approche de lui, poussant un profond soupir avant de se présenter en face des gardes._

« Je m'en occupe. C'est moi qui vous aie prévenu. Viens donc par-là, Nev. »

_Hein quoi ? Je réagis à peine alors qu'elle me soulève comme un sac de patates. Je n'arrive pas à bouger … Je ne peux même pas m'enfuir ou m'échapper. C'est elle qui … a prévenu les gardes ? Mais … Mais … Mais …_

« Je … Pourquoi … Giréléna ? »

« Tais-toi un peu, bon sang. Tu es fatiguant. » _déclare-t-elle alors que les gardes la laissent partir avec moi. Comme elle a dit mon nom et inversement, ils savent que nous nous connaissons. Je … Je … Je …_

« Giréléna … C'était … Enfin … C'était … »

« On en parlera plus tard. Maintenant, tais-toi, tu me fatigues. »

_Je m'exécute alors que je sanglote un peu. Encore une fois, je fus complètement impuissant face à elle. Complètement … Complètement … MOUINNNNNNN ! Je continue de pleurer alors que Giréléna émet un grognement._

« Si tu continues de pleurer, je te promets que tu passeras pas la nuit, Nev. Achète toi une paire de couilles au lieu de pleurer ! »

« Mais cette femme-pokémon … Cette femme-pokémon … »

« Est la pire des générales … Et encore, je dis cela car tu ne connais pas la dernière et quatrième … générale. »

« Je … Je … Je … »

_Je ne dis plus rien. Je ne peux rien dire. Je me laisse juste emporter en-dehors de la ville. Je ne comprends pas … Je ne comprends plus du tout même. Je suis juste perdu. Est-ce parce que je ne suis pas béni par Harsia … par la déesse … que …_

« Et arrête de penser à des choses aussi stupides. Mets donc ça sur le compte de la malchance. Ou tu peux alors dire que tu as de la chance que ce fut moi qui t'accompagne. »

« Où est la chance ? Où est la malchance ? Je suis juste … perdu … complètement perdu. »

« Tu n'as qu'à être perdu … Ca ne changera rien à la situation, à ce qui s'est passé. »

_Je le sais complètement. Sans Giréléna, je serai surement déjà mort, épuisé sexuellement par Pirsène. Cette femme-pokémon était démoniaque, je le sens bien. Mais Giréléna, je sais que je ne suis pas en sécurité non plus. Il faut que je devienne beaucoup plus fort … mais si je ne subis que de la malchance, je ne pourrai … jamais l'être._


	6. Chapitre 6 : Paralysé et intouchable

**Chapitre 6 : Paralysé et intouchable**

« Ah … Ah … Ah … Ah … Ah … »

« Evites d'avoir un problème cardiaque quand tu es sur mon épaule. Je n'ai pas envie que tu claques car tu as eu une grosse frayeur. »

« Cette … Cette Persian était pire que les deux autres générales. Je suis si faible …. Tellement faible … Je suis si faible … Tellement faible … »

« Oui, j'ai pu voir ça … Mais si tu commences à comparer une fourmi à un lion, ça ne risque pas d'être franchement équitable. T'es complètement stupide ou quoi ? Réfléchis donc un peu et juge de ta force par rapport à une personne normale. »

_Elle pousse un soupir alors que je ne sais pas si elle tente de me réconforter ou non. Je ne sais pas vraiment si elle va y arriver. Je sais juste que … Je suis démoralisé … complètement démoralisé même. Je sanglote alors qu'elle nous emmène dans une auberge, je me laisse faire._

« Vous pouvez nous mettre une chambre avec deux lits ? Merci bien. »

_Elle a payé la chambre et je commence déjà à craindre ce qui se passe. Je ne veux pas … Je ne veux pas … Je ne veux pas ! Je ne veux pas ! La dernière fois que j'ai dormi dans une chambre d'auberge, je ne veux pas ! JE NE VEUX PAS !_

« Bon … Repose-toi, tu as l'air sous le choc. »

_Elle me dit ça mais ça ne change rien à la situation ! Nous sommes en pleine journée ! Et puis, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle a fermé la porte à clé ?! POURQUOI ?! Et pourquoi est-ce qu'elle a pris sa forme de femme-Giratina ?_

« Ne t'approche surtout pas de moi ! NE T'APPROCHE PAS ! »

« … … … Oh … Je vois, tu as peur que je te fasse des choses, non ? Ou alors, c'est peut-être ce que tu désires dans le fond, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? »

« Je ne désires pas du tout ça ! Ne mens pas ! Je ne veux pas que tu me touches ! »

« Je te touche si je le désires … et te voir ainsi … C'est parfait … D'ailleurs, tu peux hurler autant que tu le veux, personne ne peut rentrer dans cette chambre ou entendre ce qui se passe à l'intérieur. »

_Elle commence à ramper sur le sol, s'avançant vers moi. Je sors mon maul mais il m'échappe aussitôt des mains. J'ai peur, j'ai terriblement peur ! J'ai peur d'elle ! TERRIBLEMENT PEUR ! Je commence à donner des coups de pied dans tous les sens mais elle m'en empêche, me soulevant d'un pied._

« Toi … Vraiment … Ca commence à me lasser ce petit jeu … Tu veux que je t'abandonne, c'est ça ? Parce que je t'ai branlé une fois ? Parce que les femmes-pokémons s'amusent à tes dépends et veulent copuler avec toi ? Et tu te prétends héros, c'est bien ça ? Mais quelle pleureuse ! Est-ce que tu as une petite idée du ridicule que tu es ? »

« Ne t'approche pas ! Lâche-moi ! Lâche-moi ! »

« Oh que oui … Je vais te lâcher ! DROIT DANS LE MUR ! »

_Elle me projette contre un mur et je pousse un hurlement de douleur avant de m'effondrer. Je ne sens déjà plus mon dos mais elle se met à ma hauteur, son visage près du mien._

« Si tu m'es inutile … Tu serviras de nourriture … Est-ce que tu comprends ça ? Est-ce que tu vois où je veux en venir ? Réponds-moi ! IMBECILE ! »

« Je veux être seul … Je veux juste être seul … »

« Oh … Tu veux être seul ? C'est bien ça ? Répète après moi … Regarde-moi bien dans les yeux et répète donc un peu pour voir. »

_Elle a son visage à quelques centimètres du mien. Je peux sentir son souffle chaud sur mes lèvres. Elle me fixe de ses yeux saphir. Je ne veux pas … J'ai toujours été seul … Et même si Giréléna est une femme-Giratina, même si … Elle a fait de ces choses sur moi … Je …_

« Bon … Je te laisse quelques secondes pour répondre. »

« Je ne veux pas que tu partes … Pas du tout. »

« Pas du tout ? Redis-moi ça bien en face … Aller. »

_Elle a vraiment ses lèvres trop proches des miennes. Je tremble de tout mon corps et elle m'empêche de détourner mon visage. Je bredouille :_

« D'accord … Je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles. Si tu t'en vas, je serai juste … complètement perdu. C'est tout … Mais tu es si horrible. »

« Qu'ai-je donc fait de si monstrueux alors ? Je t'écoute donc … Dis-moi ces horreurs. »

« Tu m'as forcé à faire des choses ! Tu m'as fait des choses ! »

« Mais tu es une pucelle ou quoi ?! J'ai juste été m'alimenter UNE fois ! Rien de plus ! Rien de moins ! Je t'ai branlé une fois ! Et c'est pour ça que tu me hais ? C'est pour cette stupidité que tu m'en veux autant ? C'est bien ça ? Et ce qui s'est passé à côté, tu l'oublies complètement ou quoi ? C'est ça ? »

« Les choses à côté ? De … De quoi exactement ? »

« Fais donc semblant d'ignorer l'arme que tu possèdes, l'entraînement … Le fait de te parler des esprits élémentaires pour que tu t'endurcisses. »

_Je … Je sais parfaitement qu'il y a beaucoup plus de côtés positifs que négatifs avec Giréléna mais non … Pas après ce qu'elle m'a fait, c'est beaucoup trop horrible. Tellement horrible même … Je ne peux pas oublier ça ! Je n'y arriverai pas le moins du monde ! Je ne peux pas … Je ne peux pas du tout même … Snif … _

« Et si je t'effaçais la mémoire ? Ca serait une bonne idée, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ma mémoire ? Ne me touche surtout pas ! »

« Te toucher ? On dirait vraiment que rien que le contact d'une femme sur ton corps te paralyse. Est-ce que tu vas t'évanouir, si je fais ça ? »

_Elle me paralyse avec sa queue, m'empêchant de me mouvoir. Puis elle colle sa poitrine contre mon torse, me souriant. NON ! Ce n'est pas bon ! Pas du tout bon ! Pas de la part d'une femme-pokémon ! Pas de sa part !_

« Et si je continues de faire ça ? Je crois qu'on va devoir faire un nouvel entraînement … »

_Quelle sorte d'entraînement ?! Elle m'effraie encore plus maintenant ! Plus que tout le reste ! Je ne veux pas ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle prépare mais je ne veux pas ! Je cherche à me débattre mais m'en empêche. Qu'est-ce que …_

« On va rester ainsi pendant quelques heures … le temps que tu t'adaptes au corps féminin, non ? Hahahaha ! »

« Ce n'est pas drôle ! Tu trouves ça amusant et tu te moques de moi ! »

« Je me moques de toi ? Il y a de fortes chances, c'est sûr. »

_Mais alors ce n'est pas un vrai entraînement ! Et puis, déjà, comment est-ce possible un tel entraînement ? Elle continue de se moquer de moi, j'en suis certain ! Mais … Ce n'est pas déplaisant. C'est même chaud._

_Enfin, le corps de Giréléna est chaud … Chaud et doux … Même sa queue de serpent, je l'avais sentie la dernière fois. Enfin … Je … Je tente de me calmer … Je ferme les yeux pendant quelques secondes._

_Puis j'ouvre subitement mes yeux et je remarque qu'il fait nuit ? Qu'est-ce que … Je suis couché dans mon lit alors que Giréléna est dans l'autre, sous sa forme humaine. Je me redresse dans le lit, passant une main sur mon front._

« J'aimerai savoir ce qui s'est passé. »

_Est-ce que je me suis endormi ? Pas en étant serré contre Giréléna. Je n'accepterai jamais ça ! Pas du tout même ! Et puis, je ne pense pas que ça soit elle qui m'a déposé dans le lit. Est-ce que j'ai toujours mes affaires ? Est-ce qu'elles sont bien ? Je jette un coup d'œil dans mon pantalon, ayant peur qu'elle m'ait fait des choses pendant que je dormais._

« Non … Rien de rien … Vraiment rien … Elle n'aurait vraiment rien fait ? »

_J'ai beaucoup de mal à y croire mais je vais lui faire confiance. Ce n'est pas comme si j'ai le choix, de toute façon. Je ne sais pas ce que je peux faire d'autres de toute façon … De toute façon … Je me répète ces trois mots avant de me recoucher dans le lit, regardant le plafond. C'est mieux pour moi que je tente de trouver le sommeil encore une fois._

_J'ai du mal à dormir … encore une fois … Je ne comprends pas comment j'ai pu autrefois … Enfin … J'aurai aimé … Je ne suis pas sûr. Je suis perplexe. Comment est-ce que j'ai pu dormir tranquillement à cause d'elle ?_

« Ce n'est pas normal … Pas du tout. »

« Et si tu te taisais et aller dormir plutôt que de parler ? Tu me fatigues. »

« Hein ? Euh … Je t'ai réveillée, Giréléna ? J'en suis vraiment désolé … »

« Tu n'as pas l'air de l'être. Tu dormais bien, continues, ça sera mieux. »

« Oui oui … Enfin … D'accord … Dors bien, Giréléna. »

_Je tente d'être calme et serein mais je n'y arrive pas. Pas le moins du monde même. Je suis juste … perdu et perplexe. Je referme les yeux mais finalement, le sommeil arrive bien plus facilement que je ne le croyais._

_Le lendemain matin, je me sens bien mieux que je ne le pensais. Je m'étire longuement, regardant Giréléna qui a repris sa forme humaine pour que l'on puisse sortir de l'auberge tranquillement. Elle me fixe et demande :_

« Et que je ne t'entende plus pleurer dorénavant … Ou alors, il y a intérêt à ce que ça soit pour une bonne raison, compris ? »

« Tant que tu ne me touches pas, c'est bon … »

« Je te toucherai quand cela sera nécessaire … Du genre, quand j'aurai faim … Hmmm. »

_Voilà qu'elle se lèche les lèvres. Elle croit vraiment que je vais lui servir de casse-croûte sexuel ? Ce n'est pas parce qu'hier, elle m'est paru sympathique que je vais me laisser faire ! Il en est hors de question même ! Je ne me laisserai pas faire par elle ! PAS DU TOUT !_

« Et bien entendu, tu pourras toujours tenter de te défendre, comprends que ça ne sert à rien. On y va ? Il faut leur montrer que tu vas bien. »

_Que je vais bien ? A qui ? Je descends les escaliers et remarque que certaines personnes m'observent. C'est vrai qu'après le spectacle d'hier … J'ai honte maintenant._

« Nous n'étions pas obligés de nous présenter devant eux, Giréléna. »

« Il le faut bien … Tu n'auras qu'à devenir plus héroïque la prochaine fois que tu te présenteras à eux. Allons-y, ne perdons pas plus de temps maintenant. »

« Je sais … Je sais … J'ai parfaitement compris le message. »

« Allons-y… » _répète-t-elle avant de me prendre le bras, me traînant avec elle hors de l'auberge. Je remarque quelques regards jaloux avant d'observer Giréléna. J'oublie à chaque fois que sous forme humaine, elle est une femme magnifique._

_Je ne sais pas … ce que je peux dire réellement. Je suis à nouveau dans les ruelles avec elle alors qu'elle me regarde à son tour. Elle murmura :_

« Je peux savoir ce qu'il y a de si spécial avec moi ? »

« Je … Non … Je ne pense pas que ça va t'intéresser. »

« Quand tu parles ainsi, c'est le meilleur moyen pour me forcer à te retirer les vers du nez. Parles donc sinon … Tu risques de souffrir. »

« Je sais où se trouve l'esprit élémentaire de l'acier. »

_Voilà, je l'ai dit. Elle me regarde en haussant un sourcil comme pour me juger si je mens ou non mais je ne suis pas comme ça ! Je n'ai pas que ça à faire de mentir ! Pas du tout même ! Je ne veux pas d'un mensonge, pas du tout même !_

« Hmmm … Tant mieux alors, non ? Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? »

« Ben … Je comptais me rendre à l'endroit où il se trouve. Ce n'est pas normal ? »

« Si … Ca l'est. Mais tu sais qu'il y aura surement des femmes-pokémons, n'est-ce pas ? Car je sais parfaitement ce que contient cette mine. De toute façon, un esprit élémentaire est rarement non-accompagné … même s'il n'a pas besoin forcément de femmes-pokémons pour le protéger. Mais est-ce que tu restes confiant ? »

« Il le faut bien … Si je ne possède pas cet esprit élémentaire, je n'aurai jamais de chance. »

« Disons que tu n'en possédais déjà pas au départ. Je pense plutôt que tu voulais dire aucune chance au combat, n'est-ce pas ? Et je te préviens … Il faut que tu te fasses accepté par l'esprit élémentaire pour qu'il te confie son pouvoir. Et même après cela, rien ne dit que tu seras capable d'utiliser ses pouvoirs. »

« Je ne peux rien faire si je n'essaie pas ! »

« Oh … Voilà donc à nouveau la motivation du jeune héros qui refait surface. Tant mieux … Tant mieux … Voyons voir ce que cette motivation te donnera plus tard. »

_Est-ce qu'elle cherche à me réconforter ? Car elle est loin d'être douée pour ça. Enfin, je préfère ne pas lui en faire la remarque et je me remets en route. Normalement, l'esprit se trouve dans les mines à plusieurs kilomètres de cette ville. Je dois juste me renseigner avant que l'on quitte la ville mais bon …_

« Zut ! J'ai oublié de faire des achats ! »

« Hein ? Tu veux dire par là que l'on aura pas à manger ?! DEPÊCHES-TOI ! »

_Elle me hurle dessus alors qu'elle se met aussitôt à courir derrière moi. J'accélère le pas, j'ai failli oublier ça ! J'aurais été dans de beaux draps ! Car oui, là, Giréléna ne m'aurait jamais pardonné ça ! Je le sais parfaitement même ! Vite vite ! Faire quelques courses puis on quitte la ville et en direction vers l'esprit élémentaire du métal !_


	7. Chapitre 7 : Dans la nuit

**Chapitre 7 : Dans la nuit**

« Vraiment … Je te le jure … Une fois … mais pas deux hein ? »

« Pardon … Pardon … Ce n'était vraiment pas voulu cette fois. »

« Tu veux dire que les fois précédentes, ça l'était ? »

_HEIN MAIS NON ! Elle modifie encore mes paroles ! Je tente de m'expliquer mais elle hausse les épaules, déclarant que ce n'est pas grave. Le plus important, c'est le fait qu'elle ait à manger aujourd'hui et surtout dans son assiette._

« Oui … C'est bon … Tu auras un repas ce soir, je te le promets. Avec les courses faites, je devrai tenir quelques jours quand même. Mais après, cela risque d'être très difficile. »

« On va se débrouiller. Tu as affaire à la reine des femmes-pokémons avec toi. Tu ne crois pas que le souci d'argent me concerne réellement ? »

« Je ne crois pas que vendre les effets personnels d'une femme-pokémon, qu'importe qu'elle soit la reine ou non, soit vraiment … une bonne idée. »

« Hum ? Qui parlait de vendre mes vêtements ? Sauf si tu désires me voir nue … Mais pour ça, il va falloir que tu fasses bien plus que de pleurer et sangloter devant chaque femme-pokémon. De toute façon, tu n'es qu'un simple humain. »

« Merci bien … Je le sais parfaitement mais je préfère être un simple humain qu'une femme-pokémon. D'ailleurs, il n'existe pas d'hommes-pokémons ? »

« Quelle étrange question. Pourquoi est-ce que tu poses cette question ? » _demande-t-elle alors que j'hausse les épaules comme elle auparavant._

« Je ne sais pas … Juste pour me renseigner. Vu que vous violez tout le monde, ça m'étonne un peu quand même … Donc voilà … Je voulais juste savoir. »

« Violer … Tu crois que tous les hommes ne sont pas consentants à coucher avec des femmes-pokémons ? C'est bien ça ? »

_J'ai l'impression d'avoir marché sur une mine puisqu'elle n'a pas l'air d'avoir apprécié mes propos. Je toussote un peu, je suis sûr que dans le fond, certains se laissent faire._

« Dans le cas des héros, je suis sûr et certain qu'aucun d'entre eux ne ferait une telle chose ! »

« … HAHAHAHA ! Quel simplet … Ce sont justement ceux à même d'apprécier le plus le sexe avec une femme-pokémon. Puisqu'ils n'arrêtent pas de les combattre, ils finissent indubitablement par se laisser envahir par ce désir. Toi aussi … Un jour, tu finiras par craquer. Ce jour précis, je te promets que je te laisserai te débrouiller seul. »

« HORS DE QUESTION ! Et je ne me répèterai pas à ce sujet ! JAMAIS je ne faiblirai ! » _dis-je avec conviction alors qu'elle éclate de rire, rapprochant son visage près du mien. Sa langue vient lécher le lobe de mon oreille, me faisant frissonner._

« Je suis sûre que si … Que devrions-nous parier ? Oh … Je sais parfaitement … Ta virginité. Mais je ne parle pas de celle anale. Celle-là, je l'ai déjà prise. HAHAHAHA ! »

« SALOPE ! » _hurle-je subitement alors que je rougis violemment. Je … Non ! Comment est-ce que … J'ai pu dire une telle chose ? Je l'ai insultée ? Enfin, c'est une vilaine insulte. Une horrible insulte même. Je …_

« Insinuerais-tu que je suis comme cette fille de joie ? »

… … … _Je reste parfaitement immobile avant de poser un genou au sol, la tête baissée. Elle ne bouge plus à son tour et je sens qu'elle est surprise car elle ne parle pas._

« Pardon, Giréléna. Mes mots ont dépassé mes pensées. Sur le moment, je t'en ai voulu … Enfin, je t'en veux toujours mais je n'aurai pas dû … t'appeler comme ça. Ce que tu fais de ton corps ne concerne que toi. Tu es libre de coucher avec qui tu veux. Je m'excuse encore … Je ne voulais pas du tout être offensant. »

« Là, tu deviens embarrassant comme garçon. »

_Embarrassant ? Je me redresse alors qu'elle reste de marbre. Je ne vois pas où … Enfin, je remarque quelques brèves rougeurs sur ses joues. Les femmes-pokémons peuvent rougir ? Enfin les femmes de sa trempe ? Car je crois que la demoiselle Magicarpe en était déjà capable. Enfin, il vaut mieux que je n'en parle pas._

« Euh … Tu veux que je prépare à manger maintenant, Giréléna ? Tu as peut-être déjà faim ? Non ? C'est à toi de voir. »

« Si c'est pour te faire pardonner, un repas, ça ne se refuse pas. »

_Je sais un peu la prendre par les sentiments : la nourriture. Je suis assez fier de ma stratégie sur ce coup. Je m'attèle déjà au repas alors que je m'en veux quand même un peu. C'est vrai … Je n'ai pas à l'insulter de la sorte._

« Pardon encore Giréléna. Pour ce que je t'ai dit. »

_Je me répète alors que je le suis sers à manger. Elle semble ignorer mes propos, commençant à avaler le contenu de son assiette avec lenteur. Elle a même les yeux fermés. Je ferai mieux de ne pas parler, c'est mieux …_

« Tant que tu t'excuses de tes propos et comme tu sembles sincère, je laisse passer. Mais la prochaine fois que j'ai « faim », tu as intérêt à te laisser faire. »

« Hors de question. Je suis toujours régi par les principes de la déesse Harsia. Je ne me laisserai jamais faire, c'est pourtant pas dur à comprendre ! »

« Pas dur à comprendre … mais à mettre en application, ça l'est, n'est-ce pas ? »

« … … … Nous verrons bien. » _dis-je avec une lueur de défi, mangeant aussi de mon côté. Si j'obtiens l'esprit élémentaire du métal, je pourrai lui tenir tête._

_La soirée se passe plus tranquillement et je décide alors de m'entraîner devant ses yeux. Même si je n'apprends pas de nouvelles techniques, je me dis que peut-être … je dois me perfectionner non ? Je l'espère._

« Rappelles-toi que cette technique avec ton maul est faite pour blesser faiblement mais rapidement ton adversaire. S'il a une armure ou des écailles, ça ne sert à rien. »

« Je note, je note … Enfin, je crois … Mais merci quand même. »

« Humpf … On verra ça quand tu vas les mettre en application, d'accord ? »

« En application ? Hein ? Euh … J'espère ne jamais avoir à recombattre mais je sais que malheureusement, ça sera quand même le cas. »

_Je ne suis pas d'un naturel optimiste ces temps-ci à cause de Giréléna. Je sais parfaitement qu'avec les femmes-pokémons, je ne pourrai pas réellement … m'empêcher de les combattre. Il faudra que je les scelle … Ah … Vraiment …_

« Giréléna, je crois qu'il est l'heure de se coucher. On prépare pour aller dormir ? »

« Tu es déjà fatigué par ton entraînement ? Enfin, il vaut mieux que tu fasses cela plutôt que de t'entraîner sans même chercher à t'arrêter. »

« Euh … Pas forcément fatigué mais si je commence à m'exténuer inutilement, ce n'est pas bon du tout même. Enfin bref … Tiens, Giréléna, j'ai aussi acheté ça pour toi. »

_Je sais bien que je ne roule pas sur l'or mais bon … Ca me fait quand même mal. Pendant que j'allais faire les courses, j'ai été acheté une couverture. C'est assez cher sur le coup mais au moins, je sais que ça sera utile. C'est une couverture assez grosse et épaisse et ça m'étonne quand même que Giréléna n'a pas remarqué que mon sac avait doublé de volume quand je l'ai mise à l'intérieur. Enfin bon, c'est aussi une couverture qui se replie facilement sur elle-même donc voilà …_

« Hein ? C'est quoi ça ? Enfin non … Je le sais mais … »

« C'est pour toi. Quand tu dors dehors à la belle étoile, tu es toujours mise en boule … et bon … Tu dois quand même avoir un peu froid. »

« Je suis une femme-Giratina. Tu penses réellement que je peux attraper froid ? Enfin … Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que je te dise merci de cette attention. Mais c'est comme ça que tu comptes unifier les femmes-pokémons et les humains ? En offrant des couvertures ? »

« Non … Pas vraiment … Mais au moins, que je tente d'être amical avec l'une d'entre elles qui n'arrête pas de me maltraiter … »

_Je la vois faire un petit sourire … mais je n'arrive pas à savoir s'il est maléfique ou chaleureux. Enfin, qu'importe, elle se recroqueville mais emmitouflée dans la couverture. Seule sa tête en sort et elle ferme les yeux. J'ai l'impression d'avoir un animal de compagnie et … bon … Enfin ! Je vais plutôt aller me coucher au lieu de penser à des bêtises de la sorte, ça sera bien mieux pour tout le monde ! Moi-même, je pars dormir._

_Enfin … Je tente de dormir mais quelques heures plus tard, je me réveille subitement. J'ai cru entendre du bruit … Et ça ne me plait pas vraiment. Je regarde à côté de moi … et je remarque Giréléna n'est plus là ?! Et la couverture non plus !_

« Qu'est-ce … Giréléna ?! Giréléna ! »

_Je cris son nom mais aucune réponse de sa part. Ca ne me plait pas … Pas du tout même. J'espère qu'elle ne prépare pas un mauvais coup car là, sinon, ça risque de ne pas me plaire du tout. Mais rien du tout … Aucune réponse._

_Et puis … Cette présence, ce n'est pas celle de Giréléna que je ressens mais une autre ! Il y a une autre femme-pokémon dans les environs ! Je fais apparaître mon maul et me retourne aussitôt, me tenant face à deux yeux rubis … deux yeux qui brillent dans le noir. Qu'est-ce que … Juchée sur une branche, une femme est là … en train de me regarder._

« Oh ? Tu as donc repéré ma présence ? Pourtant, dans la nuit, cela est quasiment impossible. » _murmure doucement une voix féminine._

_Je peux la voir … Une femme recouverte de plumes sur la majeure partie de son corps … Sauf ses seins, son ventre et son vagin … Elle a des ailes violettes, de petites ailes … mais aussi des serres à la place des pieds. Par contre, elle ne donne pas l'impression d'avoir de mains … mais je ne pense pas que ça soit important pour le moment._

« Hoothoot. C'est comme ça que s'appelle ma race ! Au moins, que tu saches avec qui tu vas finir ton existence, non ? » _me dit-elle avec amusement alors que j'hoche la tête négativement. Elle n'a pas l'air de comprendre la situation … loin de là même._

« Il en est hors de question mais tu me connais très mal visiblement. »

« Oh … Mais nous allons apprendre tous les deux à nous connaître, j'en suis sûre et certaine. Héhéhé … Ne t'en fait donc pas, mon grand. Je suis sûre que tu apprécieras ce que je compte faire avec toi … On commence ? »

_On commence quoi ? Elle veut réellement se battre ? Elle va être bien reçue ! C'est comme je le pensais avec Giréléna ! Je ne peux pas empêcher certains combats ! Cette Hoothoot n'a qu'une idée en tête et elle ne me plaît pas le moins du monde !_

« Bon … Aller … Je te fais d'abord une démonstration ? Pour que tu comprennes à quel point tu risques d'être surpris par ma vitesse ? »

_Hein ? Qu'est-ce que … L'une des serres vient de disparaître de mes yeux … Comment est-ce … Où est-ce qu'elle se trouve ? AH ! Elle est levée en l'air ! Je n'avais même pas remarqué cela ! Comment est-ce qu'elle a fait ça ? J'ai à peine le temps de cligner un œil que déjà, elle a changé de serre sur laquelle elle se tient. Cette vitesse est prodigieuse ! Mais est-ce qu'elle est vraiment capable de continuer comme ça sans aucun problème ?_

« Surpris ? Pourtant, ce n'est que le début, tu ne trouves pas ? Et regardes donc dans cette position … Est-ce que tu ne trouves pas la vue charmante ? »

_Comme elle a une serre levée jusqu'au ciel, ses lèvres vaginales sont clairement visibles. Gloups … Ce n'est pas le moment d'observer ça ! Je … AH ! Elle vient de quitter sa branche et j'ai déjà des entailles sur le torse ! Sa serre ensanglantée vient de me blesser sans même que je réagisse ?! Je ! AAAAAH !_

« Non ! Calme-toi … Calme-toi s'il te plaît … Ça ne sert à rien de s'emporter. »  
><em><br>Enfin, de s'emporter … Plutôt de s'apeurer pour pas grand-chose. Je dois me calmer car sinon, le combat est terminé avant même d'avoir commencé. Ca ne serait pas du tout une bonne chose. Je vaux bien mieux que ça. Oh que oui …_

« Hmmm ? Je pensais que ma vitesse t'impressionnerait. Et que tu t'apprêterais déjà à abdiquer … et à te laisser faire. »

« Hors de question … Je ne me répèterai pas à ce sujet ! »

« Oh … Un garçon qui pense avoir le choix. Je vais m'amuser à t'assoupir pour que tes paupières soient de plus en plus lourdes. Hahaha … »

_Elle ricane alors qu'elle recommence son mouvement avec ses serres. Trop rapide … C'est bien trop rapide pour moi. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut toujours que je tombe sur des femmes-pokémons plus que puissantes ? Ce n'est pas normal ! Pas du tout même !_

« Je ne veux pas mourir maintenant … Mon corps … Je ne laisserai personne le toucher ! Il en est hors de question ! Je combattrai jusqu'au bout ! »

« Soit, soit, soit ! Amusons-nous donc tous les deux ! »

« Ce n'est pas une question de s'amuser ou non ! »

_Je me sens mal … comme à chaque combat où je suis sûr de perdre … Du moins, presque certain … Je me sens mal … Je ferai mieux de me concentrer mais déjà ma vue se brouille à moitié. Ce sont les pouvoirs de la Hoothoot, n'est-ce pas ?_

« Dors à moitié … Dors si facilement que cela sera un plaisir de te réveiller d'une façon sexuelle et amusante … Hahaha … »

_Une façon amusante et sexuelle ? Je ne suis pas sûr que cela ne me concerne réellement … Pas du tout même. Gloups … Je … Je dois combattre ce sommeil, j'en suis sûr !_

« Elle pourrait … quand même … m'encourager un peu. »

_Je marmonne cela alors que j'en veux un peu à Giréléna … Je suis sûr qu'elle s'est enfuie comme d'habitude. Pour une reine des femmes-pokémons, c'est vraiment risible de sa part … Gloups … Je me sens un peu mal … Non, en fait, je me sens très mal ! Et ce n'est pas à cause du sang perdu qui est en très faible quantité ! Ah … Ah … Ah … J'espère que ce n'est pas annonciateur de mauvaises choses mais …je commence à avoir l'habitude maintenant._


	8. Mauvaise fin : Délicieuses ténèbres

**Mauvaise fin : Délicieuses ténèbres**

« Mais bon … Il est temps de commencer à s'amuser à te toucher aussi hein ? Et pas seulement avec mes serres … Hmm. »

_Je sursaute sur le moment alors qu'elle s'envole, disparaissant dans la nuit. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Où est-ce qu'elle se trouve ? Mon maul … Je le tiens dans mes mains alors que je cherche un endroit … où la trouver._

« Giréléna … Je sais bien que je ne peux pas compter sur toi … comment … Mais au moins, restes présente un peu ! Essaye d'être auprès de moi. »

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi je dis ça, je ne sais pas du tout mais je … J'aimerai juste éviter d'être seul pendant un combat. Même si elle ne m'aide pas ! Même si elle est inutile … Enfin, je … Je ne devrai pas perdre de temps à penser à ça !_

« ATTENTION ! DERRIERE TOI ! »

_Je me retourne au dernier moment mais en fait, deux serres se plantent dans mon dos, lacérant celui-ci mais aussi mes habits. Je me retrouve torse nu avec des blessures sur le torse et le dos. Cette attaque … Elle m'a eu par surprise ! Mais elle a déjà disparu une nouvelle fois ?! J'hurle pour qu'elle m'entende bien :_

« Arrête ça ! Ce n'est pas drôle du tout ! Viens donc te battre réellement au lieu ! »

« C'est ma façon de me battre … Que cela te plaise ou non ! »

_Que cela me plaise ou non, je sais bien que de toute façon, elle n'en a rien à faire ! Mais je ne peux pas atteindre quelque chose que je ne vois pas ! Et puis, mes habits … Ils sont déchirés ! Complètement déchirés même ! Je suis censé faire quoi ?_

« Bouh. » _dit soudainement la Hoothoot en apparaissant devant moi, me faisant sursauter en arrière et m'écrouler sur les fesses. Aussitôt, une aile agile se pose sur mon entrejambe, commençant à le masser et à lui donner du volume. _« Oh ! Mais dis donc, ça a l'air pas si mal que ça en fin de compte ! Je sens que toi et moi, on va bien s'entendre ! »

« Lâche-moi ! Je ne te laisserai pas faire ! »

_Tenant toujours mon maul à deux mains, je tente de l'abattre sur la femme-pokémon qui s'envole à nouveau, disparaissant dans les cieux. Zu … Zut ! J'ai une érection à cause d'elle ! Ça ne pouvait pas être pire maintenant !_

_Pas du tout pire même … Ah … Ah … Vraiment … Qu'est-ce que je vais faire avec ça ? Je ne peux pas me concentrer avec une telle chose ! C'est pourquoi je ne dois jamais me faire déconcentrer avec une telle attaque ! JAMAIS !_

_Mais cette Hoothoot … Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire pour l'atteindre ? Je n'arrive même pas à la trouver … Pas du tout … Et puis, réussir à me donner une érection avec l'une de ses ailes … alors qu'elle n'a même pas de main ! C'est juste horrible et impressionnant en même temps ! Je ne vais pas la féliciter non plus !_

_Pas du tout même ! Loin de là … Mais elle est où ? Je dois me concentrer … Je ferme les yeux et tente d'écouter autour de moi. Il y a un battement d'ailes … C'est bien ça. J'entends un battement d'ailes autour de moi. Puis soudainement, je fais chavirer mon maul sur le côté droit, percutant quelque chose._

« AIIIIIIIIIIIE ! Ca fait terriblement mal là ! »

_J'ai touché la Hoothoot ! D'ailleurs, elle a été réceptionnée par un arbre ! Mais bon … J'ai réussi à faire ce que je voulais ! Je rouvre les yeux, remarquant la position indécente dans laquelle se trouve la Hoothoot ! La tête en bas, les jambes écartées, ses lèvres vaginales sont bien visibles … et j'ai du mal à rester insensible à ça._

« Ca ne me plaît pas si tu commences à riposter ! Pas du tout même ! Si tu continues comme ça, il va falloir que je devienne sérieuse ! »

_Elle fit un petit saut, se réceptionnant correctement avant que ses serres ne se plantent dans le sol. Elle me regarde en fronçant les sourcils. Cela ne lui a pas plu hein ? Mais qu'importe, ça ne me dérange pas … Je ne vais pas lui faire plaisir non plus !_

« Je peux te laisser partir si tu le désires … Je n'irai pas te sceller et je ne te poursuivrai pas … Et je ne t'en veux pas pour mes habits. »

« Oh ? Parce que tu as réussi à me toucher, tu prends la grosse tête, c'est bien ça ? Puisque tu n'as plus de haut, je vais donc m'amuser à extirper ton sexe de ton pantalon … Voir même complètement le déchirer à son tour. »

_Et elle croit que je vais accepter ça ? Elle se fout le doigt dans l'œil la demoiselle ! Il en est hors de question ! Je combattrai jusqu'au bout ! Et je compte bien gagner ! Je referme les yeux, écoutant ses battements d'ailes. Mais soudainement, je suis projeté en arrière, comme si j'avais été percuté par quelque chose._

« HEY ! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ça ?! Ce n'est pas normal ! »

« Tu penses que j'ai besoin de t'atteindre directement pour me battre contre toi ? La même technique ne marchera pas deux fois contre moi ! »

« Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Tu as fait quoi ?! »

« Un petit choc mental … Ce sont des pouvoirs psychiques si tu préfères. Mais ne t'en fait pas … Je peux très bien te branler de la sorte aussi … ou du genre faire ça. »

_Sans qu'elle ne bouge, ses yeux deviennent roses alors que je vois mon pantalon qui s'ouvre faiblement. Je tente de le refermer mais je me retrouve soulevé dans les airs, la tête en bas alors que mon pantalon quitte mes jambes, me laissant paraître en culotte tendue. Ah … Ah … Si elle peut faire ça, je suis censé réagir comment ?!_

_Je ne peux pas lutter contre ce genre de pouvoirs ! Pas du tout même ! Il faut que j'arrive à l'atteindre ! Que j'en sois capable ! Mais je n'y arrive pas ! Pas du tout même ! Ah … Ah … Ah … Je commence vraiment à avoir peur … Drôlement peur même … là._

_Je reste immobile, toujours sous le choc de ses pouvoirs. En fait non … Je ne peux même plus bouger alors qu'elle s'approche de moi, plaçant ses deux ailes sur ma culotte pour commencer à me masser le sexe. Je ne sais pas si c'est la peur ou autre chose … mais j'urine peu à peu. Elle est étonnée, rigolant :_

« Oh ! Déjà ? C'était bien rapide ! Mais bon … Les jeunes garçons sont capables d'être d'attaque très rapidement non hein ? »

_Elle approche sa bouche de ma culotte, commençant à lécher le liquide qui perle avant de faire une moue. Elle se relève, m'attrapant les bras par ses serres avant de dire :_

« Mais ce n'est pas du sperme ! Je ne veux pas d'un homme sale et qui se pisse dessus ! Tu viens avec moi ! On va d'abord aller te laver avant utilisation ! »

_Avant utilisation ? Je ne suis pas un objet ! Pas du tout même ! Je tente de répliquer mais je n'en ai pas vraiment la possibilité, étant soulevé dans les airs. Oh bon sang ! Je suis dans les airs ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle va faire ?! Elle ne va quand même pas me … AH ! Elle m'emmène près d'un ruisseau et à faible hauteur, elle me jette dedans !_

_Je … Je … Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ça ? Je suis censé … AH ! Elle garde son emprise sur moi et me déchire ma culotte, me laissant complètement nu et excité. Ah … Ah … Ah … Elle regarde mon sexe, passant sa langue sur mes bourses alors que j'en tremble. Je ne peux pas bouger ! Je ne peux pas bouger !_

« Hmmm … Appétissant … Et j'espère qu'elles contiennent beaucoup de liquide … et pas de l'urine ! C'est compris ? Si tu sors autre chose que du sperme de ton sexe, je te le lacère ! »

_Je … Je ne peux pas vraiment lui désobéir, je le sais parfaitement. Je suis … perdu … réellement perdu même. Ah … Ah … Ah … Je me laisse faire alors qu'elle arrose mon sexe avec de l'eau avant de l'enfouir dans sa bouche. C'est … AH ! C'est quoi ça ? Je … Je … Ah … Oh … Mon sexe … Mon sexe !_

« Tu vas déjà jouir ? Humpf ! Fais donc ! »

_C'est pas la même sensation que Giréléna, c'est autre chose … C'est moins expert. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant déplaisant. Il suffit de quelques secondes pour que je me décharge en elle, plusieurs giclées blanches arrivant dans sa bouche alors qu'elle avale goulument. _

« Ah ! Parfait, parfait, parfait ! Ca a un drôle de goût mais je suis sûre d'une chose : ça sera parfait pour en terminer avec toi ! Héhéhéhé ! Maintenant, on passe à l'acte ? »

« A … A …. A l'acte ? »

« Oh … Tu ne connais pas le corps d'une femme ? Tu crois que ton pénis va juste aller dans ma bouche ou quoi ? Regarde donc ça … »

_Elle fait comme au début du combat. Elle lève en l'air l'une de ses serres avec une certaine grâce et agilité … laissant paraître ses lèvres vaginales. Je … Je … Je n'ai jamais fait ça ! Je ne veux pas le faire maintenant ! Je me relève dans le ruisseau, commençant à courir._

« Tu ne m'attraperas jamais ! »

« Et tu comptes courir complètement nu dans la nature ? Si ce n'est pas moi qui t'aurais, ça sera une autre … mais je ne partage pas ma nourriture ! »

_J'entends des battements d'ailes dans mon dos et je me retrouve soudainement projeté presque au-dehors du ruisseau. Le bas de mon corps baigne dans l'eau alors que mes bras sont paralysés par les serres de la femme-Hoothoot._

« Tu es amusant comme garçon, est-ce que l'on te l'a déjà dit ? »

« Je … Je ne veux pas d'une relation impure avec une femme-pokémon ! »

« Impure, impure … Tout de suite les grands mots ! Ne t'en fait donc pas … Ca ne sera que du bonheur pour toi ! Je suis certaine que tu vas apprécier le traitement que je vais te promettre ! Hahahaha ! Oh que oui ! »

_Je ne peux rien faire ! Rien du tout ! Rien ! RIEN ! Je la vois qui abaisse son corps au niveau de mon pilier de chair, ses lèvres vaginales l'avalant tout cru. Gloups ! Je ne veux pas ! Je … Oh … C'est … C'est spécial …_

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses hein ? Et encore, je ne suis qu'une Hoothoot ! Je ne te fais pas dire ce que ça donnera le jour où je serais une Noarfang ! »

« Je ne veux pas le savoir ! Ne continue pas ! NE … »

« Roh ! Mais tu vas arrêter de te plaindre ? Quand c'est bon, il faut continuer ! »

_Je la sens … Je la sens complètement … Mon sexe est enfoui en elle … Mon sexe est encerclé par son antre. C'est … C'est serré, vraiment très serré même ! C'est chaud … C'est chaleureux oui … Ça fait du bien … tellement de bien que …_

« AH ! NON ! Je … »

« Quoi ? Déjà ? Vraiment … Il va falloir t'entraîner pour que tu dures plus longtemps que ça ! Aller ! On recommence tout de suite ! »

_Je n'ai pas eu le temps de jouir qu'elle recommence à faire les mouvements de hanche. En même temps, elle se plie à moitié pour venir lécher mon torse et mes plaies. Je … Je … C'est si bon en fin de compte. Ce n'est pas mauvais du tout._

« Regarde-moi … Tu as la bouche grande ouverte, viens donc par là … On va partager nos salives et bien plus même ! »

_Elle copule avec moi sans interruption. Je suis esclave de son corps, je le sens … En fait, je ne crois même plus m'intéresser à ma quête pour unifier le monde entre les femmes-pokémons et les humains. La seule chose qui m'intéresse maintenant, c'est de continuer à copuler avec cette femme-Hoothoot sans même chercher à m'interrompre ne serait-ce qu'une fois. Je veux juste copuler avec elle … Rien de plus … Rien d'autre._

_Je retrouve mes esprits peu à peu alors que je sens que c'est comme les dernière fois. Ce n'est qu'un rêve … Enfin, quelque chose qui risque de m'arriver si je ne me bats pas sérieusement contre cette femme Hoothoot._

« Tu étais en train de rêvasser, ce n'est pas bien ! Pas bien du tout même ! Héhéhé ! »

_Hein ? Bien entendu ! Mais je me sens ragaillardi ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais à chaque fois que j'ai ces rêves, je suis capable de deviner maintenant la façon de se battre de mes adversaires ! Je prends mon maul à deux mains et sourit._

« Je vais te sceller une bonne fois pour toutes ! »

« Me sceller ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes là ? C'est quoi ça ? Me sceller ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire en plus à la base hein ? »

« Que tu vas retrouver une apparence normale … Enfin, tu auras une apparence d'oiseau ! Une Hoothoot ! Mais tu ne seras plus une femme ! »

« Une femme-Hoothoot ? Hein ? MAIS JE NE VAIS PAS TE LAISSER FAIRE ! »

« Ah bon ? Je ne suis pas sûr que je te laisse le choix non plus ! » _dis-je avec confiance. Je me sens à chaque fois ragaillardi comme après chaque … rêve._

_Mais c'est étrange. Je me demande si Giréléna a une explication à ça. Enfin bon … Il vaut mieux que je ne lui en parle pas. Ce genre de choses pourrait m'être très utile si un jour, je dois aller la combattre ! Enfin, pas un jour … Je ne sais pas quand j'irai la combattre ! Je ne suis même pas sûr que ça soit encore une bonne idée !_

« Et tu penses pouvoir me battre si tu n'es pas concentré ? »

_Je ferme aussitôt les yeux après ses propos alors que j'entends ses battements d'ailes. Je donne un coup sur ma gauche avec mon maul, celui-ci touchant la femme qui se retrouva projetée dans un arbre ... comme dans mon rêve !_

« AIE ! CA FAIT MAL CA ! Comment est-ce que tu as deviné ? »

« Je n'ai pas deviné … J'ai juste réfléchi au fait que je ne pouvais pas te voir assez bien dans cet endroit … Donc, voilà … »

« Tu vas voir ! Ca ne marchera pas deux fois de suite ! C'était un coup de chance de ta part ! Ca ne se reproduira pas ! J'en suis sûr et certaine ! »

« Tu n'as qu'à essayer pour voir, tu ne seras pas déçue du voyage. »

« Et en plus, tu joues le prétentieux ! Tu vas voir ! »

_Justement, je ne vais pas voir. Je garde mes yeux fixés sur elle alors qu'elle se redresse. Je suis prêt à me battre maintenant ! Je n'ai pas à avoir peur d'elle ! Elle n'est qu'une simple femme-pokémon ! Ce n'est pas comme les générales !_


	9. Chapitre 8 : Mise en application

**Chapitre 8 : Mise en application**

« Ce n'était qu'un coup de chance et je vais te le montrer maintenant ! »

_Mes petits instants où je rêve sont le reflet de quelque chose qui peut devenir une réalité. Je ne sais pas réellement comment faire pour combattre cela mais maintenant que je connais ses techniques, je suis sûrement capable de lui tenir tête. C'est l'unique chose qui m'intéresse pour le moment !_

_Les yeux fermés, j'attends qu'elle m'attaque … J'entends le bruit de ses ailes. C'est comme ça que je sais où elle est réellement. C'est comme ça que je devine l'endroit par où elle va attaquer. Tenant mon maul fermement, je commence à donner un coup en face de moi, le maul percutant le crâne de la Hoothoot._

« AIE ! Mais c'est pas possible ça ! Ca fait deux fois de suite ! »

« Ce n'est donc peut-être pas de la chance ? Mais juste que je suis capable de t'affronter ? Je ne veux pas me battre contre toi, pas du tout même. Alors … Arrêtons ça d'accord ? J'œuvre pour la paix entre les femmes-pokémons et les humains. »

« Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore n'importe quoi ? Ca ne marchera pas ! Un moment, tu te feras avoir par mes griffes ! J'en suis certaine ! »

_Elle veut recommencer encore une fois ? Elle ne comprend donc pas qu'elle ne peut pas me battre de la sorte ? Enfin, je ne suis pas vaniteux, pas du tout. Je suis réaliste. Mais je n'aime que moyennement penser de la sorte._

_Je continue de fermer les yeux mais je n'entends plus aucun battement d'ailes. Elle n'est pas en train de voler, n'est-ce pas ? Est-ce qu'elle tenterait déjà son autre attaque ? Elle n'oserait pas quand même ! Je rouvre les yeux et je la vois en face de moi._

« AH ! Tu as deviné que j'allais marcher vers toi pour que tu ne m'entendes pas ?! »

« C'est surtout le fait que je ne t'entende pas qui a fait que j'ai rouvert les yeux … »

« Hein ? NON ! C'est pas possible ! C'est pas normal ! Ca ne devrait pas être ainsi ! Non mais oh ! J'en ai assez ! Tu te moques de moi ! »

« Je n'ai pas que ça à … faire … »

_Pas du tout même. La femme aux cheveux bruns et aux ailes commence à s'envoler dans les airs. Est-ce qu'elle a compris ? Qu'elle ne peut rien contre moi ? Non … Comme j'ai les yeux ouverts, elle fonce vers moi, serres sorties._

« CETTE FOIS-CI … JE SUIS SURE DE REUSSIR ! »

« Non. Tu n'y arriveras pas, ce n'est pas plus compliqué que ça. »

_Je suis assez nonchalant alors que je l'attends de pied ferme. Mon corps fait un pivotement sur le côté avant que mon arme ne vienne frapper ses deux serres, la faisant dériver sur le côté et s'écrouler sur le sol à quelques mètres de moi … Désolé pour elle mais je crois que je n'ai pas d'autres choix. Je vais devoir alors la sceller comme cette femme-Krabby auparavant. Je n'aime pas ça … mais trouver des femmes-pokémons pacifiques, ça a l'air vraiment bien plus dur que prévu … Vraiment bien plus dur._

« Alors … Est-ce que tu abandonnes maintenant ou non ? »

_Je la menace de mon arme mais elle reste de marbre, gémissante de douleur. Pourtant, je n'ai pas encore fait trop fort normalement, loin de là même. Je ménage mes coups … mais il n'y a pas que ça normalement. Pfiou …_

« Abandonner ? Pour qui est-ce que tu me prends ? Une humaine ? J'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac ! Tu vas voir ce qui risque de t'arriver ! »

_Elle se redresse subitement et me fait face. Elle me regarde de ses yeux rubis. C'est le moment ! J'en suis sûr ! Je dois fermer … AH NON ! Ca ne marche pas comme ça ! Déjà dans mes rêves, je n'avais pas réussi à y échapper ! Je ne sais pas comment éviter ça !_

« HAHAHA ! TU VAS ÊTRE EN MON POUVOIR ! »

_Ses yeux deviennent subitement roses et je … Je sais ce qui m'attend. Mon corps ne me répondra plus et je ne pourrais plus alors lui tenir tête. Je ne pourrai même plus réagir en fait … C'est encore pire que prévu._

« Hein ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?! »

_C'est elle qui prend la parole mais je ne suis pas mieux qu'elle. Je ne comprends pas du tout ce que ça veut dire … justement. Pourquoi est-ce que je peux encore bouger mon corps ? Ce n'est pas normal … Ce n'est pas logique même._

« Normalement, je devrais être incapable de bouger ! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

« COMMENT JE SUIS CENSE LE SAVOIR MOI ?! »

_Elle hurle de colère car elle sait parfaitement que son projet tombe à l'eau. Enfin … Je devrai plutôt être content. Puisqu'elle est à mon niveau, je ferai bien de la frapper ! OUI ! De toute mes forces même si nécessaire !_

_Puis subitement, je m'arrête dans mon geste. Pourquoi de toutes mes forces ? Ce n'est pas nécessaire. Je vais … Enfin non ! Je vais quand même essayer au cas où ! Je charge mon attaque en sa direction, poussant un cri alors que je tente de concentrer toute ma force dans une seule et même attaque._

_Le maul s'enfonce dans le sol alors que la Hoothoot crie à son tour, ayant évité le coup avec agilité. ZUT ! Ses serres viennent entailler mon torse alors que je gémis de douleur, un peu de sang s'écoulant de mon torse._

« HAHAHA ! Mais j'ai trouvé comment te battre ! Viens donc m'attaquer ! Viens donc ! »

« Je ne suis pas stupide à ce point … Ce que j'ai fait, je ne le recommencerai pas une seconde fois ! Tu ne m'auras pas de la sorte ! Je ne suis pas bête comme ça ! »

« Zut … Tu ne vas donc pas essayer de m'attaquer à nouveau ? »

« Si si … Mais pas comme tu le voudrais, c'est dommage hein ? »

_Elle peste légèrement mais ne fait plus aucune attaque. Elle attend, n'est-ce pas ? Elle attend que je l'attaque mais je vais lui faire une petite surprise. Je recommence à l'attaquer mais cette fois, mes coups sont pas si précis … mais très rapides._

« Hein ? C'est quoi ça ! Maintenant, tu ne cherches même pas à me toucher ?! »

« Si si … Mais pas de la façon à laquelle tu penses. »

_Je vais faire la même chose qu'auparavant ! Enfin, pas de coup puissant mais seulement plusieurs petits coups … comme me l'a appris Giréléna. Vraiment, quand j'en aurai fini avec cette Hoothoot, je lui dirai deux mots à cette Giratina féminisée !_

_Mais avant, je dois d'abord m'occuper de cette femme-pokémon ! Mes coups ne sont pas précis mais très nombreux ! Bien qu'ils n'aient pas forcément beaucoup de puissance, la plupart commence à toucher la Hoothoot, celle-ci ne pouvant pas les esquiver tous._

« AIE ! Mais ça fait mal ! Arrête ça ! Je t'ai dit d'arrêter ! »

« Je n'aime pas sceller mais lorsque mon adversaire veut continuer à se battre, je suis bien obligé de tout faire pour le combat. »

« AIE AIE AIE ! Mais ça pique ! Et c'est quoi ça ? J'ai mal alors que tu ne donnes même pas de véritables coups ! Mon corps est bizarre ! »

_Son corps est bizarre ? Est-ce que ça veut dire que je suis proche d'en terminer avec elle ? Il faut que je continue et vite ! Voilà que j'accélère encore la vitesse et j'ai du mal à tenir mon maul correctement. Néanmoins, je continue au fur et à mesure. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps, rien de plus ! Je vais y arriver !_

_Aller ! Concentration ! Ce n'est que pour bientôt ! Je vais y arriver ! Elle tente maintenant de riposter mais je pare ses serres avec mon maul. ALLER ! Bon sang ! Que je me concentre encore un peu ! J'y suis presque !_

« JE TE LAISSE UNE DERNIERE CHANCE DE PARTIR ! »

« JAMAIS ! Je ne vais pas m'enfuir devant un sale petit humain qui est trop prétentieux ! Je vais te plumer ! Tu vas voir ! »

_Elle s'énerve alors que je tente de garder mon calme. Même la plus faible des femmes-pokémons perdrait son calme si un humain lui tenait tête. Je vois ça … Mais bon … Ca ne veut pas dire que je ne dois pas faire attention, loin de là !_

« Je t'ai laissé une chance … Pardonne-moi alors. »

_Alors qu'elle tente de m'attaquer directement, je fais une esquive sur le côté … et le frappe violemment de mon poing droit. J'ai frappé une femme … même si c'est une femme-pokémon, j'ai honte de moi. Mais elle s'écroule au sol, ne s'attendant pas à mon coup de poing. Elle hoquette de surprise alors qu'elle ne bouge plus, tremblant de tout son corps._

« Pourquoi ? Comment est-ce qu'un simple … humain peut … »

« Je m'appelle Nev, je suis un héros. Je suis la déesse Harsia mais j'ai décidé d'œuvrer pour la paix entre les femmes-pokémons et les humains. »

« Je ne tomberai pas dans un piège aussi grossier ! Tu vas vouloir me tuer ! »

« Je vais juste te sceller, rien de plus … Ce n'est pas te tuer. Tu vas juste prendre la forme d'un animal, rien d'autre. »

_Rien d'autre … Car je me demande ce qui se passerait si j'attaquais une femme-pokémon qui ne ressemblait pas à un animal, un poisson ou alors un oiseau. Enfin bon … La femme-Hoothoot reste immobile alors que je m'approche d'elle._

« De toute façon, tu ne m'as pas vraiment laissé le choix … Tu le sais bien. »

« … … … Tu es sincère, non ? Quand tu parlais de la paix. »

« Je le suis. Désolé mais je ne peux pas revenir en arrière. Si je dois me méfier que tu ne m'attaqueras pas dans le dos, cela veut dire que je ne peux pas laisser dans cet état. »

_Elle hoche la tête positivement. Elle a l'air d'accepter pleinement sa défaite. J'ai du mal à comprendre pourquoi je me sens un peu … patraque à cause de ça. Je soulève mon maul et elle ferme les yeux, tremblant de tout son corps. Elle doit vraiment croire que cette arme est faite pour la blesser et la tuer._

_Il faudra que je remercie Giréléna de m'avoir confié un tel objet. C'est stupide … mais je n'aurai pas le courage de tuer quelqu'un, ce qui est absurde pour un héros ! Je dois avoir le cœur plus dur … Je ne peux pas me laisser … de la sorte._

_Mon maul s'abat sur mon adversaire, une forte lumière l'enveloppant et m'aveuglant alors que je sais ce que cela veut dire. Je sais parfaitement ce que cela veut dire … Quelques secondes plus tard, après avoir terminé mon travail, je peux apercevoir le résultat de cette attaque. Elle est là … Elle ressemble à une chouette ou à un hibou … _

« Hoothoot ? Hoot ! Hoot ! »

« Je n'ai fait que te sceller. Je ne sais pas si ça sera permanent mais comprends que ce n'est pas de gaieté de cœur. Quand tu redeviendras une femme-pokémon … peut-être … Un jour … Je ne sais pas … Mais bref … N'agis plus comme aujourd'hui. »

_Elle me regarde pendant quelques secondes avant de battre de ses ailes ridicules puis de s'envoler. Je pense que le message est bien passé, enfin, je l'espère … Je n'en suis pas réellement sûr. Je ne le sais pas réellement … Je suis tout simplement perdu._

_Je la regarde s'éloigner puis disparaître de mon champ de vision avant de me tourner vers les arbres avoisinants ma personne. Avec un petit d'agacement, j'hurle :_

« Tu peux sortir de là ! Elle est partie maintenant ! »

« Hmmm ? Enfin ? Il était temps … Visiblement. »

_Elle sort comme si de rien n'était. Avec son long corps cylindrique et sa poitrine plus que généreuse … Elle m'énerve déjà un peu avant que je ne rétorque :_

« La prochaine fois, tu pourrais quand même me prévenir non ?! »

« Et pourquoi cela ? Un véritable héros est toujours sur ses gardes, même quand il dort, non ? Si tu n'es pas capable de te défendre, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrai te prévenir. »

« Tu dors avec moi et dès qu'il y a quelques problèmes, tu t'enfuis comme une voleuse et une voyou ! Voilà le souci ! Tu as des choses à te reprocher ? »

« Moi ? Des choses à me reprocher ? Tu as l'air bien impertinent pour un combat que tu n'as pas gagné d'avance. »

_Elle se penche vers moi pour me menacer de tout son corps mais elle ne m'effraie pas le moins du monde. Je fronce les sourcils pour bien lui montrer qu'il va falloir faire bien plus que ça pour m'impressionner._

« Chaque combat n'est pas gagné ou perdu d'avance. Cette femme-Hoothoot n'était pas très difficile et je pense qu'elle a trouvé la rédemption avant que je ne la scelle. »

« Blablabla … Tu te prends pour qui ? Un membre de l'inquisition ? Pour parler de la sorte, tu ne dois pas avoir peur hein ? »

« Je ne pense pas que je devrai avoir peur … oui … Mais bon, si tu me parles comme ça, c'est qu'il y a un souci. Et puis … Je ne veux pas te parler en fait. »

_Elle hausse un sourcil après mes propos alors que je retourne vers l'endroit où j'étais en train de dormir avant ce combat. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec ces imbécilités. Je m'installe et referme les yeux, murmurant :_

« Je ne te dis pas bonne nuit, tu ne le mérites pas du tout. »

« Tsss … Petit imbécile … »

_Je ne l'écoute plus et je commence peu à peu à m'endormir. Il me faut à peine quelques minutes pour trouver un sommeil réparateur._

« L'idiot … Si ce contrôle psychique avait marché, il serait déjà foutu … »

_Elle n'aurait pas réagi pour autant mais … Cela était étonnant. Comment … Enfin, pourquoi est-ce que cela n'avait pas fonctionner ? A cette distance, ce n'était pas normal._


	10. Chapitre 9 : Juste une tête

**Chapitre 9 : Juste une tête**

« Debout, Giréléna. On n'a pas de temps à perdre à cause de tes bêtises. »

« Parle-moi encore une fois de la sorte et je te promets que tu le regretteras. »

« Je n'ai pas une minute à abandonner … Alors, s'il te plaît, lève-toi. »

_Je la regarde alors qu'elle s'étire sous la couverture que je lui ai achetée. Réellement … Je ne sais pas si elle la mérite ou non. Elle a tout fait pour ne pas m'aider hier. Et bon … Ca ne me plait pas qu'elle se serve de moi de la sorte. Pas du tout même._

« Tu as dit s'il te plaît … Hmm … Je pense que je peux accepter cela comme remarque. »

_Quelques secondes s'écoulent puis elle s'extrait de la couverture, elle et son long corps cylindrique. Mais bon … Je ne vais pas perdre plus de temps avec ces idioties. J'ai autre chose à faire … comme aller chercher le premier esprit élémentaire ! _

« Giréléna, est-ce que tu comptes m'abandonner encore une fois ? »

_Je lui pose la question tout en servant le petit-déjeuner. Déjà que je n'attends pas grand-chose de sa part alors autant qu'elle me le dise clairement, ainsi, je serai préparé. Elle commence à manger, m'ignorant complètement puis finalement, dès qu'elle eut terminé son petit déjeuner, elle me répond :_

« Si tu comptes sur moi pour t'épauler pendant des combats, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil. Et pas qu'un peu … Bien loin de là même. »

« C'est bien ce que je pensais entendre de ta part. Autant donc ne rien te demander, ça sera mieux pour tout le monde visiblement. »

« A peu de choses près, c'est exactement ça. Je ne suis pas une garde chiomes, mets-toi cela dans le crâne. C'est bien compris ? »

« Je n'en demandais pas autant de ta part de toute façon. Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que je continue à ignorer tes remarques, ça sera mieux pour toi et moi. »

« Comme tu le désires mais ne me parle plus et ne viens pas te plaindre. Hier encore, tu étais sur le point de pleurer et de jouir dans ton pantalon. »

_Ce n'est pas vrai, pas du tout même. Elle peut dire ce qu'elle veut mais je sais parfaitement que ce n'est pas le cas. Hier, contre la femme-Hoothoot, le seul problème fut Giréléna ! Pourquoi ? Car je n'aime pas quand elle s'enfuit de la sorte ! C'est aussi simple que ça ! Ce n'est pas plus compliqué et pourtant …_

_Pfff … Je ferai mieux de me concentrer sur l'esprit élémentaire qui m'attend. Je ne sais pas sur lequel je vais tomber mais qu'importe, je ne pense pas que ça soit très important. La seule chose qui soit utile, c'est que j'arrive à l'obtenir. Ensuite, si j'arrive à battre Giréléna, ça sera tant mieux ! Mais bon, je ne pense pas y arriver avec un seul esprit élémentaire, je tente quand même d'être lucide et logique. Je me rapprocherai juste d'un véritable héros._

_Puisque le repas est terminé, je finis de tout ranger, prenant la couverture de Giréléna avant de la regarder. Si je la perds … hmmm … Non … Ca serait bête quand même. Et très immature de ma part, je ne ferai pas ça._

« Bon, d'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre, l'esprit se trouve dans une mine dans les environs … On va donc essayer de la trouver et … »

« Les mines sont souvent parcourues par de nombreuses femmes-pokémons rocheuses ou issues de la terre … Si c'est le premier cas, leurs défenses sont impressionnantes. »

_Et pourquoi est-ce qu'elle me dit ça ? Pour m'épauler ? Me donner un conseil ? Bien qu'elle ne veut pas que ça soit explicite ? Ca veut dire que ce qu'elle m'a appris est parfaitement inutile, c'est bien ça ? Puisque des petits coups ne feront rien._

« Des femmes issues de la roche … Heureusement que j'ai un maul, je pourrai les frapper de toutes mes forces. Ca fera surement un sacré effet, je pense. »

« Si tu as assez de force justement … et cela reste à prouver. »

« Je ne cherche pas à prouver quoi que ce soit. »

_Si elle veut m'enquiquiner, je ne répondrai pas à ses attaques verbales. De toute façon, après ce qui s'est passé hier, je suis en colère contre elle donc il vaut mieux que je l'ignore comme bien souvent. Voilà tout … Et rien d'autre._

« Nous devrions arriver dans les mines d'ici une à deux heures, je ressens la présence de l'esprit non-loin de là. »

« Et tu comptes rester au-dehors des mines ? Enfin de la mine ? Car bon, il ne faudrait pas te salir et puis, c'est sombre et lugubre aussi … Il ne faudrait pas que tu aies peur. »

_Elle s'immobilise après mes moqueries. Puisqu'elle ne veut pas m'aider, je n'ai pas besoin d'elle dans les mines. Ca me semble logique et normal même. Donc voilà … Tout est dit aussi simplement que ça … Qu'elle comprenne bien._

« Tu n'oserais quand même pas insinuer que j'ai peur des endroits sombres ? »

« Je n'insinue rien du tout mais comme tu es toujours en train de fuir … malgré les prétextes que tu donnes, je veux juste te mettre en garde et te signaler de te mettre à « l'abri ». »

« Petit malin … On dirait bien que le combat d'hier t'a vraiment déplu, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne le montres pas directement mais tu es très hargneux comme garçon … Avec toi, la vengeance doit se manger très froide, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir, loin de là même. »

« … … … Tsss … HAHAHAHA ! »

_Elle éclate d'un rire tonitruant avant de se remettre en marche ou plutôt en rampant sur le sol. Elle passe à côté de moi, me souriant machiavéliquement. Je vais devoir me méfier dans les prochaines heures. Elle prépare un très mauvais coup même … Ça ne me plait pas du tout._

_Pendant deux bonnes heures, nous nous adressons pas la parole et je me méfie quand même d'elle au cas où … Mais rien ne se passe. Pas d'embrouilles de sa part … et j'arrive devant la mine. Je regarde la femme-Giratina pendant quelques secondes, m'enfonçant dans la mine. Et finalement, elle me suit._

_Elle a donc décider de me suivre … Tant mieux, c'est ce que je voulais en un sens. Je préfère l'avoir à mes côtés plutôt qu'autre chose. Je suis un peu soulagé. Mais je ne le reconnaitrais jamais … Et puis bon … Je ne sais même pas quel esprit se trouve à l'intérieur._

« Giréléna, est-ce que c'est l'esprit élémentaire de la terre qui est ici ? Enfin, de la roche ? »

« Pas vraiment, non … Il s'agit plutôt de l'esprit élémentaire de l'acier. Ce qui est une bonne chose pour toi puisque cela te permettra alors de mieux développer tes facultés physiques en terme de puissance d'attaque … si tu arrives à obtenir ces pouvoirs. »

« Je les obtiendrais … Il le faut bien puisque je suis un héros choisi par la déesse Harsia ! »

« Pff … Tu recommences encore avec ces propos dignes du plus grand des imbéciles. Vraiment, tu n'as pas l'air de saisir le problème quand tu dis une telle chose. Le problème, c'est que tu y crois réellement … et que tu es sincère. »

« Je le suis ! La Déesse Harsia est bonne ! Elle me guide et dirige mon bras ! »

« Bonne ? Dans quel sens ? Physiquement ? Avoir des pensées impures envers la déesse Harsia, je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle accepte de telles pensées. »

« NON ! Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! PAS DU TOUT MÊME ! Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi ! »

_Elle essaie de m'embrouiller mais je ne tomberai pas dans un piège aussi grossier de sa part ! Non mais oh … Pour qui est-ce qu'elle me prend ? Je pénètre dans la mine, regardant autour de moi avant de récupérer une torche._

_Est-ce qu'elle me suit réellement ? Je suis quand même étonné … d'un côté. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça de sa part … mais bon … Avec Giréléna, je me sens quand même un peu plus rassuré. Je murmure :_

« Est-ce que les pokémons enfin … les femmes-pokémons sont fortes à la base ? Celles qui sont de roche ? Que je sache si je dois me protéger. »

« Fortes et résistantes … Le seul problème réside dans leurs vitesses. Généralement, elles ne sont pas très rapides mais quand elles n'ont pas peur de se prendre des coups, elles n'ont pas vraiment à s'inquiéter aussi, il faut le dire. »

« … … … Merci. »

« Hmm ? Est-ce que tu peux répéter ce mot ? » _me dit-elle alors que je ferme ma bouche._

_Hors de question que je le redis. Je me sens un peu sale … puisque je la complimente. Il ne manquerait plus qu'elle prenne la grosse tête ! Enfin, ça l'est déjà à moitié ou presque ! Je préfère donc m'arrêter là. Elle commence à chantonner faiblement, la bouche fermée._

_Même comme ça, je reconnais qu'elle a une belle voix et que l'air a quelque chose de tendre et chaleureux. Mais bon, je ne suis pas là pour l'écouter, pas du tout même. Où est-ce qu'un esprit pourrait se trouver ? Enfin, un esprit élémentaire._

« Hmm … On dirait bien que je vais devoir te laisser visiblement. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu rac… Oh non … Déjà ? C'est ça ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dises ? Ce n'est pas moi qui suis appétissante … Tu es juste un petit humain aux cheveux roses perdu dans une mine. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu es obligé de préciser aux cheveux roses ? Ma couleur de cheveux te dérange, c'est bien ça ? Dis-le clairement ! »

« Oh … Je trouve juste ça te donne un côté fille … très poussé. Bon, pour ma part, je disparais de ta vue et de celles des personnes qui t'attendent ! Enfin, des femmes-pokémons ! »

_Des ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Il y en a plusieurs ? Quand même pas ! J'ai rien fait pour mériter une telle chose ! C'est complètement stupide ! Mais bon, je fais déjà apparaître mon maul, le tenant fermement dans mes mains. J'attends mon adversaire !_

… _Mais j'entends surtout un drôle de bruit … Comme une roue ? Enfin, quelque chose qui est en train de rouler en ma direction. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Tenant mon maul à une main, la torche dans l'autre, je regarde devant moi alors que le bruit s'accentue._

« … … … Un humain ? Dans une mine abandonnée ? Soit un voleur … Soit un fou … Soit un héros … Soit les trois en même temps. »

_Une voix assez neutre, c'est étonnant. Mais pas autant que la femme-pokémon qui apparait devant mes yeux. Car oui, de femme, je ne suis pas vraiment sûr qu'on puisse dire que c'en est une. Car bon … Une tête, ça compte comme être une femme ?_

_Car j'ai juste affaire à une imposante tête, qui doit faire au moins la taille de mon torse. Une tête à la peau brune voire grisâtre, avec des yeux aux pupilles noires. Elle a aussi des cheveux faits de pierre et même sa peau semble rocailleuse. Le plus étrange reste quand même … les deux bras qui sont à la place de ses oreilles._

« Tu es une femme-racaillou, n'est-ce pas ? Comme tu n'es pas un type de femme-pokémon rare, je connais quand même ton espèce. »

« Bon, alors, tu n'es pas totalement fou … Donc tu es peut-être un voleur ? Ou un inconscient quand même ? Car tu n'es même pas très âgé … Mais bon, je vais pas me plaindre, tu es plus âgé que moi ! Ca sera parfait comme expérience sexuelle ! »

« Il faudrait encore que je me laisse faire et je ne suis pas vraiment motivé à ça. »

_Je cherche un endroit où je peux déposer la torche mais dans le fond, il y en a assez dans la mine pour éclairer la zone de combat. Je prends donc mon maul à deux mains et me demande comment combattre une si étrange créature._

« HEY HEY HEY ! Ne t'amuse pas seule ! »

_Voilà que j'entends une autre voix. Je ne sais pas à quoi m'attendre … Mais je crois que je suis pas gâté … Enfin, je ne sais pas … Mais voilà qu'une tête avec des pieds fait son apparition … Des pieds et une sorte de corne sur le crâne ? Ou alors une oreille ? Enfin, une tête bleue avec un œil doré dont la pupille est noire aussi. Les pieds et la corne sont de couleur brune. Je commence un peu à m'inquiéter._

« Une femme-nodulithe, c'est bien ça ? »

« OH ! Chouette ! Chouette ! C'est un garçon rien que pour nous deux ? Et il n'a pas l'air très fort ! On le combat à deux, dis, dis ? »

« OUAAAAAAAAAAAIS ! » _crie la Racaillou … Enfin, la tête humanoïde._

_Elle semble bien plus motivée maintenant. J'ai l'impression que ce sont toutes les deux des amies. Elles me regardent avec un sourire aux lèvres, la Nodulithe disant :_

« Nous sommes débutantes mais pour une première fois, on va utiliser nos bouches, toutes les deux ! Comme ça, il n'y aura aucun problème ! Si on se nourrit de ta semence, on deviendra aussi fortes qu'elles, j'en suis sûre ! »

« Et si je refuse ça ? J'ai quand même mon avis non ? Il est pas important ? »

« Euh … Ben non ? Les humains aiment ça ! »

« NON ! Ils n'aiment pas ça ! Pas s'ils suivent les préceptes de la déesse Harsia ! »

« C'est qui elle ? Je la connais pas ! Tu la connais toi ? » _demande la fille-Racaillou alors que la fille-Nodulithe répond non._

_Ce sont deux enfants-pokémons, je m'en doute … Et donc, ça serait encore pire si elles arrivaient à m'avoir ! J'aurai de gros problèmes ! De morale, de conscience, en fait, de tout ! Je vais juste les sceller, ça ne devrait pas être trop dur normalement._

« Mais il a quand même un gros objet, tu ne trouves pas hein hein ? »

« Elles ont toujours dit que c'est pas l'équipement qui fait tout ! Alors, moi, j'attends juste de voir ce qu'il y a sous ces vêtements ! »

_Elles n'en ont pas assez de discuter entre elles ? J'ai l'impression juste d'être de la nourriture qu'elles vont tenter de dévorer. Sauf que … Je ne suis pas prêt de me laisser faire ! Loin de là même ! Giréléna aurait pu rester ici quand même non ? C'est stupide de sa part ! Ces femmes-pokémons … enfin, ces filles-pokémons ne sont pas effrayantes le moins du monde. Pas du tout même … Je n'ai pas à les craindre._


	11. Chapitre 10 : Les soeurs

**Chapitre 10 : Les soeurs**

« Vous n'êtes que des petites filles … Je n'ai pas envie de me battre contre vous. »

« Alors donnes-nous ton sperme ! Laisses-nous faire ! On veut devenir fortes comme elles ! Ca sera très rapide ! On te le promet ! »

« Non … Je ne peux pas vous laisser faire ça … Je suis désolé. Mais je suis à la recherche d'un esprit élémentaire. Peut-être que vous pourriez m'aider ? »

_Je ne crois pas qu'elles veulent m'aider. Je fais un saut sur le côté, évitant une pierre que la fille-racaillou vient tout simplement de me projeter dessus. Elle voulait vraiment me blesser avec ça ? HEY ! La tête de la Nodulithe vint se coller contre la joue de son amie, criant :_

« HEY ! Il ne faut pas le tuer ! Sinon, on fait comment ? »

« Je voulais juste l'assommer ! C'est tout ! Ne t'en fait pas ! Je sais ce que je fais ! »

« OH ! Juste l'assommer ? Alors je t'aide ! »

_Mais elles sont complètement débiles ces filles ?! Je cherche un endroit où me cacher et je trouve un gros rocher. Plusieurs petites pierres percutent le rocher alors que je crie :_

« Arrêtez ça ! On ne s'amuse pas à balancer des pierres sur n'importe qui ! Vous êtes dingues ou quoi ? Vous voulez VRAIMENT ME TUER ! »

« Mais non ! Juste t'assommer ! C'est pas dur ! Ne t'en fait pas ! On sera très très douces après ! Et puis, j'adore partager avec elle ! »

« Et moi avec elle aussi ! On partage tout ! Comme elles ! » _dit la Nodulithe après la Racaillou alors que je reste un peu sous le choc._

_Je ferai mieux de me calmer … et de trouver une solution. Je n'ai pas envie de les sceller mais visiblement, je n'ai que ça comme choix. Ce ne sont que des enfants, j'espère réellement que le sceau n'est pas permanent ou alors, ça serait problématique._

« Coucou ! Arrête de te cacher ! »

_Qu'est-ce que … Je lève la tête au bon moment pour apercevoir l'une des deux filles-pokémons qui est au-dessus du rocher. Elle voulait m'attaquer par en haut ? Elle me saute dessus avec ses deux mains mais mon maul est le premier à réagir._

_Je la frappe et l'envoie dans les airs, la fille-racaillou poussant un cri de surprise avant de percuter le plafond puis de retomber aux côtés de la fille-Nodulithe. Celle-ci est déjà en train de vérifier son état, criant :_

« VILAIN ! T'es un vilain ! Dis, dis … Ca va ? »

« Ca fait maaaaaaaaal ! Il est méchant en fait ! Il a un gros objet qui fait très mal ! Et ça fait plein de palpitations ! Son arme, elle fait peur ! »

« On va le punir ! C'est tout ! On va le punir toutes les deux ! »

« Punir ? Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec vous, les filles ! Ne me forcez pas à vous sceller ! C'est compris ? »

« Hein ? Nous sceller ? Dis, ça veut dire quoi sceller ? » _demande la fille-racaillou à sa comparse, celle-ci ne faisant qu'hausser les épaules pour bien montrer qu'elle n'en savait rien du tout. Pas le moins du monde même._

« Que vous allez prendre une forme très laide si je continue de vous toucher avec mon maul. Vous voulez que ça vous arrive ? »

« NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! » _crient les deux filles en chœur alors que je pousse un soupir. Bon … On dirait que j'ai réussi à résoudre le problème de façon … pacifique._ « Alors, on a juste à pas se faire toucher ! »

_J'aurai mieux d'éviter de penser trop rapidement. Visiblement, elles n'ont rien compris du tout. Ça se voit que ce ne sont que des enfants toutes les deux. Je ne vais quand même pas les sceller réellement ! Mais maintenant, elles se relèvent et sont en colère._

« Vraiment … Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ? »

« TOUTES DESSUS ! »

_Les deux filles hurlent en même temps avant de courir vers moi … Enfin, l'une court grâce à ses jambes, l'autre grâce à ses bras. J'ai l'impression réelle d'avoir affaire à deux monstres … Enfin, elles sont laides mais en même temps, toutes les filles-pokémons ne peuvent pas être de la même stature que Giréléna non plus !_

« BON SANG ! Vous l'aurez voulu alors ! »

_Je coure vers elles. Je vais en sceller une pour effrayer l'autre, ça sera bien plus rapide ! Et ça sera tout aussi efficace ! Mais qui est-ce que je vais sceller ? Je ne sais pas vraiment … C'est un peu embêtant quand j'y réfléchis bien quand même._

« HAHAHA ! Il regarde ailleurs ! Il va perdre ! »

_Hein ? Comment … WOW ! Elles sont déjà à ma hauteur ! Mais ce n'est pas normal ! Pas du tout même ! Pas du tout … Enfin … pas comme je le pense … Normalement, Giréléna m'avait dit qu'elle … Enfin, que les pokémons roche ne sont pas très rapides !_

« BOOM ! Ca fait mal hein ? »

_J'ai eu à peine le temps de parer les deux filles qui ont tout simplement foncé sur moi pour me percuter avec violence. Je fais un saut en arrière mais je me retrouve allongé au sol. Saleté ! Elles font quand même sacrément mal ! Elle avait raison au moins sur ce point ! Aie, aie, aie … Les petites filles de nos jours sont sacrément dangereuses ! Je me relève, gémissant de douleur alors que je cherche quoi faire. Non … Je n'ai pas à réfléchir à ça ! Je dois réagir ! Je perds à chaque fois du temps à ce sujet ! Maintenant, il faut que je les battes ! »_

« Vous l'avez mérité … Maintenant, je suis en colère ! »

« HIIIIIIIIII ! Il est en colère ! On n'a pas peur ! On n'a pas peur ! »

_Elles se moquent de moi ces deux filles ! Le coup qu'elles m'ont donné m'a fait mal mais je ne vais pas me laisser faire ! Pas du tout ! Je suis maintenant en train de me battre contre elle, frappant avec toute ma force disponible pour les envoyer dans le décor. Elles ne peuvent pas réellement m'éviter, se retrouvant souvent contre un mur._

« MAIS AIE ! Il recommence encore ! On va lui montrer ce que l'on sait faire ! OUAIS ! »

« On fait comme avant ? On a toujours pas réussi à les battre mais on sait que ça marche ! »

_Qu'est-ce que ces deux petites filles ont prévu encore une fois ? Je préfère me méfier mais j'ai la réponse lorsque … Non … Quand même pas ? C'est glauque ! J'ai presque envie de vomir tellement ça me dégoûte ! Je n'avais pas remarqué ça auparavant mais sur le bas de la tête de la tête de la fille-racaillou, là où normalement … se trouve le tronc … Il y avait une fente vaginale … Sauf que voilà …La fille-nodulithe a enfoncé sa corne centrale dans cette fente._

« Wow, je me sens pas bien. »

_Et j'aimerai bien plaisanter à ce sujet mais là, surtout quand j'entends le petit soupir de plaisir de la part de la fille-racaillou. J'affronte un assemblement de deux petites filles montées l'une sur l'autre avec deux bras et deux jambes mais SURTOUT DEUX TÊTES ?_

« ON Y VAAAAAAAAAAA ! »_ hurlent les deux filles en même temps._

_MAIS MAIS MAIS … JE SUIS CENSE FAIRE QUOI LA ?! J'évite la combinaison des deux filles avant de me demander comment je dois réagir. Elles sont folles ! Complètement folles ! Même Giréléna ne ferait pas une telle chose !_

« ASSEZ ! Vous me fatiguez-vous deux ! Je vais m'occuper de vous ! »

_Je vais m'en occuper ! Je le sais bien ! Voilà qu'elles recommencent à venir vers moi. Avec cette combinaison, j'affronte une « vraie » fille mais ça ne change rien que c'est horrible ! Comment est-ce que j'ai pu affronter ça ?!_

_Je vais les séparer ! Ca sera bien mieux ! Mais comment faire ? Je n'ai pas de pouvoirs comme elles ! Voilà qu'elles recommencent à soulever des pierres mais cette fois-ci bien plus grosses et lourdes ! Si je m'en prends une, je sais que je finirai assommé !_

_Donc si je ne veux pas me faire avoir, je ferai mieux … de me … préparer à contre-attaquer ! Mais en fait, maintenant, elles continuent de m'attaquer à distance ! J'évite les pierres, cherchant à m'approcher mais j'avoue avoir beaucoup de mal contrairement à ce que l'on croit. Enfin, je ne suis pas fatigué ou blessé._

_Mais c'est quand même inquiétant en un sens. Vraiment très inquiétant. Comment les atteindre ? AH ! Je vais continuer à me cacher derrière ces gros rochers ! Si je me sers d'eux, j'ai peut-être des chances d'y arriver ! Enfin, d'arriver à les toucher._

_C'est bien plus compliqué que je ne le crois … mais je vais y arriver ! Je le sais bien ! Je le sais parfaitement ! ALLER ! Je sais quoi faire ! Je grimpe sur un rocher, me mettant debout alors que les deux filles se tournent vers moi. Poussant un cri, je saute dans les airs, le maul en main avant de l'abattre finalement sur la fille-racaillou._

_Une forte lumière émane d'elle mais je ne m'arrête pas là. Ayant atterrit au sol, je continue mon attaque, le maul venant maintenant faire un tour vers le bas avant de frapper en pleine face le visage de la fille-nodulithe. Les deux demoiselles s'illuminent avant de se retrouvent projetées en direction du plafond._

« Ca devrait vous suffire … Je suis désolé mais il ne faut pas m'en vouloir … »

_J'espère qu'elles ne me détesteront pas. Enfin … Je l'espère réellement. Ca ne me plait pas de faire souffrir des enfants mais là … J'y étais obligé malheureusement. Les deux filles atterrissant à nouveau, se séparant alors que j'entends leurs cris._

« MAIS EUH ! Ca fait mal ! Ca fait mal ! Ca pique de partout ! MOUIIIIIIIN ! »

« MOUIIIIIIIIIIN ! GRANDE SOEUUUUUUUUUUUUR ! »

_Grande sœur ? Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'elles sont en train de dire ? J'ai cru mal entendre. En fait, non … J'espère avoir mal entendu. J'espère avoir même très mal entendu. Je ne veux pas encore plus d'ennuis que maintenant ! J'ai eu ma dose là !_

« Ne vous en faites pas, je ne vais pas vous tuer. »

« C'est chaud ! CA BRULE ! CA BRULE ! GRANDE SOEUUUUUUUR ! »

_Que ça s'arrête … Ca me donne mal au crâne. Ca me donne mal au crâne de les entendre ! Qu'elles arrêtent ! J'en ai assez ! Je ferme les yeux et me bouche les oreilles pendant plusieurs secondes. Frapper des enfants … même des filles-pokémons, ce n'est pas pour moi. Puis je retire peu à peu mes doigts de mes oreilles._

« Plus aucun bruit ? Où est-ce qu'elles sont ? »

_Je rouvre mes yeux pour apercevoir deux créatures. L'une est une tête ressemblant à une pierre avec un visage et deux bras. L'autre est une pierre bleue avec une corne brune sur le crâne. Une Racaillou et une Nodulithe ? Elles me regardent avant de se retourner, cherchant à s'enfuir. J'ai l'air de quoi moi ?_

« Vous devriez vous en aller … Oui … Moi, de mon côté, je vais aller chercher … »

« QU'EST-CE QUI VOUS EST ARRIVE ?! »

« Zut … Elles avaient visiblement pas menti à ce sujet. »

_J'hoquette de surprise après avoir entendu une puissante voix qui s'est fait entendre. Et puis … Le sol commence déjà un peu à trembler. J'ai l'impression que les problèmes ne sont pas encore terminés. Je ne suis pas vraiment fatigué mais ça ne me plaît pas._

« C'est toi hein ?! C'EST TOI ?! »

_J'ai juste le temps de faire un saut en arrière avant qu'un pied ne vienne s'écraser là où je me trouvais, fissurant le sol pour l'ouvrir presque en deux. WOW ! C'est pas la même chose ! Je me mets sur mes gardes alors que je vois qui m'a attaqué._

« Qu'est-ce que tu as à ma petite sœur ?! Et à celle de mon amie ?! »

_Une jeune femme … Enfin une femme ou une adolescente … Elle n'a qu'une seule jambe mais elle se tient parfaitement dessus. Une jambe comme du cristal … ou une belle pierre couleur rubis … Ses deux mains aussi sont faites de pierre rouge. Entre ses deux seins de taille moyenne et à gauche et à leur droite, trois pierres rouges sont aussi visibles. Elle a des yeux comme sa petite sœur … Ca doit être la grande sœur de la Nodulithe._

« Une femme-Géolithe ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai que des ennuis ?! »

« Car tu t'en es pris à ma petite sœur ! Et à celle de mon amie ! »

« Où est-ce qu'il est ?! C'est quoi cette forme qu'à ma petite sœur ?! »

_Voilà qu'une seconde voix s'élève et me voilà en train de faire un second saut en arrière pour éviter une nouvelle attaque. Bon sang ! Ils mettent le paquet ! En fait, non … ELLES ! Car ce ne sont que des femmes-pokémons !_

« C'est donc lui ? Ma petite sœur … Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait à elle ? Elle ne ressemble plus à rien ! Je vais t'apprendre, petit humain ! Toi et ton fichu maul ! »

_Elle … Elle est plutôt imposante et ronde comme femme-pokémon. Comme sa poitrine … Mais tout son corps est rocailleux, comme son amie. Ce sont les deux grandes sœurs des filles que je viens d'affronter ?_

« Si elles avaient évité de m'attaquer, je ne les aurais jamais scellées. Mais visiblement, les femmes-pokémons, dès leur plus jeune âge, ne pensent qu'à se reproduire et à attaquer les humains pour obtenir du plaisir sexuel avec eux. »

« T'as une grande gueule pour un gamin comme toi … Et qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » _me demande la femme-Gravalanch alors que je réponds franchement :_

« Je viens chercher l'esprit élémentaire de l'acier ! »

« Deux raisons de plus pour qu'on ne te laisse pas faire ! On va s'occuper de toi pour venger nos sœurs mais aussi pour protéger l'esprit ! »

« Je ne lui veux aucun mal ! »

_Mais je sais qu'elles ne m'écouteront pas. Pourquoi est-ce qu'une femme-pokémon m'écouterait ? Et après les paroles de la femme-Géolithe, je sais parfaitement que ça va être dur … très dur même. Pourquoi est-ce que les femmes-pokémons sont toutes des têtes de mule ? Il faut toujours utiliser la force pour qu'elles comprennent ou quoi ?!_


	12. Chapitre 11 : Les mères

**Chapitre 11 : Les mères**

« Et si vous m'écoutiez pour une fois ?! »

« Pourquoi devrions-nous écouter un humain qui a transformé nos petites sœurs ?! »

_C'est sûr qu'avec un tel argument, ça ne risque pas de marcher. Loin de là même … Mais bon … Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec ces bêtises ! Loin de là même ! Je crie à mon tour après les paroles de la Gravalanch féminisée :_

« Et si elles ne m'avaient pas attaqué, je n'aurai jamais à faire ça ! C'est aussi simple que ça ! Ce sont deux petites idiotes ! Je ne voulais pas leur faire de mal ! »

« Des idiotes ?! Tu insultes aussi nos petites sœurs ? ON VA TE LE FAIRE PAYER ! »

_Elles vont faire quoi ? Je regarde la Géolithe mais je n'y prête aucune attention. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec ça ! Je ne veux pas me battre ! Sauf si elles le désirent réellement … mais si tel est le cas … Elles risquent d'être sacrément déçues._

_Je ne me laisserai pas faire ! Pas du tout même ! PAS DU TOUT ! Je suis sur le point de lancer mon attaque mais je préfère me méfier. Ce n'est pas ce que je veux … Si elles me lancent une attaque surprise, je risque d'avoir quelques soucis._

_Je préfère étudier leurs mouvements et ensuite, j'agirai selon comment elles m'attaquent … Enfin, je préfère me méfier. Je ne suis pas sûr à ce sujet. Comment est-ce qu'elles vont attaquer ? Je vois la Gravalanch féminisée qui se plie sur elle-même, comme pour se mettre en boule … Sous cette forme, elle ressemble à un gros rocher !_

_ET ELLE EST EN TRAIN DE ROULER VERS MOI SURTOUT ! OH ME … Je fais une roulade sur le côté alors que j'évite la boule ! Mais je n'ai pas le temps de souffler que déjà une sorte de rayon rocailleux vient me frapper en plein torse, me faisant reculer sur plusieurs mètres et me coupant le souffle._

_La Géolithe ! Elle vient de m'attaquer ! La femme qui n'a qu'une seule jambe a réussi à me faire mal ! Ah non ! Rien d'étonnant à ça ! Elle est trop forte ! Enfin très forte ! Trop, ce n'est pas encore ça ! Je peux les combattre !_

« Je vous montrerai ce dont je suis capable ! Vous n'allez pas en croire vos yeux, toutes les deux ! Je suis un élu de la déesse Harsia ! »

« Qu'est-ce que l'on en a à faire d'elle ?! »

_QUOI ?! Elles insultent Harsia ? Ca ne se passera pas comme ça ! Il en est hors de question ! Je ne laisserai pas les insulter ! Non mais oh … Et puis quoi encore ? Je n'aime pas quand ça se passe ainsi ! Rah ! Elles m'énervent ! Mais je pense que c'est surtout à cause du fait que je dois combattre encore une fois !_

_Et cela sans même pouvoir me reposer ! Voilà le gros problème à mes yeux ! Mais je pense que de toute façon, on ne m'écoutera pas ! Elles ne m'écouteront pas ! Je dois me méfier et attaquer ces deux femmes car sinon, je n'y arriverai pas !_

« Est-ce que vous voulez vraiment vous battre toutes les deux ? Je recherche juste l'esprit élémentaire, rien d'autre … Je ne veux pas créer plus de problèmes. »

« Il ne fallait pas venir ici, petit humain ! On ne te laissera jamais t'enfuir maintenant ! »

« Je ne comptais pas m'enfuir ! »

_Il en est même hors de question ! Je suis un héros ! Je ne dois pas fuir ! Même quand les problèmes sont trop forts … ou trop grands … Mais là, je devrai pouvoir réussir à les battre ! Enfin, je crois ! J'ai un maul, pas une épée ! Normalement, l'impact devrait être assez efficace ! Voilà tout !_

_Ces deux femmes-pokémons … Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire ? AH ! Je sais ! Je me mets en position de défense alors que la femme-Gravalanch recommence à rouler vers moi. Je sais parfaitement comment la réceptionner !_

_Alors qu'elle arrive à ma hauteur, prête à m'écrabouiller et à me briser les os pour m'empêcher de bouger, je la frappe avec mon maul. Celui-ci la repousse avant d'être projeté en arrière comme moi … mais en même temps, la femme-Gravalanch roule à toute allure vers son amie, les deux corps se rencontrant et se cognant._

« Aie, aie, aie … Mon pauvre maul … Ah non ! Mon pauvre dos ! »

_Je ne sais pas trop quoi penser ou dire, je ne m'attendais pas à une telle force de frappe de la part de la Gravalanch ! Ça fait mal ! VRAIMENT très mal !_

« COMMENT EST-CE QU'UN ENFANT A AUTANT DE FORCE ?! »

« Je ne suis pas un enfant ! Je suis un adolescent ! Je suis un héros ! »

_Non mais … Je ne vais pas me laisser insulter de cette sorte ! Mais je sens que la Gravalanch et la Géolithe sont surprises et choquées. Je me relève, récupérant mon maul pour être sûr d'en profiter. Je coure vers elle mais je suis encore un peu choqué._

_Bien que je ne cours pas droit, j'arrive à leur hauteur et décide de m'en prendre à la Géolithe, elle me semble moins forte que sa comparse. Voilà que mon maul vient la frapper en pleine face, la faisant s'enfoncer dans le sol._

« AIE ! Qu'est-ce que … FAIS ATTENTION ! SON MAUL EST DANGEREUX ! »

« Je m'en doutais ! Sans son arme, il ne vaut rien du tout ! »

« Vous devriez faire attention ! J'ai un très bon professeur ! Et c'est aussi une femme-pokémon ! Vous risqueriez d'être sacrément surprises même ! »

« NE MENS PAS ! Une femme-pokémon n'aiderait jamais un humain ! » _rétorque la femme-Gravalanch. C'est bien normal qu'elle ne me croit pas. Qui irait me croire à la base ? _

_Et pourtant … C'est la vérité. Même moi, je reste encore un peu interloqué par ça. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle est venue m'aider dès le départ ? Surtout qu'elle sait que je chercherai à la sceller dès que j'en aurai la force ! Voilà tout !_

« Même si nous nous faisons battre, elles seront là pour nous défendre ! »

« De qui est-ce que vous parlez ?! Ne me dites pas qu'il y en a d'autres ! »

« Y en a pas d'autres car on va en terminer avec toi ! On va copuler avec toi pour te punir ! Mais on le fera jusqu'à ce que tu sois mort d'épuisement sexuel ! »

_Elles ont vraiment des idées tordues mais je m'en doutais … Les femmes-pokémons sont torduesà la base ! Même Giréléna l'est complètement ! Sincèrement, quand on la regarde, quand elle ne pense qu'à manger, comment ne pas penser autrement ?_

« HAHAHA ! TE VOILA PIEGE ! »

_Hein ? Comment ça ? Piégé ? AH ! Je regarde à mes pieds ! Il y a maintenant des pics qui sont sortis ! Je ne peux pas me mouvoir sans me blesser ! Cette Géolithe est sacrément maligne ! Et je vois déjà la Gravalanche qui recommence à rouler !_

« Cette fois, tu ne pourras pas t'enfuir ! Je vais t'écrabouiller ! »

_Elle a entièrement raison … Je ne peux pas m'enfuir … sans me blesser ! Alors, il faut que je me blesse ! Je passe au beau milieu du piège, m'entaillant les bras et les jambes alors que la Gravalanch féminine s'arrête subitement, reprenant une position plus « humaine ». _

« Qu'est-ce … Tu es peut-être qu'un adolescent mais tu ne manques pas de courage ! Malheureusement pour toi, le courage ne suffit pas ! »

_Voilà qu'elle plonge sa main dans le sol, en extirpant une sorte d'épée de pierre avant de foncer vers moi. Sans aucune hésitation, elle l'abat sur mon épaule mais je pare avec le maul._

« En plus … Tu te défends bien, c'est impressionnant quand même. »

« Je suis un héros, je ne peux pas faiblir face à deux femmes-pokémons ! »

« Attends donc que je me mêle de ce combat. »

_Voilà que la femme-Géolithe s'invite aussi dans le combat et pas qu'un peu ! Elle a sorti deux épées de roche, se présentant dans mon dos. Je suis censé faire quoi là ?! Je ne peux pas affronter trois armes en même temps ! Je n'ai pas de bouclier pour parer !_

« Pris en tenaille, tu ne pourras rien faire contre nous deux … »

« Je vous promets que si ! J'ai déjà la solution pour ça ! »

_En fait, j'en ai une mais elle est complètement folle et aberrante. Je prends appui sur mes deux jambes alors que les trois lames viennent s'abattre sur moi ! Mais en même temps, je commence à tourner sur moi-même, tenant mon maul fermement._

_Celui-ci vient frapper les trois lames, les brisant sur le coup. Mais il n'y a pas que ça. Je touche aussi les deux femmes alors que j'ai la tête qui tourne et j'ai des nausées. Je me sens vraiment mal ! Très mal même !_

_Soudainement, mon maul quitte mes mains, n'arrivant pas à le tenir plus longtemps. Le maul qui vient tout simplement s'encastrer dans le crâne de la Gravalanch, produisant une forte lueur alors que je l'entends hurler :_

« MON CORPS BRÛLE ! QU'EST-CE QUE … AAAAAAAAAH ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? Espèce de monstre ! Arrête ça ! »

_La femme-Géolithe se redresse, cherchant à arrêter la lueur qui envahit le corps de sa compagnonne mais malheureusement, rien n'y fait. La lueur continue inexorablement son avancée alors que je cherche à reprendre mes esprits._

_Je viens récupérer mon maul, satisfait du résultat accompli. C'était une technique très dangereuse mais j'ai réussi à battre l'une des femmes-pokémons. Le souci, c'est que je suis dans un sale état et surtout assez fatigué._

« Hein ? Mais mais mais … Comment est-ce possible ? C'est toi ? »

_La femme-Géolithe est encore sous le choc alors que je peux voir à quoi ressemble cette femme-Gravalanch. Juste une grosse pierre grise avec des bras et des jambes. Bon … C'est moins glauque que ce que j'ai pu avoir auparavant hein ?_

« Elle est sous forme scellée … Toutes les femmes-pokémons qui m'attaquent subissent ça. »

« Mais mais mais … Elle ne ressemble même plus à une femme ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait réellement ? Je veux savoir ! Je veux savoir ce que tu as fait ! »

« Je vais te frapper avec ce maul … et tu deviendras alors pareil. »

_Je parle sur un ton assez froid et détaché mais ça me peine de faire ça … Mais il faut bien qu'elle comprenne la leçon. La femme-géolithe se retourne vers moi, m'observant de ses yeux dorés. Ah … Ah … Ah …_

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire avec l'esprit élémentaire de l'acier ? »

« Simplement lui demander ses pouvoirs car j'en ai besoin … Même si je ne suis pas sûr que mon corps le supportera … »

« Tu es complètement fou … Comment est-ce qu'un simple humain comme toi peut penser à ça ? Et puis, tu as un maul ! Tu as vraiment été entraîné par une femme-pokémon ?! »

« Je ne sais même pas si je peux dire si c'était un entraînement ou non … tellement c'était aberrant à mes yeux … Mais oui … Je suis désolé mais je vais devoir te sceller. »

« Nos mères ne te laisseront pas faire … L'esprit élémentaire de l'acier n'a pas à être utilisé par des mains humaines … même si toi, tu sembles … différent. »

_Ce sont ces dernières paroles ? J'abats mon maul sur elle alors qu'une forte lumière émane de son corps … Ensuite, je me retrouve devant une créature à trois pattes qui me fixe pendant quelques secondes avant de s'éloigner, accompagnée par la Gravalanch._

« Ainsi … Un seul humain est capable de battre mes deux filles ? Et celles de mon amie ? »

_Une voix lente se fait entendre complètement dans la mine. J'ai à peine eu le temps de faire ne serait-ce qu'un simple mouvement. Je n'ai même pas le temps de me reposer ! Je n'y arriverai pas ! Ah … Ah … Ah …_

« Quand j'ai vu la forme de ma fille … Je ne pensais pas que cela était réel … et pourtant. C'est bel et bien le cas. C'est étrange … Une telle magie … ne devrait pas être accessible à un humain. Quelque chose d'autre s'en mêle. »

_Une seconde voix féminine … Puis des bruits de pas … Qui sont lourds, très lourds même … Les deux mères, n'est-ce pas ? Comme si les ennuis ne suffisaient pas visiblement. Je n'ai pas le temps de souffler, pas du tout même._

« En plus … Il semblerait que ça soit juste un adolescent. »

« Etrange … Très étrange, d'habitude, même à plusieurs, ils ne peuvent pas réussir à battre nos filles … Et lui ? Il est seul ? »

« Montrez-vous au lieu de parler dans mon dos ! »

_J'ai à nouveau peur … Autant les filles n'étaient pas forcément très impressionnantes, autant là … L'aura de puissance que je ressens est complètement différente de toutes celles que j'ai connues auparavant._

_Deux formes féminines … De la taille d'une adulte normale … Mais elles sont différentes … L'une est recouverte de nombreuses pierres grises carrées et bien alignées sur ses bras, jambes, autour de sa poitrine et son entrejambe, possédant des cheveux gris qui lui vont jusqu'au cou. Par contre, sa couleur de peau est brune._

_Et celle qui l'accompagne ? Elle a des cheveux comme des cristaux … rouges … Des cheveux hérissés et une peau bleue … Mais elle est dans la même tenue que l'autre femme-pokémon sauf qu'à la place de la pierre, ce ne sont que des cristaux rouges qui recouvrent la majeure partie de son corps._

« Je … Je ne connais pas ces espèces. »

« Je suis une femme-Grolem … Et la femme qui m'accompagne est une Gigalithe. Nous sommes les mères des quatres filles que tu as combattues … mais aussi les gardiennes de l'esprit élémentaire de l'acier. Tu es bien venu pour ça, non ? Nous ne pouvons pas te laisser continuer plus longtemps … Mais un humain comme toi est rare … très rare. Nous allons donc nous divertir avec ta personne. Je te laisse imaginer six femmes rien que pour toi … » _déclare la femme-Grolem, me souriant faiblement._


	13. Chapitre 12 : Mise à mort

**Chapitre 12 : Mise à mort**

« Néanmoins, nous te prévenons. Nous serons sans pitié contre toi. Et vu ce que tu as fait à nos filles … Il n'y a aucune chance pour que tu puisses t'enfuir. Nous ne te laisserons pas faire … Est-ce que tu as compris ? »

« J'ai parfaitement compris le message … Mais ça ne veut pas dire que j'accepte vos propos … Pas du tout même ! Je ne suis pas là pour me battre contre vous ! »

« Tu es là pour l'esprit élémentaire de l'acier … Tu es un jeune garçon vraiment intriguant, il faut le reconnaître. Mais malheureusement, c'est là que s'arrête ton aventure. Quel est ton nom ? » _me demande la femme-Gigalithe._

« Je m'appelle Nev ! Je suis un héros ! Je sers la déesse Harsia ! »

« Encore un héros … Mais au moins, tu parais plus crédible que les autres. Voyons voir ce que tu peux faire contre moi et mon amie ? »

_Je ne sais pas vraiment comment je peux réagir face à ça … Mais ça ne me plait pas réellement. Surtout que ces femmes-pokémon ont l'air terriblement puissantes ! Peut-être pas autant que les générales mais quand même …_

_Le sol tremble fortement, me faisant tomber sur les fesses alors que je regarde écarquillé ce qui vient de se passer. Elle a juste lever un pied pour l'abaisser ! Cette femme-Grolem a juste fait ça ! Et ça a provoqué un tremblement ?!_

« Un tremblement de terre, c'est bel et bien le cas … Mais dans une mine, il faut aussi se méfier de ce qui se trouve au sommet. »

_La femme-Gigalithe à ses côté tend ses mains sur les côtés alors que deux stalactites tombent du plafond. Des stalactites de pierre … Gloups … Je commence à avoir un peu peur là … Je le sens mal. Il serait temps que je commence à rêver comme la dernière fois ! Et puis, que je trouve une solution mais y en a-t-il vraiment contre ça ? Je ne crois pas du tout …_

_Je dois juste … AH ! Je roule sur le côté, évitant l'une des stalactites ! Du moins, je le croyais mais j'hurle de douleur alors que mon bras gauche est maintenant salement touché par les éclats de pierre ! CA FAIT MAL !_

« C'est bizarre … Comment est-ce que tu as réussi à battre nos filles avec un corps aussi chétif et frêle ? Ce n'est pas normal … »

« Ca fait mal ! Très mal même ! On dirait pas que vous savez ce que c'est de ressentir la douleur ! AAAAAAAAAAAAH : Je vais vous combattre ! »

« Nous n'attendons que ça … bien qu'en même temps, nous n'attendons rien. »

_La femme-Gigalithe ne parle pas tant que ça ! En fait, il y a surtout la femme-Grolem qui s'adresse à moi ! Mais je cours vers la femme-Gigalithe, voulant éviter qu'elle envoie la seconde stalactite vers moi ! Non mais oh ! Je ne dois pas penser à ça ! Je dois juste attaquer et les battre ! Voilà tout ! Je ne peux pas !_

_Ah … Non … Comment faire ? Je suis en train de courir mais elles ne sont pas inquiètes ! Pas du tout même ! Elles m'attendent comme si de rien n'était. Je lève mon maul, cherchant à frapper la femme-Gigalithe. La Grolem ne semble même pas chercher à vouloir l'aider !_

« C'est donc ça ? Toute ta force ? »

_Hein ? Je n'ai même pas remarqué que mon maul a frappé le crâne de la femme-Gigalithe. Celle-ci est restée immobile, me fixant de ses yeux dorés avant de prendre mon maul et de l'envoyer à plusieurs mètres au loin._

« Et sans ton arme, qu'est-ce que tu vaux réellement ? Montre-nous donc tes capacités. »

« Tu peux le bloquer ? » _demande la femme-Grolem alors que je tente de m'échapper mais voilà déjà que deux mains puissantes me bloquent et viennent m'enserrer contre une poitrine assez généreuse. Aie ! Mon torse est en train de saigner à cause des cristaux rouges qui parcourent le corps de la femme-Gigalithe._

« Tu es quand même mignon à regarder … Cela donne envie de te dévorer, est-ce que tu le sais ? J'ai vraiment envie … de te dévorer … mais sexuellement. »

« Attends un peu au lieu ! Nous partageons tout, tu le sais bien ! »

« Oui oui … Je n'irai pas m'amuser avec lui pendant que tu n'es pas là, ne t'inquiète donc pas … Mais pourquoi veux-tu que je le paralyse ? »

« Lâchez-moi ! Je ne vous laisserai pas faire ce que vous voulez avec moi ! »

« Est-ce que tu pensais avoir le choix, jeune garçon ? Tu t'appelles Nev alors ? Tu vas devenir le père d'une grande famille … de deux grandes familles. »

_Ca ne me plaît pas du tout ce qu'elle est en train de proposer ! Je dois avoir ce rêve ! Il faut que je rêve ! Il faut que j'ai ce rêve pour m'extirper de là ! Il le faut ! Je ne peux pas rester là sans rien faire ! ALLER ! Réagis mon corps !_

« Hmm … C'est bien ce que je pensais. Regarde ce maul. »

_La femme-Grolem est revenue avec mon arme ! Qu'elle la laisse tranquille ! La Gigalithe me garde contre elle à une main, soulevant le maul avec lenteur de l'autre._

« De la magie, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est pas une arme qu'un humain pourrait utiliser normalement. Comment se fait-il que tu possèdes un tel objet ? »

« Je l'ai déjà dit à vos filles ! J'ai été entraîné par une femme-pokémon ! »

« Une femme-pokémon ? Tu es né de l'une d'entre elles ? Tu es … Hmm … Non … Les hommes-pokémons n'existent pas. Tu n'es pas un enfant … Est-ce que tu as été élevé dès la naissance par une femme-pokémon ? »

« Je vous ai dit que j'ai été entraîné par une femme-pokémon ! »

« Donc tu n'es pas un enfant issu d'une femme-pokémon ou élevée … Dommage. Mais ce maul … Pourquoi est-ce qu'une femme-pokémon t'a confié un tel objet ? »

« Je ne sais pas ! Je veux justement la sceller avec cette arme ! Mais je suis bien trop faible pour le moment ! VOILA ! »

« … … … Elle t'a confié une arme pour que tu puisses la combattre avec ? »

_La femme-Grolem me regarde en fronçant les sourcils. Elle ne croit pas le moins du monde à ce que j'ai dit … et pourtant … C'est la vérité. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle veut que je la batte avec cette arme ! Enfin, qu'elle sait ça !_

« Elle m'a même fait des choses horribles ! Voilà ! Vous êtes contentes toutes les deux ?! »

« Je ne pensais pas avoir autant de détails à ce sujet … mais qu'importe, ça ne nous intéresse pas. Nous voulons juste copuler avec toi … et tu vas aussi rendre leur vraie forme. »

« Je ne sais pas comment faire ça ! Je pense que ce n'est pas permanent ! »

_Aller ! Je dois m'enfuir ! Je dois réussir à lui échapper ! ALLER ! ZOU ! Je gigote et finalement, j'arrive à m'extirper du bras de la femme-Gigalithe. Sauf que je n'ai plus mon haut et que je suis couvert de blessures._

_Je recommence à avoir peur … Ah … Ah … Non … Ce n'est pas bon du tout ! Je dois me concentrer ! Je dois me concentrer ! Je dois récupérer mon maul ! Mais je ne peux pas le prendre des mains de la femme-Grolem._

« Hmm … Il gigote bien. Je pensais que tu le tiendrais mieux. »

« Je ne pensais pas qu'il irait jusqu'à s'extirper de ses habits pour cela. »

« Ca ne fait rien. Sans son maul, il ne peut rien faire. C'est une victoire facile. Entourons-le … pour qu'il ne puisse pas s'enfuir. »

_M'entourer ? Je suis censé faire quoi ? Je n'ai plus mon maul ! Je n'ai plus d'arme ! Je n'ai rien pour me battre ! Rien du tout même ! Je regarde à gauche et à droite mais je suis perdu ! Je suis vraiment perdu ! Je ne peux rien faire !_

« C'est dommage que cela s'arrête ici … Mais tellement d'adversaires à la suite, ce n'était pas prévu. Il va falloir que … »

_Le long corps cylindrique arrête de se mouvoir alors qu'il aperçoit l'adolescent aux cheveux roses en train de prendre une grosse pierre taillée comme une dague._

« Ca devrait me suffire comme arme … pour qu'elle lâche mon maul ! »

_Je suis encore capable de me battre ! Enfin, je suis blessé, fatigué, exténué ! Je ne peux même pas courir, je le sais parfaitement ! Les deux femmes s'avancent avec lenteur vers moi, me regardant en penchant la tête sur le côté._

_Elles continuent de marcher comme si de rien n'était … J'ai peur … J'ai peur … Je pousse un cri vers la femme-Grolem qui tient mon maul, plantant mon pieu de pierre dans sa peau … ou plutôt, je tente …_

_Puisque le pieux de terre vient tout simplement se briser contre son corps comme si de rien n'était. Je lève la tête pour les regarder toutes les deux. Elles ne semblent même pas amusées ou autre … Elles sont juste là … en train de m'observer._

« C'est tout au final ? Dommage … »

_C'est tout ? Je ne peux pas me battre sans mon arme ! Voilà tout ! C'est logique ! Je suis humain ! Moi ! Je … AH ! Je me prends un violent coup de poing sur la joue gauche, m'envoyant au loin. Tout mon corps hurle de douleur alors que je percute un mur. Je m'écroule au sol et je me sens déjà … _

« Non … J'y étais … J'y étais … presque … »

_J'y étais presque … Tellement proche du premier esprit. Et … Je n'ai pas eu de rêve. Je n'ai rien eu … Aucun message mental pour me dire ce que je devais faire. Je ne sais pas comment les battre. Je ne sais pas … ce que je…_

« C'est fini visiblement. Dommage. Récupérons-le et emmenons nos filles. Nous trouverons surement un endroit où nous pourrons copuler avec lui. »

« Oui … J'espère quand même que nos filles retrouveront leur forme originale bientôt. »

_Elle doit réagir. Ça ne peut pas se terminer ainsi. Elle a peut-être imaginé que c'était beaucoup trop pour lui. Affronter six femmes-pokémon à la suite, ce n'est pas à la portée de tout le monde. Elle doit … _

« Peut-être au final que ce n'était qu'un humain basique ? »

_Pourquoi devrait-elle l'aider à la base ? Car elle lui a donné son maul ? C'est bien ça ? Non … Peut-être qu'elle veut le voir évoluer ? Et lorsqu'il ne montre aucun effort, elle n'a pas à bouger le moindre doigt mais là, il a donné son maximum._

« C'est sûrement ça oui … Je me dois de réagir maintenant. »

_Car il a fait des efforts et chaque effort doit être récompensé. Si une reine laisserait son sujet mourir alors qu'il a donné son maximum, elle serait tout simplement détestable. Voilà tout … Elle prend une profonde respiration, sa poitrine se soulevant dans son bustier._

« Allons-y. Allons sauver cet adolescent ridicule aux cheveux roses. »

_Surtout que plus elle restait ici, plus elle perdait de temps, plus ces deux femmes-pokémons se rapprochaient inexorablement. Elle commence à sortir de sa cachette mais s'arrête subitement, étant prise de frissons._

« Qu'est-ce que … »

_C'était quoi cette vague d'effroi qu'elle venait de ressentir ? Et puis, elle entend un petit rire sinistre, un rire qui provient de Nev. La Grolem et la Gigalithe s'arrêtent de marcher._

« Hmmm ? Tu es encore capable de rigoler ? Mais est-ce un rire de perdant ? »

« Non, pas du tout. Fais attention à toi. »

_La Femme-Gigalithe a prévenu la femme-Grolem, celle-ci continuant de serrer le maul dans ses mains. Elle reste sur ses gardes, comme lui a conseillé son amie avant de s'approcher de Nev. Le garçon est toujours couché au sol, un sourire aux lèvres._

« Vraiment … Je ne peux pas laisser faire ça. »

_Encore une fois la même voix qui rigole alors que Nev se soulève sans aucun problème, s'étirant longuement avant de regarder les deux femmes-pokémons. Il les fixe d'un air mauvais, soufflant entre ses dents :_

« Vous avez été assez divertissantes mais je reconnais aussi votre force … pour de simples femmes-pokémons. Enfin bon … Je pense que vous voulez que je m'occupe de vous, c'est bien cela ? Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça ne sera pas bien long. »

_Ce n'est pas normal. Elle n'a pas l'impression que c'est Nev qui parle avec assurance. Pourtant, c'est bien l'adolescent qu'elle voit en face d'elle … Enfin, qui lui tourne le dos. L'adolescent qui est immobile, faisant juste un geste de la main._

« Je vous attends … Ne me faites donc pas patienter inutilement. »

_De la provocation mais qui semble faire son effet. Les deux femmes-pokémons se jettent sur lui mais Giréléna a juste le temps de cligner des yeux … qu'il a disparu de son champ de vision. Les deux femmes-pokémons sont à terre, étonnées._

« Hein ? Mais … Comment est-ce qu'il est passé au-dessous de nous ?! »

_Elles sont sur le choc mais pas autant qu'elle. Nev est là, faisant quelques pas sur place, sautillant avec amusement. Il regarde les deux femmes, tenant son maul en main._

« Mais quand est-ce qu'il a repris son arme ?! »

« Il commence à m'agacer … Il voulait cacher son jeu. N'ayons aucune pitié pour lui. »

_La femme-Gigalithe a fini de parler après sa compagne, croisant les bras avant de voir ce que comptait faire la femme-Grolem. Celle-ci avait déjà tout prévu, frappant le sol de ses pieds afin de provoquer un éboulement._

« S'il survit, nous pourrons nous distraire avec lui. Si ce n'est pas le cas … »

« Oh ? Vous comptez vivre ? » _demande Nev, rigolant alors qu'il projette son maul dans la tête de la femme-grolem, celle-ci se retrouvant au sol sous la puissance du coup. Comme guidé par une force invisible, le maul revint dans les mains de Nev, toujours souriant._


	14. Chapitre 13 : L'acier personnifié

**Chapitre 13 : L'acier personnifié**

« Je vous attends. Ne me faites pas patienter inutilement. J'aimerai éviter d'avoir à venir vous chercher toutes les deux. Vous pensiez faire quoi avec mon corps ? »

« Il est différent … Vraiment différent. »

_La femme-Grolem observe le maul dans les mains de l'adolescent alors que celui-ci remarque son regard. Avec lenteur et une petite pointe d'amusement, il jeta l'arme en arrière, tendant les mains vers elles avant de dire :_

« Me voilà sans arme ni protection. Je n'ai rien pour me défendre ou attaquer. Venez donc ! Je n'attends que ça ! Faites donc des folies avec mon corps ! »

« Il est devenu bien trop prétentieux. Je vais aller le calmer ! »

_La femme-Gigalithe fonce vers Nev, l'adolescent poussant un petit soupir, attendant qu'elle arrive jusqu'à lui. A ce moment précis, il fit un pas sur le côté, tendant juste son pied gauche pour lui faire un croche-pied, la femme à la protection cristalline tombant en avant._

« Il faut faire attention où l'on met les pieds. On ne sait jamais sur quoi on risque de … »

« NE TE MOQUE PAS D'ELLE ! »

« Je ne faisais que la conseiller. » _murmure calmement Nev alors que la femme-Grolem coure vers lui à son tour. Sauf qu'elle décide d'utiliser ses pouvoirs pour créer plusieurs pieux de terre et les envoyer en sa direction en même temps._

_Rien que ça ? Elle ne fait rien que ça ? Nev se retourne brièvement vers la femme-Gigaithe, celle-ci s'étant relevée pour se battre. Hmm ? Pris en tenaille ? Rien que ça ? Lorsqu'un pieu de terre arrive vers lui, il le réceptionne à une main, s'en servant comme batte pour frapper la Gigalithe, la renvoyant dans le décor tout en brisant le pieu. Un second pieu de terre ? Aucun souci, il s'en sert pour le planter dans le corps de la femme-Grolem._

« Vous n'avez que ça à me montrer ? Rien d'autre ? J'en attendais bien mieux. »

« Cette force … C'est quoi ça ? Il ne … Il ne devrait pas réussir ! »

« Oh ? Vous voulez que je vienne vous chercher ? Aucun problème. »

_Maintenant, c'était à son tour d'attaquer. Avec lenteur, il marche vers la femme-grolem encore à terre mais dont le ventre est ensanglanté par le pieu qu'elle a reçu. Son propre pieu ! Rien que ça !_

« Ah … Ah … Ah … Et puis … Il n'y a pas que ça … Il veut … »

« Je veux, je veux ? »

_L'adolescent arrive jusqu'à la femme-grolem, celle-ci haletant tandis qu'il se penche vers elle. Il donne un violent coup de poing dans le sein droit avant de dire :_

« Qu'est-ce que je désire donc ? Parle donc … Si tu ne veux pas finir avec un sein en moins. »

« Ah ! ARRÊTE ! C'est horrible ! Tu cherches … Tu … Tu cherches… »

« Je cherche … Je cherche ? » _murmure Nev avant de frapper l'autre sein avec violence._

« NE LA TUES PAS ! Je t'arrêterai ! »

_Une voix hurle derrière lui alors que la femme-Gigalithe arrive dans son dos. Mais il reste imperturbable alors que le sol se met à trembler. Il émet un petit sourire, passant sa main sur le cou de la femme-Grolem avant de se retourner, la tenant devant lui comme un bouclier. Aussitôt, la femme-Gigalithe s'arrête dans son geste._

« Lâche-la ! Je te l'ordonne ! »

« Tu veux m'ordonner quoi ? Si tu es tant attirée par l'amour saphique, tu n'avais qu'à le dire. Voilà donc ton amie ! »

_D'un geste nonchalant mais non pas pour autant dénué de force, il envoie la Grolem sur son amie, les deux femmes se retrouvant au sol une nouvelle fois, incapable de se battre réellement. Il pousse un léger soupir avant de murmurer :_

« Vous vous aimez, n'est-ce pas ? »

_Il ricane avant de s'approcher des deux femmes pokémons, prenant leurs visages par derrière. Il force les deux femmes à coller leurs lèvres ensembles, les deux femmes-pokémons ayant quelques larmes de rage, s'embrassant alors qu'il reprend :_

« Je ne vois pas assez d'ardeur entre vous ! Quand vous êtes aussi proches, vous ne me croirez pas que vous vous contentiez d'un simple baiser ! »

_Il les pousse avec plus de force, leurs fronts s'ensanglantant alors qu'elles commencent à se toucher la poitrine mutuellement. Il ne fallut que peu de temps avant qu'elles ne soient excitées. Chacune tentait pourtant de repousser la main mais rien à faire._

« Oh … On dirait bien que vous prenez du plaisir toutes les deux ou je me trompe ? Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez voulu me faire ? Vous voulez peut-être essayer à nouveau ? »

« On … On va te le faire … On va te le faire payer ! »

« Attends un peu que l'on se libère et tu le re… »

« Et je le … quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Assez copulé ! »

_Il les prend par les cheveux, leur faisant cogner leurs crânes avant de faire un saut en arrière. Il émet un nouveau ricanement, les deux femmes-pokémons semblant incapables de réagir correctement. De son côté, il s'amuse comme un petit fou tandis que Giréléna continue de le regarder, intriguée. Cachée dans l'ombre, elle est tout simplement imperceptible. Il ne peut pas la repérer … Mais elle va devoir agir : ce n'est pas Nev._

_Les deux femmes-pokémons se relèvent avec une certaine difficulté, regardant l'adolescent qui sautille sur place. Le regard mauvais, il a récupéré son maul dans les mains._

« Je pourrai vous sceller mais je crois que je vais vous éliminer. Les orphelines, c'est toujours plus plaisant à observer … Oui … Quatre jeunes filles orphelines … Hahaha … »

« Espèce de monstre ! » hurle la femme-Grolem.

« Moi ? Un monstre ? Et c'est qui qui voulait m'utiliser comme objet sexuel pour ses filles et elle-même ? Quelle blague de votre part. Dès que vous vous sentez impuissantes, vous commencez à avoir peur et à regretter … Mais malheureusement, je ne suis pas sympathique. Je vais vous tuer toutes les deux. »

_Et il est temps de leur faire une démonstration. Un brouillard noir commence à l'entourer, seul ses yeux bleus sont visibles ainsi que son sourire. Puis subitement, le brouillard se déplace vers les deux femmes, les entourant._

_Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Les deux femmes sont recouvertes d'entailles de toutes parts. Incapables de résister, elles ne peuvent que subir sans contre-attaquer. Elles sont tout simplement incapables de riposter._

« Assez … Cela n'a que trop duré. »

_Le brouillard se dissipe, Nev tournant la tête en direction du plafond et sur sa droite. Cette voix … Hmm … Visiblement, c'est fini. Il fait quelques pas en arrière, regardant les deux femmes-pokémons à terre, ensanglantées alors qu'il n'a même pas utilisé son maul, celui-ci n'étant pas recouvert de sang._

« Bon et bien … Au déplaisair de vous revoir, fillettes. »

_Allant s'asseoir contre un mur, Nev ferme les yeux tout en mettant une main devant sa bouche alors que les deux femmes-pokémons le regardent, interloquées._

« Comment allez-vous ? Vous pouvez quand même vous déplacer ? Ou vous reposer ? »

« Ce … Ce n'est pas grave mais vous ne devriez pas … »

« Et vous laisser mourir pour moi ? Je vaux bien mieux que cela. »

« MAAAAMAAAAAAAN ! »

_Voilà qu'une petite voix féminine se fit entendre alors qu'une fille-Racaillou coure dans les bras de la femme-Grolem. Il en est de même pour la fille-Nodulithe avec sa mère-Gigalithe. Deux adolescentes les accompagnent._

« Elle nous a permis de retrouver nos formes réelles mais … Nous avons pu voir ce qui s'est passé. Il ne combattait pas comme ça contre nous, maman. » _murmure la Gravalanch._

« Je confirme ses propos. C'est étonnant … Mais il ne bouge plus ? » _demande la Géolithe._

« Hmmm … Qu'est-ce que … »

_Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé. Je ne me rappelle de rien. J'ouvre les yeux avec lenteur. J'ai l'impression d'avoir fait une grande sieste. Mais je n'étais pas en plein combat ? AH ! J'ai toujours mes blessures ! Je me suis endormi en plein combat ! Et je ne me rappelle pas de mon rêve ! PAS DU TOUT MÊME !_

« Je vais faire comment pour les battre ?! »

« Il ne se rappelle de rien ? Mais mais mais … Avec tout ce qu'il vous a fait. »

_Attendez un peu … Il ne rêve pas ou … ELLES SONT TOUTES LES SIX ENSEMBLE ? NON MAIS OH ! Je ne peux pas combattre ça ! Je ne devrai pas trembler mais là, c'est exagéré ! Je ne suis pas capable de lutter contre ça !_

« Il est en train de trembler … Il a peur de nous ? Maman ? Qu'est-ce que l'on fait ? »

« Elle nous a demandé de ne plus rien faire … Il vaut mieux attendre de voir ce qu'elle veut faire avec lui. Nous avons failli à notre tâche. »

« De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ? De … Je suis juste là pour l'esprit élémentaire. »

« Et elle va venir te voir … Nev. »

_Ah bon ? Elles ne veulent plus se battre ? Enfin, surtout lorsque je vois l'état dans lequel sont les deux femmes, je me dis que celui ou celle qui a fait ça a surement … fait énormément de choses. Pfiou … Peut-être est-ce que Giréléna ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'espère une telle chose ? Ce n'est pas bon de croire qu'elle m'aiderait car ce n'est pas le cas._

« Je suis juste bête de penser qu'elle viendrait m'aider. Elle préfère juste me voir mourir. »

_Tsss ! L'imbécile ! Elle avait été prête à réagir mais maintenant, si l'esprit élémentaire de l'acier décide de se battre, il n'aura alors qu'à crever. Cela lui apprendra ! Même si dans le fond, il avait montré qu'il n'avait pas forcément besoin d'elle._

« Voilà donc l'adolescent qui a réussi à battre ces deux familles ? »

_Cette voix … Elle est froide comme le métal mais en même temps, je … Ah ! D'où est-ce qu'elle vient ? Je sens une pression qui s'exerce sur mon corps. J'ai peur de quelque chose mais quoi ? Je regarde à gauche et à droite dans la mine. D'où est-ce que vient cette pression ? Puis subitement, je vois quelque chose d'immense … en face de moi. Derrière les deux familles de femmes-pokémon de roche, je remarque … ça._

« C'est … C'est quoi ça ? Elle …. Elle est immense. »

_Je m'écroule en arrière, tremblant de tout mon corps alors que je vois ce qu'est cet esprit élémentaire de l'acier. Je … Je … Non … Ce n'est pas possible ! Je suis censé faire quoi ?! Je ne m'attendais pas à quelque chose d'aussi immense ! PAS DU TOUT MÊME ! PAS DU TOUT ! PAS DU TOUT ! Ah … Ah … Ah … NON ! C'est juste … C'est juste immense ! Tout simplement immense. Je ne peux pas lutter contre ça ! Je ne … _

« Si vous voulez bien vous pousser … Vous êtes quand même très grandes, je vous le rappelle. Je ne peux pas passer. »

« Oups, pardonnez-nous. » _dirent les mères de famille pokémon avant de laisser l'esprit élémentaire de l'acier se présenter._

_Un drôle d'esprit … Très drôle même … Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Devant moi se tenait une fille d'environ huit ans, faite entièrement de métal. Elle ne porte aucun vêtement et sur sa poitrine, autour de ses seins inexistants, se trouvaient sept points rouges, alignés en trois lignes de deux, trois et deux points._

_Elle a aussi un visage entièrement noir et des yeux rubis … tandis que le reste de sa peau d'acier était grise … ou presque …Ses doigts étaient gris mais ses bras étaient noirs. Il fallait aussi rajouter des petites pierres incrustées à la base de chaque doigt._

« Tu sembles étonné, Nev ? Pourtant, je suis celle que tu recherches. »

« Mais je … Enfin … J'ai cru voir quelque chose d'immense. »

_Je n'ai pas vraiment d'avis sur le sujet. Je suis juste vraiment plus qu'étonné … Enfin … Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire alors ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai cru voir autre chose auparavant ? Ce n'est pas normal !_

« Oh … Cela devait être juste une incarnation de ma puissance … mais toi aussi … Tu cachais bien ton jeu, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par là ? »

« Oh ? Tu ne t'en rends même pas compte en fait ? Etonnant, très étonnant. Mais il vaut peut-être mieux que je me présente, tu ne crois pas ? »

_Pour un esprit élémentaire, elle semble quand même assez ouverte à la discussion. Je la regarde en me relevant, la jeune fille disant d'une voix lente :_

« Je m'appelle Stelireg, je suis l'une des esprits élémentaires qui parcourent ce monde. »

« Je … Je m'appelle Nev et je suis un héros béni par la déesse Harsia. »

« Je ne ressens pas la bénédiction de la déesse en toi. Est-ce que tu ne mentirais pas ? »

« Je … Enfin … Je ne l'ai pas reçue … Je suis arrivé en retard … Mais je continue de parcourir le monde pour combattre … Enfin … »

« Intéressant. Donc, tu as réussi à arriver jusqu'à moi sans bénédiction ? »

_J'ai l'impression que j'ai éveillé son intérêt mais il y a surement autre chose aussi. Je ferai mieux de me méfier et de rester sur mes gardes … au cas où._


	15. Chapitre 14 : Une nouvelle force

**Chapitre 14 : Une nouvelle force**

« Et maintenant ? Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire puisque je vous aie en face de moi ? »

« La raison qui te pousse à vouloir m'utiliser. Et surtout, comment connais-tu mon existence ? Même les héros ne connaissent rarement les esprits élémentaires. »

« Je veux combattre la reine des femmes-pokémons … Mais je veux aussi créer une paix durable entre les femmes-pokémons et les humains. »

« Et pour cela, tu comptes tuer l'une d'entre elles ? Cette logique est assez primitive, tu ne trouves pas ? » _me dit la jeune fille, s'approchant de moi comme pour m'étudier._

« Il faut que je vous dise aussi que c'est vraiment très compliqué en fait … »

« Je t'écoute, Nev. Mais peut-être que tu préfères que nous en parlions seuls ? »

_Elle se tourne vers les femmes-pokémons de roche, celles-ci s'éloignant sans un mot. En fait, ça ne me dérangeait pas réellement mais bon … Comme c'est elle qui décide, je ne vais pas vraiment me plaindre de toute façon. Maintenant, je suis face à elle et je me mets assis … Au moins, je suis presque à sa hauteur. Sauf qu'elle est quand même … nue …_

« Est-ce que vous n'auriez pas une autre tenue ? Enfin, une tenue tout court ? »

« En tant qu'esprit élémentaire, il est normal et logique que ce qui me compose soit mon propre … corps. Je ne peux pas posséder réellement de vêtement. »

« Oui mais quand même … Une simple tenue ? »

« Que dirais-tu de cela ? »

_Elle commence à faire glisser ses doigts le long de ses hanches. Quelques secondes plus tard, je vois une petite robe de métal qui cache le haut de ses cuisses mais aussi juste sa poitrine. Ses jambes et ses bras sont toujours nus. Enfin … Difficile de réellement voir la différence avec un tel corps. Elle me regarde et dit :_

« Satisfait ? Est-ce que cela te convient ? »

« Euh … Qu'un esprit élémentaire fasse ça pour moi, c'est un peu gênant, vous savez. »

« Tu peux m'appeler Stelireg, tu sais ? Et il faut que je te prévienne : les esprits élémentaires sont juste des femmes-pokémons différentes des autres. Nous restons quand même des femmes-pokémons, je tiens à te signaler. »

« Il aurait mieux fallut que vous ne me le disiez pas. Au moins, j'aurai pu … »

« Te cacher la vérité ? Ce n'est pas une bonne chose. Surtout que si tu veux posséder mes pouvoirs, il faut alors que je sois ancrée en toi. Mais d'ailleurs, je tiens à te signaler : si tu n'es pas capable de supporter mes pouvoirs, tu mourras. Il faut que tu envisages donc cette possibilité … si tu acceptes que je te confie mes pouvoirs. Et tu peux me tutoyer. »

« Je ne sais pas vraiment … Enfin, je n'ai pas peur de mourir ! Enfin si … Mais je suis prêt à prendre le risque de t'avoir en moi ! C'est juste que … Comme tu es une femme-pokémon, je ne sais pas vraiment … Déjà qu'à la base, mes techniques … »

« J'ai cru entendre qu'une femme-pokémon t'a appris à te battre, n'est-ce pas ? C'est étrange, vraiment étrange mais ce n'est pas rare pour autant. Les femmes-pokémons ne sont pas mauvaises à la base, tu le sais, non ? »

« Oui oui ! C'est pour ça que je veux œuvrer pour une paix entre les deux races ! Enfin … C'est juste que … Je ne sais pas. »

« As-tu peur que je te fasses des choses interdites ? Normalement, j'aurai dû te combattre mais après la démonstration que tu m'as montrée, je pense que ce n'est pas nécessaire. C'est pourquoi je me dis que tenter l'aventure avec toi ne serait pas une mauvaise chose. »

« … … … Est-ce que j'ai une chance de pouvoir contenir ton pouvoir ? »

« Tu n'as plus l'air aussi rassuré qu'avant. Quelque chose t'a fait changer d'avis ? »

_J'hoche la tête négativement. Ce n'est pas vraiment ça, pas du tout même. C'est juste que … J'ai eu l'impression que depuis le début, j'ai de la chance en terme de combats. Malgré qu'en un sens, je ne fais qu'affronter différentes femmes-pokémons plus ou moins puissantes, il y a toujours quelque chose qui me permet d'en réchapper._

« Je … Enfin … Je voudrai juste savoir mes chances … si possible. »

« Hmmm … Tes chances ? Je pense qu'elles sont assez hautes quand même. Mais n'oublie pas que quelques rares héros adultes ont essayé d'obtenir mes faveurs et sont morts sur le coup. Est-ce que tu comprends ce que ça veut dire ? »

« Que je … Enfin … Je ne sais pas vraiment … »

« Est-ce que tu veux tenter l'expérience ou non ? »

« Je veux bien essayer … Enfin, je crois. »

_Je ne suis pas rassuré, pas du tout même. Mais elle justement … Enfin, je tente de positiver car c'est ce qu'elle essaye de faire aussi de son côté pour me rassurer. Me rassurer … J'aurai bien aimé avoir Giréléna d'un côté._

« Bon ! Si tu veux bien … On va alors commencer. »

« Commencer ? Comment ça se passe exactement ? Pas de coup tordu hein ? »

« Si je voulais vraiment avoir un rapport sexuel avec toi, je l'aurai fait depuis bien longtemps, Nev … Est-ce que tu le sais ? »

_Je crois que je m'en doute. Du moins, je me doute qu'elle aurait les moyens pour ça. Alors, je dois lui faire confiance … à elle mais aussi à Giréléna. Enfin … J'aimerai pour elle mais ce n'est pas possible après ce qu'elle m'a fait. Il y a des choses que je ne peux pas supporter._

« Je vais devenir une partie de toi… et si tu es capable de supporter mon pouvoir alors, je t'expliquerai le reste. »

_Elle pose une main sur mon cœur. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je dois faire d'autre … mais je reste immobile. Puis peu à peu, je sens comme une forte chaleur qui me pénètre. La main posée sur mon cœur disparait … puis le bras … et le corps. Je la regarde, interloqué, alors qu'elle me sourit avant de disparaître en moi. Quelques secondes plus tard, j'ai ma propre main sur mon cœur, hurlant de douleur. Ça brûle ! Ça brûle énormément même !_

_Ah … Ah … Ah … Je finis couché au sol, transpirant de tout mon corps, haletant comme si de l'air me manquait plus que tout. Ah … Ah … Ah … J'ai besoin de tenir le coup ! Je dois tenir le coup ! JE DOIS TENIR LE COUP ! J'en ai besoin ! _

« C'est bientôt fini, Nev. Tu y es presque … Allons … »

_La voix de Stelireg est douce en moi alors que je gémis. C'est affreux à quel point à ça me fait souffrir ! J'ai mal ! J'ai terriblement mal même ! Pourquoi est-ce que ça me fait aussi mal ? POURQUOI ? Pourquoi ?! Puis plus rien … Plus aucune douleur. J'écarquille les yeux avant de me relever, bredouillant :_

« Je … Je n'ai plus mal du tout. Stelireg ? Où est-ce que tu es ? »

« Je suis en toi maintenant, Nev. Mes félicitations, tu as réussi à obtenir mes pouvoirs. Maintenant, le problème est : tu ne peux pas les utiliser. »

« Hein ? Mais … Mais … Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire alors ? »

« Il faut que tu apprennes à les utiliser mais normalement, ce n'est pas à la portée du premier. Mais maintenant, tu peux … »

« Tsss … Te voilà devenu un peu plus fort maintenant ? »

_Une voix ironique se fait entendre alors que Giréléna sort de sa cachette. Elle était là depuis le début ! J'en suis certain ! J'en suis sûr et certain ! Enfin, je le sais ! Mais ce n'est pas moi qui prends la parole mais l'esprit en moi :_

« Giréléna ? Reine des femmes-pokémons ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? »

« Je suis celle qui a appris à Nev à se battre à peu près correctement. »

« Mais … Hmm … Cela est intriguant. Comment se fait-il que la reine des femmes-pokémons ait accepté d'entraîner le jeune héros qui tentera un jour de la tuer ? La question principale est : comment se fait-il que la reine des femmes-pokémons ait accepter d'entraîner quelqu'un ? Surtout un humain. »

« Cela n'a pas besoin forcément d'une explication, loin de là. »

« C'est surtout tellement compliqué, je suis désolé, Stelireg. »

« Ce n'est pas grave, Nev. Ce n'est pas à toi de me répondre. Je pense que j'obtiendrai ma réponse en continuant d'être en toi. »

_Ah bon ? Si c'était aussi simple que ça, j'aurai pu le dire … Enfin, j'aurai pu mais je ne le fis pas. Je me demandais maintenant ce que je devais faire mais Giréléna vint me dire :_

« Quittons cette mine et allons chercher une ville où nous reposer. »

« Une ville remplie d'humains ? Reine, vous faites donc ceci ? »

« Je suis capable de prendre une forme humaine et je ne vais pas utiliser mes hypnoses sur toute une ville alors que j'ai une solution bien plus facile. »

« Bien entendu. Veuillez pardonner ma surprise. »

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais avoir une telle compagnonne … surtout ancrée en moi, c'est étonnant. Enfin, ça fera un peu de conversation quand je ne voudrai pas parler avec Giréléna, ce qui veut dire : bien trop souvent._

« Mais quand même … Comment est-ce que j'ai réussi à blesser cette Grolem et cette Gigalithe ? Je me demande … Car elles étaient blessées. »

_Je pose la question mais je n'obtiens aucune réponse de la part de Giréléna ou de Stelireg. Elles ne me répondent pas … Pourquoi ça ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?_

« Enfin … J'ai souvent des rêves quand je combats. »

« Des rêves ? » _murmure Giréléna d'une voix qui se veut détachée._

« Oui, oui … Pendant que je combat, parfois, je rêve et je peux voir ce qui risque de m'attendre. Donc, quand je retrouve mes esprits, je suis alors capable de me battre correctement car souvent, je sais ce que je dois combattre. »

« Hmmm … Donc tu dis en clair que tu perds la majorité de tes combats car tu rêvasses pendant ces derniers ? Est-ce que tu es stupide ? »

« NON NON ! Ce n'est pas ça que je veux dire exactement ! Pfff ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux pas comprendre un peu ? De toute façon, tu me crées que des ennuis de toute façon ! »

« Tu te répètes, Nev. Et je comprends parfaitement que tu as des absences en plein combat, voilà tout. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'autre à apprendre exactement ? »

« Tu es juste une imbécile ! »

_Voilà, je l'ai dit clairement ! Elle peut m'en vouloir mais je le pense réellement ! Même pas un compliment sur le fait que j'ai récupéré un esprit ! Ce n'est pas que je veuille être félicité par elle mais des fois, quand je fais des efforts … J'aimerai être récompensé verbalement._

_Enfin … Ca n'explique pas réellement ce qui s'est passé et je suis vraiment perdu. Mais bon … Si on ne veut pas me donner une réponse, ça sera alors à moi de la trouver je pense. Pfff … Nous allons devoir trouver une ville. Je m'arrête et sort ma carte._

« Stelireg, par rapport à la carte, où nous nous trouvons ? »

« Nous nous trouvons par ici, Nev. » _dit Giréléna, utilisant sa queue pour désigner un endroit précis sur la carte. Néanmoins, je demande :_

« Stelireg ? Alors ? Où est-ce que l'on est ? Que je vois quelle ville est la plus proche. »

« Hmmm … Normalement, à l'endroit qu'a signalé Giréléna. » _dit la voix en moi bien que la Giratina féminisée pouvait l'entendre._

« Merci beaucoup Sterileg. Bon … Et bien, on a encore un peu de chemin à faire. »

_Je vois Giréléna qui hausse un sourcil, poussant un petit soupir avant de détourner la tête et de croiser les bras au niveau de sa poitrine généreuse. Elle peut faire ce qu'elle veut … Ca ne me concerne pas du tout même. J'en ai rien à faire._

_Les minutes s'écoulent puis les heures. Je ne parle pas le moins du monde à Giréléna. Puisque je n'ai pas eu d'aide et pas de compliments de sa part, autant lui faire la tête et inversement, ça ne me dérange pas le moins du monde. J'ai pas peur d'elle. Enfin … Sauf en certains moments mais ça, elle n'a pas besoin de le savoir._

« Je vois une ville à l'horizon. »

« … … … J'ai faim. »

_Ce sont les seules mots de Giréléna alors que je préfère l'ignorer. Mais sa queue vient m'entourer et me paralyser. Je commence à me concentrer, me demandant si je peux utiliser la force de Stelireg pour m'échapper. J'ai l'impression que oui puisque je repousse sa queue. Elle me regarde pendant quelques instants et sa pression est beaucoup plus forte, me paralysant complètement._

« J'ai dit que j'ai faim … Nev. »

« On va dans une ville ! Tu n'as qu'à patienter un peu, ventre sur pattes ! »

« Je veux … ta cuisine. Ce n'est pas une demande, c'est un ordre. Et la prochaine fois que tu insinues que je ne pense qu'à manger, tu seras le plat de résistance. »

« Ose avouer que c'est pas le cas ! »

« Je ne pense pas qu'à manger. Ne me force pas à me répéter. »

… … … _Tsss ! Je pousse un léger soupir avant de marmonner que je vais aller lui cuisiner quelque chose. Elle me relâche tandis que je sors déjà tous les ustensiles. Allons-y maintenant avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Je peux avoir une nouvelle force … Giréléna est encore loin._


	16. Chapitre 15 : Chambres séparées

**Chapitre 15 : Chambres séparées**

« Est-ce que le repas de mademoiselle la duchesse lui convient-elle ? »

… … … _Je sais que je parle avec ironie. Je sais que ça ne lui plaît pas mais elle ne semble pas s'en soucier réellement. Elle mange en silence pendant que je fais de même de mon côté. Dommage, la petite pique n'a pas marché contre elle. C'est vraiment dommage._

« Bon … J'espère que le repas est quand même satisfaisant. »

« A part avoir un goût de sang et quelques morceaux de peau dans mon assiette, je … »

« Que … QUOI ?! Ce n'est pas vrai ! »

_Je m'écris aussitôt, m'approchant d'elle pour voir son assiette. Mais je ne vois rien du tout. Rien de rien. Je l'entends me dire avec calme :_

« Ce n'était pas vrai. Tu t'exaltes pour rien du tout. »

« Je … IDIOTE ! IMBECILE ! Tu me prends pour qui ?! »

« Un idiot, justement. » _me répond t-elle avec effronterie. Je vais la tuer ! JE VAIS LA TUER ! QU'ON NE SE MOQUE PAS DE MOI SUR CE POINT !_

« Moi, j'ai combattu ! Contrairement à toi qui ne faisait tout simplement que regarder à distance, espèce d'idiote ! Voilà ! T'es juste une idiote ! »

« Est-ce que j'aurai touché à ta sensibilité de cuisinier ? Je ne savais pas que tu en possédais une … C'est étonnant en un sens. »

« … ... … Tu l'auras voulue ! Ca t'apprendra ! »

_ZOU ! Son assiette vole en plein sur sa face ! Cette fois-ci, j'ai tout fait pour ne pas toucher à ses cheveux argentés ! Ca lui apprendra ! Mais sans même qu'elle ne parle, je viens prendre une bouteille d'eau et commence à mouiller un torchon avant de lui essuyer le visage._

« Pardon, Giréléna. J'ai encore été en colère stupidement. Ce n'est pas normal que je réagisse aussi … facilement … Je suis désolé. »

« … … … »

_Elle ne me répond pas mais je sens aussi qu'elle n'est pas en colère. Elle me rend confus, réellement confus. Je ne comprends pas vraiment comment réagir avec cette femme-Giratina. Je suis tout simplement perdu et confus. Je reprends :_

« Arrête d'être méchante avec moi, c'est trop te demander ? »

« Tu me provoques, je ne fais que la même chose à ton égard. Si tu arrêtes, j'arrêterai. »

« Promis ? » _demande-je avec lenteur alors qu'elle me fixe de ses yeux saphir._

« Est-ce que tu peux arrêter de te comporter comme un gamin ? Je ne promets rien. Néanmoins, allons en ville prendre une chambre pour se reposer. Tu n'es pas en état correct pour te battre de toute façon. »

« ... … … Oui, c'est vrai. »

_Je l'avoue parfaitement alors qu'elle tend son assiette. Bon … Je pense que je vais lui servir une nouvelle fois. Je la regarde manger sans même que moi, je ne touche au reste de mon assiette. Je ne sais pas … C'est stupide mais je n'ai plus faim._

_Les minutes continuent puis finalement, je finis de laver les assiettes et de me préparer pour aller jusqu'à arriver dans la ville. Sur le chemin, elle reprend une forme humanoïde avant de me tenir par le bras, déclarant :_

« On va éviter de te perdre comme la dernière fois, compris ? »

« Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce que … Je ne suis pas un enfant, tu sais ? »

« Non, tu es juste un frêle adolescent, c'est presque pareil. »

« … … … Tss ! Et je croyais qu'on devait arrêter de se provoquer ? »

« Je n'ai jamais rien promis. » _me répond t-elle avec lenteur. Elle se moque de moi encore une fois ! Et puis, elle n'a pas l'air de comprendre que j'ai l'ai ridicule ? Je mesure quoi ? Un mètre soixante ! Elle, elle doit être proche des deux mètres ou alors un mètre quatre-vingt-dix ! Autant dire que je suis petit et chétif !_

_Et puis bon … Comme avant, les regards se tournent vers nous, surtout masculins. Il y en a même un, un fichu beau-parleur, qui s'approche d'elle, le sourire aux lèvres. Il pose une main sur l'épaule de Giréléna, disant :_

« Alors, on promène son petit frère ? Tu ne voudrais pas aller plutôt boire un verre ? »

« Vraiment … Les avortons de ton espèce, Nev, sont la pire engeance qui existe sur cette planète. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec un être aussi ridicule que ça. Disparais de ma vue, microbe. Ne me dérange pas. »

_Gloups … Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je dois dire là. Elle a juste pris la main posée sur son épaule avant de la tordre. Elle donne un coup de pied dans le ventre de l'homme, l'envoyant à plusieurs mètres en arrière avant de reprendre mon bras comme si de rien n'était. Elle me dit calmement :_

« Continuons notre chemin. Nous avons une auberge à trouver pour nous deux. »

_Je … Oui … D'accord. Je ne fais qu'accepter ses paroles alors qu'elle me guide. C'est elle qui dirige le duo dans la ville. Et en plus, comme il est déjà tard, elle ne perd pas de temps à regarder les marchands. Elle n'a pas faim ? Tant mieux en un sens, ce n'est pas moi qui vais l'arrêter à ce sujet, loin de là même. Hahaha … C'est bête mais la voir mettre à mal cet homme, ça m'a fait sourire inutilement. Je devais avoir l'air d'un imbécile._

« Arrête de sourire de la sorte … ou alors, je risque de faire quelque chose qui te le fera perdre, ce sourire. » _me dit Giréléna._

_Gloups ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut dire par là ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle insinue ? Je … Pfiou … Je … Wow … Enfin bon … Nous trouvons rapidement une auberge qui semble potable et dont l'intérieur n'as pas une odeur qui ferait fuir des femmes-rattatas. Même si encore une fois, je peux apercevoir le regard lubrique de la part de l'homme à l'accueil par rapport à Giréléna. Il n'a pas honte à son âge ? Elle doit avoir la moitié du sien justement !_

« Vous pourriez nous mettre une … »

« Deux chambres s'il vous plaît. Ca serait bien mieux. »

« Et deux chambres pour ces personnes ! »

_L'homme semble comme soulagé que je demande deux chambres. Il devait surement se faire des idées sur moi et Giréléna. D'ailleurs, celle-ci me regarde avec hargne mais je lui souris bien tranquillement. Pas cette fois-ci, mademoiselle._

_Je monte avec amusement vers l'étage supérieur alors que j'ai ma clé en main. Bon … La chambre à côté est celle de Giréléna, je ne peux rien faire de mieux que ça. Mais vu le regard que l'homme lui à jeter, il y a des chances qu'elle ait de la visite dans la nuit._

« Amuses-toi bien avec cet homme, Giréléna. Il te trouvait à son goût, j'ai l'impression. Si tu as faim, tu sais où alors le trouver. »

« … … … Imbécile. » _me dit-elle tout simplement, sans aucune haine ou autre. Elle m'a juste dit ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur visiblement._

« Aller … Ce n'est pas si grave que ça, Giréléna. C'est juste une mesure de précaution. Bonne nuit, dors bien quand même, d'accord ? »

« … … … Idiot. » _me répond t-elle, visiblement bien énervée alors que je la vois s'enfoncer dans sa chambre et claquer sa porte avec colère. Ohla, j'ai dit quelque chose qui ne fallait pas ? Pourtant, elle se doute bien que je n'accepterai pas ça._

_Je vais dans ma chambre, de mon côté, observant l'unique lit disponible. Ca donne quand même l'impression de vide de ne pas voir deux lits. Et puis en même temps, c'est peut-être la première fois que je dors seul depuis que je la connais._

_Je devrai me sentir soulagé, pas anxieux non ? Je dépose mes affaires et m'installe sur le lit … Puis quelques secondes plus tard, je suis déjà dans les couettes, allant chercher le sommeil. Si Giréléna avait tellement faim, elle n'aura alors qu'à s'occuper de ce type en bas.  
><em>

« Pfff … Qu'est-ce que je pense aussi ? Ca ne me ... »

_Enfin … Je n'aimerai pas réellement qu'elle fasse ça. Pas le moins du monde même. Non mais … Elle est une femme-pokémon mais je ne peux pas accepter qu'elle fasse ça. Je plonge dans mon sommeil, baillant une dernière fois.^_

_Pourtant, j'entends un peu de bruit dans la nuit et me réveille aussitôt. Giréléna ! Elle est là ! Elle est en face de moi ! Et sous sa forme de femme-pokémon ! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?!_

« Giréléna ! Si j'ai pris deux chambres séparées, c'est bien pour que tu ne viennes pas … »

« La ferme. » _me coupe t-elle avant d'enrouler sa queue autour de ma bouche pour bien m'intimer de ne plus l'ouvrir. Qu'est-ce que … NON ! Je refuse ça ! Je ne me lai …_

_AAAAAAAAH ! Elle me tire vers elle, me faisant atterrir contre son corps, ma tête enfoncée dans sa poitrine. Je … Je … Je peux à peine respirer ! Je tente de la repousser mais elle me retourne pour que je puisse voir mon lit. Qu'est-ce que … La vitre de ma chambre est réduite en morceaux mais sans qu'aucun bruit ne se fasse entendre et mon lit ? Tout simplement tranché de toutes parts._

« Maintenant que tu as compris ce que ça veut dire, je vais retirer ma queue … pour que tu évites de me baver dessus. »

_J'hoche juste la tête positivement alors qu'elle me libère peu à peu. Pfiou … Je … Wow … J'ai un peu peur, je dois l'avouer quand même. Assez peur même. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Je me retourne vers elle, écarquillant les yeux._

« On a essayé de me tuer, Giréléna ? »

« Tu comprends vite quand tu le désires, n'est-ce pas, Nev ? C'est le cas. On a bien essayé de te tuer, que tu le veuilles ou non. »

« Je … Je … Mais pourquoi ? Je n'ai jamais rien fait de mal de mon côté ! »

« Est-ce qu'il faut une raison pour tuer quelqu'un ? Peut-être que oui … Peut-être que non … mais dans ton cas, c'est le premier choix. Nev … Tu possèdes maintenant un esprit élémentaire, tu ne crois pas que toutes les femmes-pokémons vont te laisser tranquilles, n'est-ce pas ? Tu es maintenant une grosse épine dans le pied de certaines. »

« Hein ? Mais mais mais … Tu es la reine des femmes-pokémons et je … »

« Devrais me remercier, non ? Je n'ai pas entendu cela de ta part. »

« Je … Je … Enfin … Je … »

_C'est vrai. Elle marque un point. Sans elle, je serai certainement mort à l'heure actuelle. Je déglutis alors que je tente de reprendre mes esprits. Puis je remarque que je suis toujours collé contre elle et je m'extrais de ses bras. Non mais … Il ne faudrait quand même pas trop exagéré ! Elle n'a qu'une apparence de femme humaine et sous cette forme, elle n'a que le haut qui ressemble à une femme ! Je ne tomberai pas dans ce piège grossier !_

« Ca t'écorcherai la bouche, n'est-ce pas ? De me remercier … » _murmure-t-elle alors qu'elle se doute bien que j'ai toujours cette impression que c'est elle qui veut me piéger. Mais cette fois, je sens quand même que ce n'est pas le cas. Pourquoi le ferait-elle réellement ? Et puis je … Enfin … Je devrai peut-être quand même m'excuser, oui … et le remercier._

« Hmm ? Je pensais en avoir terminé avec lui. »

_Une voix se fait entendre alors que se tient devant nous une femme-pokémon. C'est bizarre … Enfin, elle est très bizarre … Elle a des yeux rubis, une ligne horizontale de couleur noir entre eux. Elle a aussi des cheveux blonds qui forment comme un casque avec des cornes. Des ailes d'insectes blanches dans son dos avec du rouge au bout, elle a aussi deux pattes grises. Elle ressemble à un insecte … Car elle a aussi un abdomen à la place des jambes._

« Ce n'est pas normal … Une telle vitesse n'aurait pas dû être possible à arrêter … ou alors à deviner. Qui es-tu humain ? »

« Je devrais plutôt vous poser la question ! Vous avez essayé de me tuer ! »

« Essayé ? Je compte bien réussir, humain. » _me déclare sèchement la femme-pokémon avant de disparaître de ma vue. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?! Je ne la vois plus !_

« Qu'est-ce qu'une femme-Ninjask fait ici ? » _déclare calmement Giréléna avant de se placer devant moi, une main tendue en avant. Un choc se fait entendre et voir alors qu'une patte de la femme-insecte est stoppée par Giréléna._

« Qu'est-ce que … Toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?! »

« Je pose les questions, tu y réponds. » _réplique sèchement Giréléna alors que mon adversaire fait un saut en arrière dans la pièce, me fixant avec colère._

« Qu'est-ce que la reine des femmes-pokémons fait ici ?! Accompagnant le premier humain qui a réussi à obtenir la grâce d'un esprit élémentaire depuis des siècles ! »

« Je pensais m'être clairement exprimée à ce sujet, Ninjask … »

Voilà que Giréléna tend à nouveau sa main vers elle mais je l'arrête aussitôt, criant :

« Ce n'est pas à toi de combattre cette femme, Giréléna ! Laisse-moi m'en occuper ! »

« … … … Et pourquoi cela ? »_ me demande Giréléna._

« Car tu es une femme-pokémon comme elle ! Vous n'avez pas à vous battre entre vous ! Comme les humains ne doivent pas se battre entre eux ! »

« Cette simplicité te coûtera cher si tu as un avenir … Nev. » _murmure la femme-Giratina en reculant alors que je me mets en position de combat, faisant apparaître mon maul._

« Ca ne fait rien, je commence à l'avoir l'habitude en voyageant avec toi ! »

« Tsss … Tu n'as aucune chance contre elle … Tu devrais le savoir. »

_Elle souffle cela avec lenteur mais je reste sur mes gardes. Il est vrai que sa vitesse est impressionnante d'après ce que j'ai pu voir … mais ça ne fait rien. Je sais que je peux me débrouiller ! J'ai quand même réussi à battre six femmes-pokémons à la suite !_


	17. Chapitre 16 : Trop rapide

**Chapitre 16 : Trop rapide**

« Quelle tissu d'inepties de ta part, Nev. »

« Je ne vais pas te laisser te battre contre une femme-pokémon comme toi. »

« Cette femme est une insecte … dans tous les sens du terme. » _réplique sèchement la Giratina à moitié humanisée alors que je la regarde avec un peu d'étonnement. Ce n'est pas dans son caractère d'être aussi …véhémente sauf quand c'est moi._

« Et qu'est-ce que la reine des femmes-pokémons fait ici ? Je n'étais pas au courant … ou alors, est-ce que les rumeurs s'avèrent vraies ? »

« Tu n'auras pas la possibilité de le confirmer à quelqu'un d'autre. Je compte bien me débarrasser de toi, c'est aussi simple que ça. »

« J'AI DIT NON ! Arrête tes bêtises, Giréléna ! Je m'en occupe ! »

« Et toi, tu ne veux pas comprendre ce qui se passe ou alors, tu es bien trop stupide ? »

« … … … Ça ne fait rien. C'est moi qui dois la combattre, voilà tout. »

_Elle peut dire tout ce qu'elle veut, ça ne changera rien à la situation. Et puis, je … Hein ? Je suis en train d'y réfléchir mais … Je me retourne vers elle, écarquillant les yeux avec stupeur alors qu'elle m'observe, marmonnant :_

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme ! »

« Tu voulais réellement m'aider ? C'est ça ? Toi ? Tu voulais vraiment m'aider ? »

« Tsss ! Ne te fait pas d'illusions, ce n'est pas toi que je veux aider, loin de là. C'est juste que ces femmes-pokémons sont des plaies béantes. »

_Oui … Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je vais la laisser se battre contre elle ! Et puis quoi encore ? NON ET NON ! Je ne laisserai pas ça se dérouler comme elle le désire !_

_Je tiens mon maul en main et puis, maintenant, j'ai un esprit élémentaire en toi ! Je suis largement prêt à me battre contre cette femme-Ninjask. Celle-ci me regarde pendant quelques secondes avant de sourire :_

« Ainsi … La reine des femmes-pokémons se met à obéir à n'importe quel humain de base ? Enfin … Non … Un humain capable de posséder un esprit élémentaire, c'est surprenant ! »

« Je ne lui obéis pas, je veux le voir me supplier de l'aider ensuite … lorsqu'il comprendra qu'il n'a aucune chance contre toi. Après ça, je me chargerai de te régler ton compte en une ou deux attaques … pour que tu comprennes la définition du mot souffrance. »

« Sauf que tu n'auras pas besoin de ça. Je vais aller la sceller et tu verras le résultat ensuite, voilà tout ! » _réponds-je avec lenteur avant d'observer la femme-Ninjask. Elle attaque trop rapidement, n'est-ce pas ? Ca va être difficile, très difficile._

« Bon … Voyons ce qu'il a dans le ventre s'il est vraiment capable de se battre. »

_Elle disparaît de mon champ de vision comme auparavant. Je dois la retrouver ! Je dois trouver où elle est ! Je ne peux pas la laisser me toucher ! Je ne peux pas ! Je suis au milieu de la chambre, entendant les bourdonnements. De toute façon, elle ne peut pas se déplacer correctement dans un tel endroit ! ET OUI !_

_Je le sais parfaitement ! Je n'aurai qu'à … AH ! Une entaille se fait voir dans mon dos alors qu'un petit ricanement se fait entendre. Qu'est-ce que … Je n'ai rien vu venir ! Ce n'est pas normal ! PAS DU TOUT MÊME ! Elle se moque de qui là ?! Elle continue de disparaître à mes yeux, Giréléna soupirant :_

« Est-ce que tu comprends parfaitement ce que je veux dire, Nev ? »

« NON ! J'ai dit que j'allais m'en occuper ! Alors, tu ne fais rien du tout ! »

_Je ne la laisserai pas se battre ! Même si je suis content qu'elle veuille m'aider un peu … Je le reconnais amplement … Mais je n'accepterai pas son aide, voilà tout ! BON ! Où est-ce que cette Ninjask se trouve ? Je dois lui mettre la main dessus ! _

_Mais impossible … Je n'arrive pas à la trouver. En fait, je n'ai même pas eu le temps de l'étudier réellement. Je ne sais pas à quoi elle ressemble à part son abdomen à la place de ses jambes. Mais bon, je ne crois pas que ça soit le moment de penser à ça, pas du tout même. Je ne vais pas l'étudier comme un morceau de viande._

« Dans ton dos, Nev. »

_Hein ? Quoi ? Giréléna vient de me le dire ? Je me retourne mais je ne vois qu'elle. Il n'y a personne d'autre ! Est-ce qu'elle s'est déplacée encore derrière moi. Je pousse un râle et crie à Giréléna de toutes mes forces :_

« FAIS ATTENTION A TOI ET BAISSE LA TÊTE ! »

« Tu ne vas quand même pas reco … IMBECILE ! »

_Elle se couche subitement sur le sol alors que je me mets à tournoyer sur moi-même, le maul dans mes mains. Je n'ai vraiment pas intérêt à le lâcher car sinon, je risque d'avoir de sacrés problèmes avec l'aubergiste._

_Puis soudainement, je sens un contact avec mon arme … Je peux apercevoir la Ninjask ! Celle-ci s'est pris mon maul de plein fouet, décollant hors de la chambre, projetée à plusieurs mètres dans les airs ! J'ai réussi à la toucher !_

« … … … Maintenant, on peut finir avec ces idioties, Nev ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Le combat n'est pas terminé ! Elle va surement revenir ! Je vais l'attendre dehors ! »

_Comme elle a explosé la fenêtre, je crois que c'est la meilleure chose à faire ! Je m'approche de la fenêtre, remarquant qu'il y a des rebords. Combattre dehors ? Enfin, sur le toit ? Je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit une bonne idée ! Pas du tout même !_

_Mais je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, comme bien souvent ! Je suis maintenant dehors alors que Giréléna croise les bras, me regardant fixement et avec un peu de colère. Elle murmure :_

« Je ne bouge pas de cet endroit, cela t'apprendra. Tu ne veux pas de mon aide alors que tu te plains la majorité du temps ? Tant pis pour toi. »

« Arrête de faire la tête, tu sais parfaitement que c'est bien plus compliqué que ça. Enfin … Fais comme tu veux, il n'y a aucun problème pour moi. Pas du tout même. »

_C'est ce que je veux lui faire croire mais je ne suis pas rassuré le moins du monde. Pas du tout en fait … Mais j'aurai aimé qu'elle reste derrière moi pour me conseiller. Je regarde dans le ciel mais je ne vois plus la présence de la femme-Ninjask._

« Imbécile … Dès le moment où tu m'as permis d'être dehors, cela fut terminé pour toi. »

_J'entends sa voix mais je ne la vois pas justement ! Elle va encore tenter de m'avoir dans le dos ! Je dois faire attention ! Réellement attention même ! Elle risque de m'attaquer par surprise comme auparavant ! Mais je ne me ferai pas avoir cette fois !_

_Je suis prêt à me défendre ! Je n'attends plus qu'elle ! Elle risque d'être surprise par … AAAAAAH ! Une nouvelle blessure dans mon dos et voilà que je sursaute ! Je tente de rester stable alors que je suis sur le toit de l'auberge !_

« Imbécile … Maintenant, j'ai tout l'espace que je désire pour t'attaquer. »

_Je le sais parfaitement ! Je pourrai revenir dans la chambre non ? Ca serait une bonne idée, j'en suis sûr et certain ! J'en suis sûr ! Mais bon … Non … Je dois continuer à me battre ! Mais je ne sais pas par où je …_

« Tu es quelqu'un qui pense beaucoup trop, Nev. »

_Hein ? La voix de … HEY ! L'esprit en moi ! Stelireg ! Qu'elle me prête sa force ! J'ai besoin d'elle maintenant ! Non ? J'aurai vraiment besoin de son aide ! Mais la voix murmure :_

« Pendant un combat, il faut évacuer les pensées inutiles. Mais même maintenant, je ne peux pas prétendre pouvoir t'aider complètement. Je peux juste essayer d'endurcir ton corps pour qu'il soit plus résistant mais je ne peux rien faire d'autre. »

« Fais-le s'il te plaît ! J'ai besoin de ton aide ! »

« Soit … Je vais alors le faire mais sache que cela exercera une pression mentale encore plus forte sur toi. Je tiens à te prévenir à ce sujet. »

« D'accord, d'accord, je note la remarque. Merci beaucoup de cette préoccupation … Mais si tu peux renforcer mon corps, ça serait mieux. »

« Je vais le faire dès maintenant … Attention à toi, Nev. »

_Je suis prêt : Enfin, je crois … Je ne suis pas sûr mais soudainement, une violente migraine vient m'envahir et je pousse un gémissement de douleur. C'est vrai que cette puissance est vraiment … dure à supporter._

« Ah … Ah … Ah … C'est douloureux. »

« Je t'avais prévenu à ce sujet. Tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir, je l'espère. »

« Oh non ! Je ne t'en veux pas ! Pas du tout même ! Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir ! Enfin, je n'ai pas à t'en vouloir ! »

_Je n'ai pas l'habitude de parler avec moi-même, je le reconnais mais bon … AH ! Une attaque dans le dos ! Quelque chose m'a caressé le dos ! Enfin … Je crois ? Je me retourne, regardant la femme-Ninjask._

« Hmmm ? Pourquoi est-ce que mon coup a ripé sur ton corps ? Oh ! Je vois … Tu es donc en train de l'utiliser. Mais combien de temps tiendras-tu ? »

_Je ne pense pas à tenir combien de temps mais surtout à réussir à la battre ! Je dois trouver le moyen de la toucher ! Mais sauf qu'elle est bien trop rapide pour moi ! BEAUCOUP trop rapide ! Pourquoi faut-il toujours que je tombe sur des adversaires de la sorte ?_

_Je ne sais pas … Mais pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai jamais réellement … enfin une véritable puissance ou alors un adversaire qui est à peu près … normal ? Du moins, un adversaire qui n'est pas surdoué sur un point ?_

« Alors ? Combien de temps ? Combien de temps ? »

_Je continue de subir les différentes attaques de la part de la Ninjask sans pour autant avoir la possibilité de contre-attaquer ! Saleté ! Je ne peux pas me battre de la sorte ! Je n'y arrive pas ! C'est bien trop dur pour moi ! VRAIMENT trop dur ! Je ne peux pas lutter contre un adversaire qui est invisible, complètement invisible !_

« Tu ne réagis pas ? Tu n'oses pas utiliser la même attaque qu'avant ? Avec l'espace que je possède, tu sais parfaitement que c'est inutile ! »

_Je sais parfaitement qu'à cette allure, je n'ai aucune chance de m'en sortir contre elle ! VRAIMENT ! Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai cette malchance ? Mais en même temps … Ce que Giréléna m'a dit … On tente réellement de me tuer._

« Elle ne veut pas se … reproduire avec moi, juste me tuer. »

« Oh ? Tu espères secrètement que je me reproduise avec toi ? Aucun problème ! Mais il est vrai que je ne me priverai pas pour t'achever ensuite ! »

_Elle me répond avec amusement alors qu'elle apparait dans mon dos. Je sens ses pattes qui viennent caresser le devant de mon pantalon, au niveau de mon entrejambe._

« Si ton corps est aussi dur que de la pierre, pourquoi ne pas durcir aussi cette partie ? »

« AH ! NE COMMENCE PAS A ME TOUCHER ! »

_Je tente de la repousser avec mon maul mais elle est déjà partie. Impossible de lui mettre la main dessus ! C'est vraiment rageant en un sens ! Ca m'énerve et ça m'enrage ! Enfin, non, pas à ce point ! Mais j'en ai déjà assez de ne rien pouvoir faire ! J'ai l'impression d'être parfaitement inutile !_

« Je vais me distraire avec toi … Oh que oui … Mais bon … Même la reine ne pourra pas m'empêcher de te tuer par excitation sexuelle. »

_Excitation sexuelle ? Le nom est évocateur, très évocateur et j'avoue que j'ai un peu peur de ce qu'elle va tenter de faire. AH ! Qu'est-ce que … Je n'ai plus pied ! Je n'arrive plus à rester sur mes jambes ! Je comprends qu'elle vient de me les faucher et je me retrouve en train de rouler sur le toit, poussant un cri d'horreur. Je cherche à me relever mais c'est déjà trop tard._

_Mon dos … Il ne me fait pas tant mal que ça mais je viens de faire une retombée de plusieurs mètres sur le sol. Je vois juste le ciel obscurci par la nuit. Je ressens à peine mon corps. Rien n'est brisé mais … je suis comme paralysé. Je me sens mal … terriblement mal._

« Imbécile. »

_C'est le seul mot qui sort de ma bouche alors que je repense à ce terme utilisé par Giréléna pour me décrire. C'est vrai … Je suis un imbécile … Un véritable imbécile … Comment est-ce que j'en suis arrivé là ? Comment est-ce possible ?_

« C'est la fin pour toi ! »

_Je vois la femme-Ninjask qui virevolte au-dessus de moi. Elle est à ma hauteur, me regardant avec un sourire malsain aux lèvres … comme toutes les autres. Je tente de me relever mais je n'y arrive pas. Elle a planté ses deux pattes dans mes bras pour m'arracher un cri de douleur._

« Et si toi et moi, nous nous amusions maintenant ? Sais-tu que je suis rapide … très rapide … pour tout ? Hahaha … »

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Où est-ce que vous … Vous comptez en venir ? »

« Oh … Tu vas très vite savoir de quoi je veux parler. »

_Avec agilité et rapidité, elle est déjà en train d'ouvrir mon pantalon et de me le retirer. Ce n'est pas … Ce n'est pas un rêve. Je n'ai pas eu de rêve ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je n'en ai pas eu ! JE N'AI PAS EU DE RÊVE !_

« POURQUOI EST-CE QUE JE NE RÊVE PAS ?! »

« Hmmm ? De quoi est-ce que tu es en train de parler ? Enfin bon … Ce n'est pas un problème … Tu goûteras à un rêve des plus … plaisants avant qu'il ne tourne au cauchemar. »

_Elle s'amuse avec moi ! Pourquoi est-ce que je suis aussi faible ? POURQUOI ?! Ce n'est pas normal ! PAS DU TOUT NORMAL ! Je devrai avoir un rêve pour m'en sortir !_


	18. Mauvaise fin : Précocité

**Mauvaise fin : Précocité**

« Et si nous commencions tous les deux ? Hmmm … Vraiment … Je suis sûre que ça peut être très intéressant même. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que je ne rêve pas ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne rêve pas ?! »

« Oh … Mais tu n'arrêtes pas de répéter cette phrase. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Et comme tu as demandé à la reine Giréléna de ne pas s'occuper de ce combat, il y a de fortes chances qu'elle ne bouge pas de cet endroit. Nous sommes seuls … tous les deux. Au beau milieu de la rue, au beau milieu de la nuit, hahaha. N'est-ce pas intéressant ? »

« Je ne me laisserai pas faire ! Il en est hors de question ! »

_Je tente de me relever mais je n'y arrive pas. Mon corps ne m'obéit pas ! Je n'y arrive pas ! Je suis incapable de me mettre debout correctement ! Comment est-ce possible ?! AH ZUT ! Mon pantalon ! C'est vrai qu'il est par terre !_

_Je me relève, me mettant en position de défense alors qu'elle éclate de rire, sortant sa langue pour la faire tourner sur ses lèvres, se les léchant avec malice. Elle est amusée par ma réaction ? Et bien pas moi ! Je ne suis pas amusé par la situation ! Pas du tout même !_

_Je dois combattre ! Mais … Je n'y arrive pas. En fait, je n'ai pas vraiment la force de combattre. C'est à peine si mon corps est encore capable de réagir ou non. Je crois que c'est fichu pour moi. Surtout que je n'ai pas eu de rêve cette fois._

« Tu ne préfères pas plutôt abandonner ? Et puis, entre nous, est-ce que la reine des femmes-pokémons s'est déjà amusée avec toi ? Je suis sûre qu'elle n'est pas très douée. »

« Ce n'est pas une question d'être douée ou non ! VOUS NE ME TOUCHEREZ PAS ! »

_Je ne la laisserai pas faire ! Je ne suis pas faible à ce point ! Et puis quoi encore ?! Mais je ne peux pas lutter en même temps ! Comment la battre ? Je n'arrive pas à la toucher ! Et puis, avec mon dos… Enfin, avec ma chute …_

_Je n'y arrive pas. Je n'y arrive pas du tout en fait. Je suis incapable de me défendre ! Je n'y arrive pas ! VOILA TOUT ! Je suis incapable de me battre contre elle ! Comment est-ce je suis censé atteindre quelqu'un que je ne vois pas ?!_

_Comment est-ce que je suis censé me battre contre quelqu'un que je n'arrive pas à toucher ! Je n'en veux pas à Stelireg, seulement à mon impuissance. J'aurai dû … laisser Giréléna s'en occuper mais je n'accepte pas ça. Elle n'a pas à se battre contre son propre peuple. C'est comme si un monarque décidait de tuer les membres de son royaume_

« Oui … C'est vrai que c'est une reine. Je ne l'oublie pas. »  
><em><br>Je ne dois pas oublier cela. Elle est une reine … Une belle reine … Une magnifique reine même … Mais voilà tout … Pourquoi est-ce que je pense à ça ? Enfin, à Giréléna ? Je me retrouve assis contre un mur, le regard déjà en train de flancher. Ah … Ah … Ah … Je ne peux plus lutter. Je ne veux plus lutter, je crois._

_NON ! Il faut que je me batte ! Il faut que j'y arrive ! Il faut que je me batte sinon … Je suis foutu ! Je suis vraiment foutu ! Je dois lutter ! Il le faut sinon … Qui sera un héros ? Qui sera celui qui arrivera à unifier les deux races ?_

« Tu étais si bien quand tu étais assis … Restes donc-y ! »

_La femme-Ninjask est de retour et se tient en face de moi ! Elle me renvoie contre un mur, le faisant se fissurer alors qu'elle plante ses pattes dans mes bras, me paralysant complètement. Avec lenteur, je la vois qui rapproche son visage du mien, me regardant pendant quelques secondes avant de souffler :_

« Bon … Tu as été un gentil garçon, il faut donc te récompenser non ? Tu verras la vitesse à laquelle je peux te branler, je suis sûre que tu ne t'en remettras pas ! »

_Me branler ? Qu'est-ce que … NON ! Elle m'a retiré définitivement mon pantalon cette fois ! Elle le jette sur le côté, observant ma culotte avant de retirer une patte, s'en approchant. Elle commence à la frotter et je me mets rapidement à bander_

« Oh ! Appétissant dis donc … Je ne m'attendais pas à ça … Comme quoi, la taille de la personne n'influe pas sur celle qu'elle a entre ses jambes, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je n'accepte pas des compliments de la part d'un monstre ! »

« Un monstre … Un monstre qui va te faire du bien, BEAUCOUP de bien, mon grand. »

_Beaucoup de bien ? Je ne veux pas ! JE NE VEUX PAS DU TOUT ! Mais elle continue de frotter mon sexe à travers la culotte et il devient de plus en plus dur. Finalement, elle l'enfonce dans sa bouche et commence … à me sucer ?!_

« Cela doit te faire du bien, n'est-ce pas ? A travers le tissu … Mais ne t'en fait pas … On va bien s'amuser tous les deux, héhéhé. »

_Je ne veux pas m'amuser avec un monstre ! Ce n'est pas difficile à comprendre pourtant ! JE NE VEUX PAS ! Je ne me laisserai pas faire ! Je tente de la repousser avec mes mains mais elle me regarde avec un air méchant, me paralysant aussitôt. Elle retire ses lèvres, disant :_

« Essaye donc … de me stopper et je te brise les bras. Est-ce bien compris ? »

_Et elle croit m'impressionner ? Je suis peut-être paralysé sur le moment mais je ne me laisserai pas faire ! Il en est hors de question ! Je … AH ! Elle vient de sortit mon sexe de ma culotte ! Elle … Elle … AH !_

« Hmm … Je vais me régaler. On va commencer doucement, hein ? »

_Commencer doucement ? Qu'est-ce que … Oh … Je me sens déjà défaillir alors que je ferme les yeux. Elle est en train d'avaler mon sexe, elle est capable de le gober en entier ! Je … Oh … Je tiens à peine sur mes bras. Je n'y arrive pas. Je ne tiens pas réellement, je ne peux plus tenir. Je suis trop faible pour ça. Je ne peux pas … Ah … Vraiment … Je … Oh … Je garde les yeux fermés alors que sa bouche avale complètement mon sexe._

_Mon sexe … Je ne ressens déjà plus rien à part des vibrations de plaisir. Elle avale bien … Elle est douée, très douée même. Je bouge un peu les hanches mais elle me bloque le corps avec ses deux pattes pendant qu'elle me suce. Après quelques secondes de ce traitement, elle retire sa bouche, me regardant machiavéliquement._

« Et maintenant ? On passe à la souffrance, n'est-ce pas ? »

« A …la souffrance ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? »

« Héhéhé ! Tu vas bien voir … Tu risques d'être surpris … mais désagréablement. »

_Elle recommence à me sucer … Elle le fait bien mais, ce n'est pas pareil. Elle semble aller vite, très vite même. Je sens mon gland qui est à vif mais ce n'est pas ça. C'est toujours plaisant : où est donc le problème dans ce qu'elle fait ?_

_AH ! JE LE SENS ! AAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! CA FAIT MAL ! CA BRULE ! CA BRULE REELLEMENT ! Elle s'arrête aussitôt, retirant ses lèvres de mon sexe déjà légèrement rouge … pas seulement au niveau du gland._

« Tu comprends ce que ça veut dire ? Je vais te brûler de la sorte … Sais-tu qu'à cause de la vitesse de friction, ça peut provoquer des brûlures ? Imagine que tu frottes de plus en plus vite quelque chose … tu vois où je veux en venir ? »

« Ah … Arrête ! Arrête ça ! Ne me fait pas ça ! Je ne veux pas ! »

« Tu ne veux pas ? Pourtant, ton sexe n'arrête pas de le réclamer. Héhéhé ! Tu vas vite comprendre ta souffrance … Au moins, j'aurai accompli ma mission et en même temps, je me serai plus que divertie. »

_Plus que divertie ? Ce n'est pas un amusement ! Pas du tout ! PAS DU TOUT ! JE NE VEUX PAS ! AH ! Elle recommence ! Mais elle va encore plus vite ! Ça brûle ! Ça fait mal ! Je cherche à la repousser, je donne des coups de pied mais rien n'y fait !_

« LACHE-MOI OU JE TE TUE ! »

_Elle s'arrête, mon sexe dans sa bouche, ses yeux me fixant avec amusement. Elle ne m'en croit pas capable ? Je vais le lui montrer ! Je tente de récupérer mon maul mais il est hors de portée ! Je vais alors lui donner un coup sur le crâne avec mes deux poings réunis ! ALLER ! IL ME FAUT PLUS DE FORCE !_

_Je la frappe avec violence sur le sommet du crâne et elle s'immobilise dans son geste. Elle retire ses lèvres de mon sexe, étant furieuse. Mon sexe ! Il est … Il est vraiment affreux ! Enfin, il … Il y a un peu de sperme au bout du gland mais surtout … je … Ah … Il est tellement rouge, je vois même quelques brûlures._

« Toi … Tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre la position dans laquelle tu te trouves hein ? POUR QUI EST-CE QUE TU TE PRENDS ?! »

« Lâche-moi ! C'est pourtant clair ! »

_Je tente de continuer à parler mais soudainement, l'une de ses pattes vient se planter mon dans mon torse. Juste une pointe mais … Elle … Elle veut me tuer réellement ? C'est ça ? Elle veut me tuer ? Elle a vraiment envie de me tuer ?_

« Tu bouges encore une fois … et tu es mort. Même si tu ne bouges pas, tu vas mourir. Tu comprends ce que tu es ? Dans quelle position est-ce que tu es ? »

_Elle veut me menacer, elle veut me faire peur … Mais je ne veux pas ! Je ne veux pas me battre comme ça ! JE NE VEUX PAS MOURIR ! AH ! Elle recommence à me sucer mais je sanglote, ça fait mal, ça fait terriblement mal. Je ne peux même pas jouir …_

_En fait, non, j'ai joui mais je ne le sens pas. Mon corps … Je sens mon corps qui se vide toute substance, la douleur est tellement forte. La douleur … est horrible, j'ai tellement mal. Elle veut me calciner de la sorte. Je crois que je ne sens déjà plus mon sexe. En fait, je ne suis même plus sûr que je l'aie encore._

_Je … Je … Ah … Je … Je referme les yeux, je sens que je vais succomber comme elle l'a dit. Je vais mourir et je n'ai même pas eu de rêve. C'est ça le pire. Je pensais avoir un rêve pour la battre mais elle n'a aucune faiblesse, aucune faiblesse … Je suis si faible. _

_Je rouvre mes yeux et voit la femme-Ninjask en face de moi. Hein ? Je n'ai pas ma blessure au torse, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Je ne suis pas mort ? Mais j'ai quand même mon sexe tendu … Et hors de ma culotte. Je n'ai pas joui ? Je n'ai pas de brûlure ?_

« Alors tu vois ? Avec ce sexe dans ma bouche, je vais aller tellement vite que je vais te le brûler et le consumer … La douleur sera tellement intense que tu t'évanouiras. J'en profiterai alors pour te tuer et … »

« Je ne suis pas mort ? Comment ça se fait ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ? Je vais te tuer, ne sois donc pas si pressé que ça … Hahaha … Aller … Tu es prêt ? »

« Je ne suis prêt à rien du tout ! JE … »

« Tsss … Bander face à une technique aussi faible, tu me fais honte, Nev. »

« Qu'est-ce que … »

_La femme-Ninjask fait un saut en arrière, s'envolant alors qu'une flamme a tenté de la consumer. Je lève ma tête en direction du ciel et j'aperçois Giréléna. Celle-ci est sur un toit, une main dirigée vers moi._

« Cache-moi ça tout de suite. »

« Tiens donc … Je pensais que la reine allait écouter bien sagement l'adolescent qui avait les yeux plus gros que le ventre. Tu as changé d'avis ? »

« Ne fais donc pas l'intéressante … car tu es plate … dans tous les sens du terme. »

_Oh … De quoi est-ce qu'elle veut … AH ! Elle est en train de mettre en valeur sa poitrine dans son bustier ! C'est vrai que par rapport à la Ninjask, elle est carrément plusieurs niveaux au-dessus mais …_

« CE N'EST PAS LE MOMENT DE COMPARER CA, GIRELENA ! »

« Hmm ? Je ne faisais qu'une simple remarque. Et j'ai dit de remballer ton ustensile. »

_C'est vrai ! J'ai le sexe à l'air ! Je remonte ma culotte et je vais prendre mon pantalon. Je tente de le remettre et je me demande ce que … Giréléna._

« Giréléna ! Je vais … »

_Je n'ai pas le temps de terminer ma phrase. Je … Son dos est en train de s'ouvrir. J'entends comme un déchirement alors que … C'est quoi ça ? C'est … C'est la première fois que je vois chez elle. Des ailes décharnées sortent de son dos. Six ailes décharnées de couleur noire. Il y a aussi des pointes rouges … Ca ressemble à sa tenue … mais là, elles sont bien réelles._

_En un instant, elle a volé jusqu'à arriver à ma hauteur. Se plaçant à quelques centimètres de moi, je sens mes jambes qui flanchent quand son regard saphir me glace le sang. Tombé par terre, je la laisse parler d'une voix neutre :_

« Je …Quoi ? Tu ne trouves pas que tu t'es assez ridiculisé, Nev ? Tu veux encore te battre ? Pour flatter ton pathétique égo d'héros de seconde zone ? Tu veux tellement mourir ? Cela te démange ? Tu veux décéder en tant qu'héros anonyme ? Je peux facilement t'emmener à ça, ce n'est pas bien difficile, loin de là. Attends que j'en termine avec ça. Mais pendant ce temps, tu vas être bien sage, d'accord ? Tu vas être un gentil garçon et m'attendre hors de la ville. Je te retrouverai facilement. Tu as compris ? »

« Je … Je … Oui … J'ai … J'ai compris. »

« Bien, bien, bien … Quant à toi. »

_Elle se tourne maintenant vers la femme-Ninjask qui est dans les airs. Dans sa main droite, je vois une boule de feu, dans l'autre, de l'électricité. C'est … C'est la vraie puissance de Giréléna ? Ou alors, elle a encore pire ? Je … je …_

« Essaye de me divertir ou tu le regretteras amèrement. »

« Tsss … La reine des femmes-pokémons qui vient sauver la vie d'un humain. Vraiment pathétique ! Tu es la honte des … »

_Elle n'a pas le temps de finir de parler. Giréléna est déjà en train de foncer vers elle, la Ninjask évitant la flamme avant de commencer à s'enfuir. Giréléna est capable de voler ? Et de créer des flammes ? Et des éclairs ? _

_Quelle est cette femme-pokémon qui m'accompagne ? Qui elle est réellement ? Je … Wow … Je dois obéir à ce qu'elle m'a dit. Avec tout ce vacarme, puis ce qui est en train de se passer, je dois partir de la ville et rapidement. Je ferai mieux de me dépêcher._


	19. Chapitre 17 : Menace

**Chapitre 17 : Menace**

« J'espère que tout ira bien pour elle. »

_Je ne devrais pas … mais je me fais un peu de souci pour elle. J'ai le droit non ? Déjà que je n'accepte pas vraiment le fait qu'elle combatte une femme-pokémon … Enfin, je … Comment dire exactement … Zut ! Je ne sais pas quoi penser !_

« Je ferai mieux de me mettre en route, plutôt que de continuer à penser bêtement ! »

_Je quitte la ville à toute vitesse, me dirigeant vers l'endroit où normalement elle est partie. Enfin, je crois … J'aimerai bien la voir se battre. Ca doit être quelque chose de surprenant, j'en suis presque sûr et certain ! Je devrai avoir confiance en mes capacités et surtout en les siennes ! Elle est quand même la reine ! Je me demande néanmoins pourquoi certaines femmes-pokémons se rebellent. Surtout quand elles se tiennent en face de la reine … C'est un peu étonnant quand j'y réfléchis bien. En fait, c'est même très étonnant en fin de compte. Mais bon, ce n'est peut-être pas anormal parmi les femmes-pokémons._

« Alors ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'utilises pas la vitesse pour t'échapper ? Tu penses avoir une chance contre moi ? »

« Tsss … Je ne suis pas folle au point de livrer bataille contre toi ! Mais je sais néanmoins quelles sont tes faiblesses. Et tu te rends compte de ce que tu es en train de faire ? »

« Moi ? Je sais parfaitement ce que je fais … Mais tu risques d'avoir quelques problèmes si tu continues de te placer en face de moi. Tu veux vraiment prendre le risque ? »

« Tsss … Tu le sais parfaitement ? Depuis quand est-ce que la soi-disante reine des femmes-pokémons a décidé d'accompagner un humain ? Les rumeurs n'étaient que des rumeurs mais maintenant, j'en ai la confirmation ! »

« Et que veux-tu que cela me fasse ? Comme si l'avis d'une Ninjask m'importait. » _dit avec ironie la Giratina humanisée alors que les deux femmes-pokémons flottent dans les airs._

« Ce n'est pas de mon avis que je parle … Mais de quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Oh ? Elle ? Et c'est censé me concerner ? Bon … Tu parles, tu parles … Comme pour trouver un moyen de t'extirper de là, n'est-ce pas ? Mais malheureusement, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec ces bêtises donc je vais te demander bien gentiment de disparaître de mon champ de vision. Au revoir ! »

_Voilà qu'elle projette des flammes tout autour d'elle, la Ninjask les évitant avec sa vitesse. Même à cette allure, Giréléna ne peut pas la suivre ! Elle le sait parfaitement ! Elle arrive au niveau de sa hanche, commençant à chercher à l'ensanglanter._

« Hmmm ? Et c'est censé faire quoi ça ? »

_Une simple taillade … Une ridicule blessure qui laisse échapper quelques gouttes de sang. Rien de dramatique, rien de puissant. Mais cela semble aussi sans effet sur le corps de la femme-Giratina qui essaie d'attraper la femme-Ninjask._

« Tu n'es vraiment qu'un insecte ridicule. »

« De la part d'une grosse larve qui se dandine et qui est incapable de m'attraper, je prends cela comme un compliment. »

« Je suis grosse ? C'est bien ce que j'ai cru entendre de ta part ? »

_Voilà qu'elle se met à craquer les os de sa main droite, signe qu'elle est plus en colère que la normale. La femme aux ailes d'insecte émet un petit ricanement :_

« Même les Ecremeuh semblent être des beautés maigres par rapport à la grosse queue que tu te trimballes, espèce de Dodrio. »

« Oh … Là … Tu viens de signer ton arrêt de mort. Ne pense même pas t'échapper de cet endroit en vie. » _rétorque Giréléna, une veine apparaissant à la base de son cou, signe d'un énervement qu'elle a beaucoup de mal à contrôler visiblement._

« Mais pour espérer me tuer, tu ne crois pas qu'il faudrait d'abord réussir à m'atteindre ? C'est bien plus difficile qu'on ne le croit, hein ? »

_Elle fait la fière car elle sait parfaitement qu'elle ne peut pas la toucher facilement. Pourtant, dans ce genre de cas, il y a toujours une solution … Une solution extrême et très violente … Mais qui a toujours fait ses preuves. Giréléna claque des doigts, des pierres sortant du sol sous leurs corps. Des pierres qui flottent autour d'elle._

« Tu vois ? Ce genre d'attaque n'est pas utilisable par la plèbe des femmes-pokémons comme toi. Comment comptes-tu éviter une telle chose ? »

« … … … Vraiment, tu portes bien ton surnom. Utiliser ce genre d'attaques même pour une simple femme-Ninjask comme moi. »

« Tu m'as provoquée, tu en payes le prix, c'est aussi simple que ça. »

_Un nouveau claquement de doigts et les pierres qui lévitent foncent vers la femme-Ninjask. Celle-ci disparait de la vue de Giréléna mais pourtant, la femme-pokémon aux yeux saphir semble la suivre du regard. Les pierres passent, repassent, font des demi-tours et des chemins divers mais qui, pourtant, ont l'air de faire de l'effet._

« Echec et mat. Tu as perdu. »

_Toutes les pierres forment un cercle, se réunissant autour d'un point dans le ciel bien qu'il n'y a personne normalement … Mais lorsqu'elles se percutent, des flots de sang tombent du ciel, laissant se créer une mare dans laquelle se retrouve la femme-Ninjask._

« Oh ? Tu n'es pas morte ? Je vais pourtant rectifier ça très rapidement. » _murmure Giréléna, atterrissant au sol alors qu'elle fait disparaître ses ailes, des flammes dans ses mains._

« Ta sœur … Pour cet acte … Déjà ce que tu as fait … Ce que tes ancêtres ont fait … Depuis des siècles ! Mais toi … Tu es bien la première … La première à faire ça ! »

« A faire quoi ? A m'associer avec un humain ? Oh … Pauvre enfant, tu ne voudrais quand même pas que je pleure le fait que cela vous déplaise, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'est-ce que c'est censé me faire hein ? HEIN ?! »

« TA SŒUR ! NON ! TES SŒURS ! Elles te le feront payer ! Définitivement ! »

« Mais je n'attends que ça … Oh que oui. Je les attends de pied ferme. »

« Tu ne comprends donc pas ? »

« Je comprends parfaitement … Et je trouve ça encore plus drôle que prévu, c'est magnifique. En fait, tu as de la chance, je vais te laisser t'enfuir. Tu n'auras qu'à prévenir ta reine des insectes, non ? Non ? Aller ! Zou ! Du vent ! »

« Cet humain … Tu as intérêt à l'accompagner jour et nuit … Qu'importe l'endroit où il va … Car si un seul instant, il n'est pas sous ta constante garde … UN SEUL … moment … Et c'en est terminé de lui. C'en est terminé ! Tu comprends ça ?! »

« Dix secondes … et ensuite, je t'allume … au sens physique. »

« … … … Tu sais pertinemment ce qui risque de t'arriver. Tu le sais ! »

« Cinq … Quatre … Trois … Deux … » _murmure calmement la femme-Giratina alors que la femme-Ninjask pousse un râle de colère, hurlant ensuite :_

« VOUS NE SEREZ JAMAIS TRANQUILLES ! »

_Déployant ses ailes avec difficulté, elle s'enfuit le plus vite possible, Giréléna la regardant partir avant de mettre une main devant sa bouche. Elle émet un léger bâillement comme pour bien montrer que cela ne l'inquiète pas, outre mesure._

« Mais bon … Héhéhé … Cette blessure … Est-ce que je laisse mon corps la soigner ? Ou … Hmmm ! Quelle bonne idée que je viens d'avoir en tête ! »

_Elle décide de s'envoler à nouveau, se dirigeant dans le ciel pour pouvoir une vue d'ensemble de la situation. Maintenant, il faut juste trouver Nev mais un adolescent avec des cheveux roses, dans la nuit, ce n'est pas très difficile._

« Elle en met du temps … Elle veut faire quoi ? Me rendre inquiet ? »

_Je marmonne cela, me trouvant au pied d'un arbre, espérant qu'elle se présente à moi bien rapidement. Mais dans le ciel, je ne vois pas sa forme. Je suis étonné quand même qu'elle puisse voler, vraiment très étonné même mais bon …_

« Je ferai mieux de ne pas … me faire du souci pour elle. C'est une grande fille quand même. Elle doit surement réussir à se débrouiller toute seule, j'en suis certain. »

_Enfin, j'aimerai penser de la sorte mais je n'arrive pas à m'en convaincre réellement. Ah … Puis subitement, je pousse un cri, remarquant que quelque chose me caresse la jambe depuis déjà quelques secondes. Une autre femme-pokémon ?! Je prends mon maul après l'avoir fait apparaître mais la queue vient frapper ma main, faisant tomber mon arme._

« Alors, comme ça, on se fait du souci pour moi ? Comme c'est mignon. »

« Gi… Giréléna ? Ne me fait pas dire n'importe quoi ! »

_C'est donc elle ? Elle m'a fait peur ! Cette idiote ! Elle sort de sa cachette derrière l'arbre, sa queue se retirant de ma jambe alors que je remets correctement le pendentif. Je me tourne vers elle. Elle semble aller plutôt bien …_

« Alors … Tu n'as pas eu trop de difficultés face à cette femme-Ninjask ? »

« Pour qui est-ce que tu me prends, petit avorton ? Je sais me battre, contrairement à toi, Nev. Ne l'oublie pas, d'accord ? Car si tu l'oubliais … Cela serait vraiment dramatique, tu vois où je veux en venir ? Mais bon, je … »

« Mais tu es blessée ?! » _coupe-je avant de m'approcher de sa blessure à la hanche. Giréléna est blessée ! Comment est-ce possible ? Enfin, moi-même, je sais que je ne pourrai pas y arriver ! Alors, je reconnais quand même que c'est étonnant !_

« Oh. Ce n'est pas grand-chose … quand même. »

« Attends un peu, j'ai quand même de quoi te soigner. »

_Je commence à fouiller dans mon sac à la recherche de bandages ou autres ! Ah ! Voilà, j'ai un peu d'alcool ! Mais aussi du coton ! Ce n'est pas une vilaine plaie mais bon … _

« Est-ce que tu peux relever un peu ton bustier ? Que je puisse bien appliquer l'alcool sur ta plaie ? Ca serait sympathique de ta part. »

« Je peux même le retirer hein ? C'est vrai que tu ne les as encore jamais vus … Ça serait peut-être le moment, tu ne trouves pas ? »

« Ne raconte pas de bêtises. Je sais parfaitement de quoi tu parles. »

_Je préfère néanmoins ne pas y penser. Je commence à appliquer l'alcool et le coton sur la plaie, m'attendant à ce qu'elle gémisse mais aucune réaction de sa part. Je pensais que ça lui arracherait un petit cri, du genre, qui la rendrait plus « humaine » à mes yeux mais visiblement, il vaut mieux ne même pas espérer ça._

_Je me redresse mais je percute quelque chose de doux et là, j'entends un petit cri. Mais pas de douleur … plus de plaisir. Qu'est-ce que … AH ! Quel imbécile ! Je me suis relevé directement ! Et comme j'avais la tête sous … enfin, proche d'elle ! NON ET NON !_

« Hahaha ! Fais ce que je dis, pas ce que je fais hein ? »

« Ce n'était pas intentionnel ! Et tu le sais parfaitement ! Arrête de parler de ça ! Et puis bon … Au moins, ta blessure … Je pense qu'elle se refermera rapidement. Mais tu vas bien quand même ? Enfin, à part cette blessure, tu n'as rien d'autre ? »

« Je crois que cette blessure ne va pas refermer de sitôt. »

« Tu en es sûre ? Pourtant, avec ce que je viens de te faire, ça devrait aller mieux … »

_Pfff … Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire maintenant. Je suis plutôt confus, vraiment très confus même. Mais il n'y a pas que ça aussi … Il y a autre chose … Enfin, comment est-ce que je pourrai le dire correctement pour ne pas prononcer de bêtises ?_

« Tu me regardes bizarrement … là. »

« Giréléna ? Je … Enfin bon … Bon … »

_Elle me fixe à son tour, rapprochant son visage du mien, l'air interrogateur. Elle est bien trop près ! Je place une main sur son visage pour le repousser avant de m'exclamer :_

« Je voulais te remercier mais … C'est juste pour cette fois hein ? »

« Oh … Tiens donc … Voilà que le petit adolescent aux cheveux roses veut remercier la reine des femmes-pokémons. Mais pour quelle raison ? »

« Ne me force pas à le dire, c'est compris ?! Et puis, on est en pleine nuit, il fait froid et j'ai encore sommeil ! Je n'aime pas être réveillé brusquement ! »

« Oh … Dis-le moi … sinon, je ne risque pas de te laisser dormir, Nev. »

« Je te remercie pour le fait que tu m'aies sauvé ! Voilà tout ! »

« Oh … Mais il n'y a pas que ça que je veux entendre. Je veux aussi que tu admettes que tu as été un sombre idiot, un imbécile de première catégorie. Quand je veux m'occuper d'une femme-pokémon, cela prouve parfaitement que j'estime que tu n'as aucune chance contre elle … n'est-ce pas ? »

« Mais d'habitude, tu ne viens pas m'aider ! Même quand c'est très compliqué ! Comme avec cette femme-Persian ! Comme avec les autres géné … »

« Comme avec cette femme-Persian ? Tu n'oublierais pas une chose ? Ne me mets pas en colère inutilement, Nev … Rappelles-toi exactement ce qui s'est passé. »

« D'accord ! D'accord ! Je suis un imbécile ! J'ai voulu me débrouiller seul alors que je n'en avais pas les capacités ! Et je suis aussi un idiot qui a oublié que ce n'est pas la première fois que tu m'aides ! Voilà ! Tu es contente ? »

« Très. » _me rétorque-t-elle en souriant avec amusement. Elle sait qu'elle me domine parfaitement … Elle le sait … et ça m'irrite !_

« Tsss ! Bon ! Je peux aller me coucher ? Je vais devoir monter la tente. Et je m'en fiche de mes blessures ! » _dis-je avec une pointe d'énervement alors qu'elle hausse les épaules. Elle n'a pas parlé et je sais aussi qu'elle n'en a rien à faire. C'est toujours aussi bête avec elle ! Mais … Maintenant, je vais devoir faire attention quand je dors._


	20. Chapitre 18 : Un nouvel entraînement

**Chapitre 18 : Un nouvel entraînement**

« Mais qu'est-ce que … Giréléna ! »

_Je suis aussitôt à son niveau alors qu'elle hausse un sourcil désapprobateur. Quoi ? Elle ne l'a pas vu ? Moi si ! Je l'ai parfaitement vu même ! Je ne suis pas aveugle ! LOIN DE LA ! BON SANG ! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?!_

« Ta blessure … Elle est encore ouverte ! Non non ! Je ne veux pas que ça se passe ainsi ! Il faut que je te soigne ! Attend un peu, je vais quand même trouver de l'alcool plus fort ! »

« … … … Ce n'est pas si grave que ça. Réussir à blesser la reine des femmes-pokémons est un exploit. Autant que cela devienne une cicatrice. »

_Le ton de sa voix sonne quand même bien faux mais je n'y prête pas vraiment attention. Je ne veux pas me poser de questions ! Je veux juste la soigner correctement ! Quand même … Pourquoi est-ce que cette blessure ne s'est pas refermée pendant la nuit ? Et puis, c'est une plaie ridicule et légère mais c'est une plaie. Heureusement que ça n'a pas taché la couverture._

« Dis-moi si ça te pique, d'accord ? Je vais y aller doucement. »

« Tu sais que tu es en train de chercher à soigner ton ennemie mortelle, Nev ? »

« Mon ennemie mortelle ? Où ça ? » _demande-je sans réellement comprendre où elle veut en venir. Elle émet un petit rire amusé avant de murmurer :_

« Où ça … Juste devant toi, espèce d'idiot. Ce n'est pourtant pas compliqué à remarquer. »

« Pour le moment, je vois surtout quelqu'un qui est blessé et que je ne vais pas laisser tomber, c'est bien différent, voilà tout. »

_Je l'entends soupirer avant qu'elle ne rajoute que je suis un imbécile. Autant de gentillesse me perdre, me dit-elle. Mais si je ne suis pas gentil avec une femme-pokémon, comment est-ce que je peux espérer la paix avec elles ?_

« Non … Normalement, je devrai être encore en colère contre toi. »

« C'est exact, tu devrais me détester comme d'habitude. Mais tu sais parfaitement que tu ne peux pas, n'est-ce pas ? Pas après cette nuit. »

« … … … N'en profite pas trop non plus, c'est compris ? »

« Moi ? Tu veux que je profite de quoi en ce qui te concerne ? Qu'est-ce qui serait potentiellement intéressant chez toi pour que j'en profite ? »

« … OUPS ! J'ai mis trop d'alcool ! »

_J'ai un geste malheureux et je verse plus d'alcool sur la plaie de Giréléna. Celle-ci pousse un hurlement de douleur, commençant à gémit et à sangloter. Bon sang ! Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai fait cette bêtise ?! Je me mets en colère inutilement !_

« Attends, Giréléna ! Attends ! Je vais essuyer ça ! S'il te plaît ! Calme-toi ! »

« Ça brûle ! Ca fait si mal ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ?! »

« Car tu te moquais de moi ! Mais attends un peu, s'il te plaît ! Je vais arranger ça ! »

_Je dois rectifier mon erreur ! Comment est-ce que je dois faire ? Comment est-ce que je peux arranger ça ? Je dois m'excuser ! Je dois m'excuser ! Je le dois ! Je dois faire quelque chose ! Je commence à essuyer sa plaie avec le coton, bredouillant :_

« Pardon Giréléna, pardon ! Je m'excuse ! Je m'excuse réellement ! Je ne voulais pas te blesser ! Je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir comme ça ! »

« AIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE ! Mais fais quelque chose au lieu ! Je souffre ! C'est affreux ! »

_Elle n'en fait quand même pas un peu trop. C'est la reine des femmes-pokémons non ? Elle ne devrait pas avoir autant mal que ça. J'arrête d'essuyer sa plaie et la regarde, un peu intrigué. Voilà qu'elle stoppe ses gémissements, me fixant de ses yeux saphir :_

« C'est terminé ? Dommage, ça n'a pas duré longtemps. »

« Tu t'es moqué de moi ! ENCORE UNE FOIS ! »

« C'est si facile et drôle. Comme si un peu d'alcool allait me faire du mal et … Oh toi … Ne t'avise même pas de me l'envoyer en pleine face. Tu le regretterais amèrement. »

_Mais je ne me gêne pas pour autant ! Je dépose calmement l'alcool et le coton au sol avant de m'approcher d'elle. Puis je presse soudainement mon doigt sur sa blessure. Ca fait atrocement mal ça ! Je le sais parfaitement même ! Quand j'avais une blessure, je détestais que l'on m'appuie dessus ! Giréléna fait une petite mimique de douleur, presque invisible._

« Je peux savoir ce que tu comptes faire ? Si tu veux te coller à moi, il y a une autre solution. Et je suis sûre que cela te procurerait bien plus de plaisir. »

_Elle tente de m'agripper par la jambe avec sa queue mais je l'esquive en faisant un saut en hauteur mais à l'atterrissage, je pousse un gémissement de douleur, un genou au sol. AIE ! Mon corps me … fait mal._

« Ne me dit pas qu'hier, après ta chute, tu as réussi à te blesser plus qu'il n'en faut ? »

« Ce n'est pas bien grave. Ce n'est pas important. »

« Arrête tes idioties. Laisse-moi observer tes blessures. Elles ne doivent pas être si importantes que ça, comme tu le dis mais si tu t'es brisé quelque chose car tu as trop considéré qu'avoir un esprit élémentaire te rendrait invincible, ce n'est pas bon. »

_Voilà qu'elle s'approche de moi alors que je continue de gémir faiblement. C'est vrai que ça fait mal … très mal même … comme le fait de tirer sur les joues de Giréléna. Celle-ci se statufie sur place, ne disant plus rien alors que je m'exclame :_

« Ca fait quoi de tomber dans son propre piège ? Tu en fais beaucoup trop alors qu'avec moi, il est si facile de te berner ! »

_Un craquement sonore … puis un second. J'ai vu les deux poings de Giréléna. Puis un troisième craquement et un quatrième. C'est maintenant son cou qui fait ce bruit horrible alors que je ne dis plus un mot._

« Je suis prêt à accepter ma punition. »

« Même si elle devient sexuelle ? » _me murmure-t-elle avec lenteur alors que j'hoche aussitôt la tête négativement. AH NON ! Qu'elle ne recommence pas !_

« C'est hors de question ! Ça, je n'accepte pas ! »

« Dommage … Alors, j'ai une autre idée en tête. Entraînons-nous. Tu as besoin de t'entraîner et pas qu'un peu, tu t'en doutes, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Un entraînement ? Euh … Ca … Par contre, je pense que je peux accepter normalement. »

« Bien, bien, bien … C'est ce que je voulais entendre au départ. Mais avant toute chose … J'AI FAIM ! DONC VITE VITE VITE ! »

_Elle ne semble pas m'en vouloir pour le tirage de joues. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je lui ai fait ça. Est-ce que c'est parce qu'elle m'a sauvé la vie que j'ai accepté une telle chose ? Je n'espère pas … Pas du tout même. Enfin, je n'accepterai pas une telle idée de ma part._

« Voilà, le repas de madame la reine est prêt. »

« Mademoiselle, s'il te plaît. Le jour où je serai satisfaite d'un humain n'est pas prêt d'arriver, loin de là même. »

« D'accord, « mademoiselle », la reine des femmes-pokémons nommée Giréléna, Giratina de son état. Est-ce c'est suffisant ? »

« Je n'ai pas ressenti d'ardeur et d'émotion. Recommence. »

_Elle se moque de moi. Je lui sers la nourriture avant de m'installer à côté d'elle. Je commence à manger tranquillement, ne disant plus rien alors qu'elle fait de même. Hmm ? J'ai remarqué que … Enfin … Non, c'est surement une illusion._

« Ca va devenir une habitude de manger à côté de moi ? »

« Hein ? Une habitude ? Mais c'est la première fois non ? »

« C'est ce que je crois remarquer, oui. C'est juste une question, pour que je vérifie que tu ne lorgnes pas sur mon assiette. » _me dit-elle alors que je fais un mouvement évasif de la main. Je vaux bien mieux que ça, bien bien mieux oui. Et puis bon … Pfiou … Côte à côte, elle est quand même sacrément grande hein ? C'est impressionnant comme taille, vraiment impressionnant … Très impressionnant … Un peu trop peut-être._

« Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça ? Je ne suis pas un morceau de viande. »

« Même en taille humaine, tu étais gigantesque mais là aussi … C'est encore plus impressionnant. Ca doit être difficile à vivre. »

« Ma taille n'est pas si importante que ça. Toi, tu n'as jamais dû voir une femme-Wailord pour dire de telles bêtises. »

« AH ! J'en ai déjà entendu parler ! Ce sont des femmes-immenses qui vivent dans l'eau ! Voire même parfois hors de l'eau. Elles avalent des bateaux entiers et dévorent les hommes … enfin … A l'intérieur, il paraitrait que c'est affreux. »

« Pas tant que ça … Les femmes-Wailord ont un estomac assez … chatouilleux et qui aime bien s'amuser avec les humains avant de les digérer. »

« Je ne veux aucun détail ! MERCI BIEN ! Je suis en train de manger ! »

« Alors, tu n'as pas qu'à faire des remarques de la sorte, c'est aussi simple que ça. » _me répond t-elle sèchement. Je rétorque aussitôt :_

« Tu n'as qu'à pas me poser des questions de la sorte. »

« Tu n'as pas qu'à me reluquer de la sorte. » _me souffle la femme-Giratina alors que je me lève avec mon assiette. Puisque c'est comme ça, je retourne de mon côté._

_Voilà ! Si y a une personne qui doit s'en vouloir, c'est elle ! Moi, je n'ai rien fait de mal ! Rien du tout même ! Je n'ai pas à m'en vouloir ! Quelle idiote, cette femme-pokémon ! Tss ! Et je sens que l'entraînement va être horrible !_

_Je dois déjà me préparer mentalement à l'hérésie qui risque de m'attendre. Elle termine son repas, posant son assiette au sol tandis que j'attends quelques secondes avant de la récupérer. Je pars la laver, faisant de même avec la mienne._

_Voilà que les minutes finissent de s'écouler et je range le tout. Je me mets en route, Giréléna faisant de même de son côté. Je ne dis rien … Je n'ai pas envie de lui parler. Je ne suis vraiment pas motivé à lui parler ! C'est tout ! Je n'aime pas ça !_

« Pour l'entraînement … » _coupe-t-elle après une bonne heure de marche, autant dire une éternité puisque vraiment ni elle, ni moi, n'avons parlé. _« Nous le ferons dans la nuit, est-ce bien compris ? Tu ferais bien de me répondre. »

« Je te répondrai seulement si j'en ai envie … et ça, j'en ai envie. Donc, oui, aucun problème mais je veux juste savoir en quoi consiste cet entraînement. »

« A améliorer ta capacité à utiliser Stelireg, voilà tout. Comme tu as pu le voir, elle est très discrète comme esprit mais elle n'est pas la seule. Il vaut mieux que tu saches au moins l'utiliser un peu avant de tenter d'en posséder un autre. »

« Tu penses que je peux espérer réussir à toutes les posséder ? »

« Si tu as réussi à en posséder une, pourquoi pas les autres. »

« … … … D'accord. Alors … Vivement ce soir, je crois. »

_Toujours des bêtises. Ce n'est que des bêtises. Voilà tout … Ce ne sont que des bêtises. Je ne sais pas me contrôler avec elle et inversement. Je suis sûr qu'elle aussi, elle a du mal à me parler. Enfin, j'aimerai penser ça mais je sais particulièrement que c'est faux._

_Elle n'en a rien à faire de mon existence. Enfin … Peut-être ? Car elle m'a quand même sauvé, n'est-ce pas ? Enfin … Je crois … Pff … Maintenant, je suis encore plus perplexe et perdu qu'auparavant. Sale femme ! Voilà à quoi ça mène de l'écouter !_

_Les heures s'écoulent et c'est à nouveau le silence complet. Pendant que je prépare à manger, elle me regarde faire, les bras croisés. Elle est là, elle attend juste que je fasse le repas. Elle se fiche royalement de mes sentiments._

« Tu es un monstre … et tu es odieuse. »

« Encore une remarque déplaisante me concernant. Tu as fini ? »

« Tiens, voilà ton repas. Et bon appétit, tu n'as rien besoin d'autre de toute façon. »

_Je lui tends son assiette qu'elle récupère avant de manger de son côté. Idiote de femme-pokémon. Qu'elle me sauve la vie, ça ne vaut rien. C'est juste qu'elle ne voulait pas que l'on brise son jouet, c'est tout. Elle n'en a rien à faire de moi. C'est aussi simple que ça. Je ne suis pas aveugle, je le reconnais parfaitement et je …_

_Elle me tend son assiette vide alors que je n'ai même pas terminé la mienne. Je m'apprête à lui servir une nouvelle assiette mais elle fait un geste négatif de la main. Elle n'a plus faim ? Vraiment ? D'habitude, c'est trois ou quatre.  
><em>

« La nourriture ne te convient pas, c'est ça ? Dis-le ! »

« Ce n'est pas ça. Termine ton assiette et ensuite, on commence l'entraînement. »

« Et en quoi il va consister réellement ? »

« J'avais dit que je te servirai de professeure, non ? Alors, je vais le faire. Je vais t'apprendre à utiliser Stelireg. Après cela, les pokémons qui t'attaqueront auront beaucoup de mal … énormément de mal. Tu as de la chance qu'elle soit la première que tu aies … et que je sois là. » _me dit-elle tandis que je finis de manger avant de répliquer :_

« Sur le second point, je ne crois pas que c'est de la chance. »

_Elle ne me répond pas mais elle accuse le coup. Je fais apparaître mon maul après avoir serré le pendentif. Je suis prêt … mais je remarque que la plaie n'a vraiment pas changé de forme. Elle est toujours présente, elle est toujours aussi horrible à regarder. Ça m'énerve. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne guérit pas ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'une croûte n'apparaît pas ? Ce n'est pas normal ! Pas du tout même ! Mais bon … Je verrai cela après._


	21. Chapitre 19 : Plus lent, plus fort

**Chapitre 19 : Plus lent, plus fort**

« Alors … Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire exactement ? Tu peux me le dire ? »

« M'écouter et te taire. Je commence les explications. »

_Voilà qu'elle rampe devant moi alors que je tiens mon maul en main. Comme si elle était en train de faire les cent pas, je l'observe se mouvoir en attendant qu'elle parle._

« Par où dois-je commencer pour être sûre que tu comprennes parfaitement puisqu'il ne faut pas utiliser des termes trop compliqués ou savants. »

« … … … Tu peux en venir aux faits au lieu de m'insulter ? S'il te plaît. »

« Hahaha. J'ai touché une corde sensible ? Bref … Qu'est-ce que fait Stelireg exactement ? Elle est l'esprit élémentaire de l'acier. Et l'esprit élémentaire de l'acier, qu'est-ce donc exactement ? C'est très simple en soi : l'acier renforce ton corps mais affûte aussi ton arme. L'acier, c'est un peu la base même d'une majorité de vos objets quotidiens. »

« Oui … C'est le cas mais je ne pense pas devenir un homme d'acier grâce à Stelireg. »

« N'affirme rien quand tu ne connais pas ton sujet, compris ? Avec de l'entraînement, ton corps sera aussi solide que de l'acier. Mais néanmoins, ce n'est pas avec des pensées défaitistes que tu vas y arriver. Bon … La technique que je vais t'apprendre est une attaque à distance … Une sphère de métal que tu projettes sur ton adversaire. »

« Ah ? Et … Euh … Bon ben, j'attends les explications. »

« Tu fais bien car de toute façon, sans elles, tu ne serais capable de rien. »

_Encore une remarque de sa part. Je soupire mais j'attends sans continuer à lui adresser la parole. Je ne vais pas me disputer avec elle, je n'ai pas le temps pour ces idioties. Qu'elle parle, ça sera bien mieux que le reste. J'aimerai vraiment être déjà un adulte pour pouvoir lui tenir tête. Ça serait réellement mieux …_

« Arrête de rêvasser ou l'entraînement risque de devenir l'enfer pour toi. »

« Je ne rêvasse pas, j'imagine ce que ça peut être le pouvoir dont tu parles. »

« Cette sphère est aussi rapide que celui qui la lance. Plus tu es lent, plus elle est lente. Est-ce que tu vois où je veux en venir ? »

« Qu'elle me sera particulièrement inutile contre la femme-Ninjask puisque je le n'atteindrai pas avec celle-ci. A quoi va me servir une telle arme alors ? »

_Je ne peux pas continuer à parler puisqu'elle me donne violente baffe avec sa queue. Elle s'emporte facilement dès que je commence à montrer des signes de faiblesse. C'est quoi son but réellement ?! Que je devienne plus fort pour ensuite l'écraser, c'est ça ? C'est juste stupide comme idée ! Mais elle me fixe de ses yeux saphir, gardant une certaine colère contre moi avant de me dire d'une voix irritée :_

« Si tu n'es pas un imbécile, tu attends qu'elle soit à ta portée, à quelques centimètres de toi et tu lui envoies cette sphère ! Est-ce que tu es un imbécile qui ne réfléchit jamais ?! »

« Je n'y avait pas pensé, c'est tout ! Pas besoin d'être aussi agressive ! Tu ne trouveras jamais un homme avec un comportement pareil ! »

« Je préfère encore finir lesbienne et sans gosse que d'avoir à copuler avec un homme aussi ridicule que toi ! Non ! Même pas ! UN GAMIN ! »

« Si tu as du temps à perdre pour m'insulter, je vais plutôt aller me coucher ! »

« Bon sang … Nev … Tu sais que … tu m'énerves réellement quand tu te comportements comme un enfant pourri gâté ? Tu le sais ? »

_Je le sais parfaitement mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je vais la remercier ! Elle n'a pas a être aussi agressive dans ses paroles ! C'est pourtant pas compliqué ! Et surtout, ce n'est pas trop demandé d'être tout simplement calme et respectueuse !_

« Et si on commençait l'entraînement ? »

« Fais ce que tu veux, je n'en ai plus rien à faire de toi. »

_Elle fait un geste de la main avant de s'installer contre un arbre, se mettant en boule. Je suis censé faire quoi ? Je ne sais même pas comment un simple morceau de métal avec Stelireg ! Je crois que je vais devoir quand même demander de l'aide à Giréléna. Ca n'a pas perdu de temps visiblement … Pfff …_

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Tu es un grand garçon donc tu devrais pouvoir te débrouiller seul, non ? Alors, débrouilles-toi seul. »

« Tu veux bien m'apprendre à créer une sphère de métal, s'il te plaît, Giréléna ? En échange, je te ferai un copieux repas, quelque chose que tu n'as jamais goûté. »

« Hmmm ? Du marchandage, c'est bien ça ? »

« C'est à toi de voir … Comme ça, même si on ne fait pas la paix, c'est un échange de bons procédés, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

« … … … Promesse tenue. » _me dit-elle en tendant sa main droite. Je la prends et la serre. Tiens, c'est pas si différent que sous sa forme humaine. C'est peut-être la première fois que je serre sa main sous sa forme de Giratina humanisée._

« Promesse tenue. Je ne reviendrai pas sur ma parole. Tu veux donc bien m'apprendre ? »

« Tu me le promets ? Tu ne reviendras pas sur tes propos ? » _me demande-t-elle avec lenteur … J'ai dit que je tiendrai ma promesse. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle veut confirmer ça ? Je lui réponds par la positive une seconde fois. Ce n'est pas compliqué à comprendre pourtant ! Mais bon … Elle me fait un grand sourire chaleureux et me voilà en train de rougir. Suffit juste d'une promesse pour qu'elle réagisse de la sorte ? C'est gênant._

_Je me mets en position pour apprendre cette attaque. Mais bon … Malgré les explications de Giréléna, je sens que je ne vais pas y arriver. Je ne sais pas … Quelque chose me dit que je n'y arriverai pas. Un manque de confiance ? Il y a de fortes chances._

« Déjà, fait que Stelireg est en toi. Je t'attaquerai faiblement pour constater si c'est le cas ou non. Aller… Commence, on n'a pas de temps à perdre. »

« D'accord ! D'accord ! Tu … Tu peux me frapper ! Mais pas fortement ! »

_Pourtant, son poing droit vient m'atteindre en plein torse, me projetant sur plusieurs mètres. Elle regarde son poing, hochant la tête positivement alors que je suis au sol, voyant à peine ce geste qu'elle vient d'accomplir._

« Cela me semble bon. Elle est utilisée. »

« C'était ça ne pas utiliser trop de force ?! Une attaque faible ?! »

« Ce n'était peut-être même pas 1% de ma puissance réelle. Tu te relèves ? »

_Elle se moque de moi ! Ce n'est pas possible autrement ! Elle doit se moquer de moi ! Comment est-ce que ça pourrait en être autrement ? Mais même pas ! Elle est sérieuse ! Enfin bon … Je me redresse et attends ses consignes._

_Elle me demande de garder mon calme et de fermer mes yeux. Même si c'est avec réticence, je m'exécute, attendant qu'elle continue. Ensuite, elle me demande de visualiser le métal, une sphère de métal … Mais visualiser ? Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Imaginer une sphère comment ça ? Ce n'est pas possible ! Pas du tout !_

« Si je n'ouvre pas les yeux, je ne suis pas capable de visualiser grand-chose ! »

« Bon … J'ai encore utilisé un mot trop compliqué pour toi. Je voulais dire : imagine une sphère de métal et essaie de concentrer Stelireg dans tes mains. »

_Concentrer Stelireg ? Et imaginer une sphère ? Elle en a des idées folles ! Comme si c'était aussi simple que ça ! Si cela avait été le cas, je le saurais ! Pfff ! Pas douée ! Elle n'est vraiment pas douée en un sens ! Est-ce qu'elle le sait ?_

« Concentre-toi un peu ! Fais un effort ! C'est trop te demander ?! »

« Ne me pousse pas ! Je prends mon temps, c'est différent ! »

« Tu prends mon temps, c'est « différent ». Mais de qui est-ce que tu te moques ! Si tu ne fais pas une sphère d'ici la fin de la soirée, ça va mal se passer. Je te promets que tu n'auras plus aucun entraînement de ma part. Et autant dire qu'avec ça, ne comptes pas t'en sortir dans la vie. Est-ce bien compris ? ALOS FAIS UN EFFORT ! »

« JE LE FAIS ! NE ME CRIES PAS DESSUS ! »

_Mais même en faisant un effort, je n'y arrive pas ! Pas du tout ! Je ne visualise aucune sphère ! Je n'y arrive pas ! Est-ce que je manque de concentration ? Je ne sais pas … Mais elle va me haïr. Je commence à suer à grosses gouttes, me concentrant alors que Stelireg commence à me parler à l'intérieur de mon corps :_

« Tu penses à tellement de choses que cela te perturbe. N'imagine que la sphère … Rien d'autre, c'est pour cela qu'elle t'a dit de fermer les yeux. Les femmes-pokémons les plus aguerries sont capables de la visualiser les yeux ouverts mais pour toi, qui débute avec un esprit élémentaire, c'est normal de fermer les yeux. »

_Fermer les yeux … pour ne penser qu'à la sphère. Rien qu'à la sphère. C'est comme ça ? Je dois imaginer une boule grise et qui brille. Mais rien de tout cela … Je vois juste une grosse flaque grise et je pousse soudainement un cri._

« AH ! MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST ?! »

« Du métal liquide … En faible quantité. »

_J'ai du métal liquide plein les doigts ! C'est horrible ! Vraiment horrible ! Je prends de l'eau et commence à me laver les doigts. Heureusement, ça disparait assez facilement. Tant mieux … J'ai quand même eu sacrément peur sur le coup._

« Pourquoi est-ce que du métal liquide est apparu sur mes doigts ? Ce n'est pas normal ! »

« Car tu n'as pas visualisé une sphère mais juste un décor remplit de métal. Tu n'étais pas assez concentré. » _me répond calmement Giréléna, comme si sa colère avait totalement disparu. Enfin, je ne vais pas me plaindre de ça._

« Mais … C'est juste enfin … dégueulasse. »

« Tais-toi et recommences à te concentrer au lieu. »

_Elle me murmure cela alors que je referme les yeux. Je dois réussir … Je dois y arriver. Je dois mieux me concentrer ! Aller ! Un petit effort ! Ce n'est pas trop, normalement ! Mais rien n'y fait, les minutes s'écoulent les unes après les autres mais je ne fais que fabriquer des flaques de métal au bout de mes doigts, rien d'autre._

_Rien … à faire … Je suis attristé alors que je me mets assis au sol. Je nage dans la sueur et je suis épuisé. Rien à faire … Je n'y arrive pas, pas du tout même. Quel idiot ! Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai espéré m'en sortir comme ça ? Pourquoi ?_

« C'est inutile … Je n'arrive pas à utiliser ces pouvoirs. »

« Nev, contrairement à ce que tu crois, tu … »

« Stop, Stelireg. Plus un mot. » _coupe la femme-Giratina alors que j'hausse un sourcil. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle a arrêté les paroles de l'esprit élémentaire du métal ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de spécial ? Enfin, qu'est-ce que Stelireg voulait dire pour que Giréléna la stoppe ? Enfin bon, ça ne me concerne pas._

« Bon … Je suis fatigué, on peut arrêter là ? Je vais aller me coucher. Bonne nuit. »

« Hmmm ? Et mon repas, Nev ? »

« Demain, Giréléna. Je ne vais pas … »

« J'ai faim. Cet entraînement m'a donné terriblement faim. Et puis … Tu me parlais d'un repas auquel je n'ai jamais goûté. C'est le bon moment … »

_Qu'est-ce que … Qu'est-ce qu'elle a en tête ?! Je me retourne au bon moment pour éviter sa queue mais celle-ci se déplace vivement la seconde fois et me capture les bras. Je ne peux plus les bouger ! Sa queue s'enroule autour de moi alors que je commence déjà à me débattre, utilisant la force de Stelireg pour m'extirper. J'y suis presque !_

« Tu es… en train de nager dans ta sueur, n'est-ce pas ? Et puis … J'ai remarqué que tu as failli flancher face à cette femme-Ninjask. Et est-ce que tu sais que ma blessure se refermera si j'ai tous les nutriments qu'il me faut ? »

« Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi ! Et lâche-moi ! Tu ne veux pas recommencer comme la dernière fois non ?! Je ne me laisserai pas faire ! »

« Essayes donc de te débattre pour voir. J'utiliserai juste un peu plus de force que précédemment. Ou alors, tu peux juste te laisser faire et je te ferai du bien … beaucoup de bien, tu ne crois pas ? »

« Je te rappelle que je ne suis qu'un gamin ! Tu as bien dit que tu préférais aimer les femmes plutôt que de faire des choses avec moi ! Respecte tes paroles ! »

« Je les respectes. Mais faute de mieux, autant se ressourcer avec ce que j'ai sous la main non ? Et je suis sûre que le repas que je vais me servir sera unique en soi. Hmm … Ton corps parcouru par la sueur … Ca donnera presque l'impression que tu es un homme. ALLER ! »

_Ni une, ni deux, voilà qu'elle me retire déjà mon haut sans même que je puisse réagir. Voilà que je suis torse nu et qu'elle continue de me sourire. Sa langue passe le long de mon torse, récupérant la sueur qui s'écoule._

« C'est répugnant ! ARRETE CA ! »

« Et pourquoi alors que tu pointes ? Est-ce que tu sais que les femmes ne sont pas les seules à être excitée à ce niveau ? »

_MAIS QU'ELLE ARRÊTE ! Je … AH ! Elle est en train de rouler sa langue sur mes tétons ! C'est affreux ! C'est gênant ! C'est pathétique ! Je n'aime pas ça ! Je n'aime pas ça !_

« Et voilà … Un peu de toucher féminin et tu es dur comme une barre de fer. C'est tellement simple … Nev … Je crois qu'on va passer à un second entraînement … plus … sexuel. »

_NON ! Je ne veux pas ! Je ne suis … pas excité ! Je … ne suis pas excité. Je ne peux pas lutter mais je résisterai ! Je tiendrai bon ! Elle n'aura pas ce qu'elle désire ! Je m'y refuse ! Il faudra qu'elle me passe sur le corps pour ça !_


	22. Ange ou Démone : Faim et soin

**Ange ou Démone : Faim et soin**

« Tu ne m'auras jamais de cette manière ! Regarde bien ! »

_Je prends une profonde respiration et me concentre. Je sais ce que je vais faire ! Je sais même ce que je vais utiliser ! J'imagine une flaque de métal et ouvre les yeux en même temps. La flaque de métal fonce vers les yeux de Giréléna mais celle-ci fait un mouvement de tête sur le côté, l'évitant avec aisance tout en me souriant._

« Tu ne devrais pas utiliser tes dernières forces pour cela. Ca serait dommage que tu sois inconscient. Tu ne pourrais même pas ressentir le plaisir que je vais te procurer. »

« TU CROIS VRAIMENT QUE CA VA ME FAIRE PLAISIR ?! Je sers la déesse Harsia et personne d'autre ! Je n'apprécierai jamais ça venant d'une femme-pokémon ! »

« Hum ? Et ça ? C'est quoi ? Il y en a un qui parle pour deux. »

_Elle place sa main sur mon pantalon et commence à le masser doucement. Je suis déjà en train de bander ! Tout ça à cause de son attaque sur mes tétons ! Si je suis un garçon, pourquoi est-ce que mon corps réagit comme ça ?! Ce n'est pas normal !_

« Tu vois ? Ton corps est plus sincère que toi. Héhéhé … Et je suis sûre que même ainsi, il sera encore sous mon charme. Tu veux que je te le prouve ? Regarde bien. »

_Voilà qu'elle colle son corps contre le mien, sa poitrine contenue dans son bustier contre mon torse nu. Aussitôt, une vive douleur vient m'envahir au niveau de mon sexe. Il … Il a tellement réagi et grossi que j'en souffre !_

« Oh … Le pauvre Nev a mal ? On va le soulager de cette douleur. »

« Je … Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour ça ! »

« Oh que si … Tu as besoin de moi et tu le sais. De plus, tu sais parfaitement que tu ne peux plus t'en passer. Admets-le … Ce jour où je me suis occupée de toi pour la première fois, tu as succombé. Et tu sais que ça a changé ta vie. »

« JAMAIS ! C'EST COMPRIS ?! JAMAIS ! »

_Mais elle ne m'écoute pas, ouvrant mon pantalon, bouton par bouton. Déjà, dans ma culotte, elle peut apercevoir l'imposante bosse dont elle est à l'origine. Même un humain normal ne devrait pas être capable d'avoir une telle proportion ! J'en suis convaincu ! Il n'y a qu'une femme-pokémon pour réussir une telle chose !_

« Appétissant … Et ces gouttes qui s'écoulent le long de tes poils pubiens … et sur ton gland … Mais ne t'en fait pas, je n'y mettrai pas ma bouche. Cette femme-Ninjask t'a surement déjà procuré une telle chose, n'est-ce pas ? »

« NE RACONTE PAS N'IMPORTE QUOI ! Elle ne m'a rien fait ! Elle n'a pas eu le temps car tu es venue la stopper ! Tout ça pour qu'elle ne puisse pas toucher à ton morceau de viande ! C'est simplement ce que je suis pour toi ! »

« Oh … Il est vrai que ce morceau de chair est appétissant. Par contre, je ne veux plus de ça. »

« Hein ? MAIS C'EST L'UNIQUE … »

« Que tu possédais ? Je sais parfaitement, Nev. C'est justement pour ça que je t'en débarrasse. » _me dit t-elle alors qu'elle vient de déchirer ma culotte, laissant maintenant mon sexe à l'air libre. D'une main gantée, elle commence à le maintenir bien droit alors qu'elle m'a couché au sol. Positionnée sur moi, elle me tourne le dos à moitié, son corps cylindrique m'empêchant de me mouvoir. Je ne peux que regarder ça !_

« Arrête ça ! Tu veux que je te haïsse comme avant ?! C'est ça que tu veux ?! »

« Oh ? Tu vas me haïr pour si peu ? Après tout ce que l'on a traversé ensemble ? »

« NE TE MOQUE PAS DE MOI ET AAAAAAH ! »

_Elle m'a coupé dans mes mots ! Elle … Elle est en train … Elle est train de lécher mes poils pubiens ! Mais pas seulement, sa langue est en train de passer le long de mes bourses. Est-ce que … Est-ce qu'elle va faire comme la femme-Ninjask dans mon rêve ?_

« … … … Nev ? Dis … Tu n'aurais pas quelques problèmes pendant tes combats ? »

_Hein ? Quoi ? Voilà que sa tête se relève bien qu'elle garde une main gantée sur mon sexe, le branlant faiblement. C'est quoi cette question de sa part ? Elle a sa tête à ma hauteur, son corps collé contre le mien alors qu'elle se répète :_

« Je t'ai demandé si tu n'avais pas quelques problèmes durant tes combats … »

« Je … Je te le dis si tu me lâches le … AIE ! »

« Je t'ai posé une question, réponds-y … Sinon, tu risques de ne plus pouvoir l'utiliser. »

« Je … J'ai rien de spécial ! »

_Je ne vois pas pourquoi je lui parlerai de mes rêves qui me sauvent la vie, plusieurs fois de suite. Et puis, ça ne la concerne pas ! SURTOUT PAS QUAND ELLE FAIT CA ! JE NE VEUX PAS ! Qu'elle arrête ça !_

« Tu n'oserais pas me mentir, n'est-ce pas ? Est-ce que je dois utiliser mes pouvoirs pour t'extirper la vérité ? Si tu me dis la vérité, je te ferai beaucoup de bien … Oh que oui … Imagine donc mes deux mains sur ton sexe … mais sans les gants. »

« Je … JE N'IMAGINE RIEN DU TOUT ! » _hurle-je alors que mon sexe se tend encore plus. J'en ai peur ! J'ai peur de mon propre sexe ! Elle pourrait facilement placer ses deux mains dessus sans aucun souci ! _

« Dommage … Je vais donc devoir utiliser mes gants alors. »

« Je te promets qu'il n'y a rien de tout ça ! J'ai juste quelques absences mais ce n'est pas grave ! Pas du tout grave ! Arrête ça ! »

« Des absences ? Hum … De quelle sorte ? Dis-moi en plus. »

_Elle a retiré ses mains de mon sexe alors que j'en tremble. Mon sexe tremble à cause d'elle ! Pourquoi est-ce que je suis aussi faible physiquement ?! Je ne peux pas tenir le coup ?! Elle continue de me paralyser avec sa queue alors qu'elle montre devant moi … ses mains. Ses mains dont elle retire avec lenteur les gants pour laisser paraître ses doigts bleus. C'est la première fois que je les vois … ses mains sans rien._

« Ce n'est pas important, je t'ai dit ! Ce n'est pas grave ! »

« Allons allons … Tu ne voudrais quand même pas que j'arrête maintenant ? » _me souffle-t-elle avant de placer une main sur mon sexe. Avec un doigt, elle vient tout simplement se glisser entre la peau et le gland, le laissant sortir peu à peu. Elle ramène le doigt à sa bouche, me souriant doucement avant d'attendre ma réponse._

« Je n'ai pas de rêves absurdes ! Je n'ai aucun rêve ou je vois ces femmes-pokémons qui tentent de me violer ! Je n'ai rien de tout ça ! JE N'AI RIEN DU TOUT ! »

« … … … Soit. Mais ceci n'est pas un rêve mais la réalité, Nev. »

_Je ne réponds plus, je sanglote. Elle me domine comme la dernière fois. Même si ça fait des jours voire bien plus … Elle me domine sans aucune difficulté. Je ne peux rien faire … Rien du tout. Rien de rien ! JE NE PEUX PAS LUTTER !_

« Allons-y … d'accord ? On va se distraire, toi et moi. »

« Je ne veux pas ! S'il te plaît ! Ne continue pas ! »

_Mais rien n'y fait, elle ne m'écoute pas. Pas du tout même. Ses deux mains sont maintenant sur mon sexe, commençant à le masser doucement. C'est encore plus … érotique. Je ne devrai pas penser de la sorte ! Pas du tout même ! Je le sais bien !_

« Ces rêves sont dignes du plus grand pervers qui soit … mais ce ne sont que des rêves et rien d'autre, n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'as encore jamais été … Tu n'as encore jamais éjaculé avec une autre femme, n'est-ce pas ? »

« En … En quoi est-ce que ça te concerne ?! »

_Elle ne me répond pas, elle fait juste quelques mouvements avant de serrer fortement mon sexe. Je pousse un cri de douleur mais en même temps, j'éjacule. Je vois son visage qui est taché par mes jets blancs alors qu'elle avait la bouche fermée. Elle retire ses mains et je pousse un soupir de soulagement. C'est fini._

« Hmmm … Un peu trop rapide. Je ne m'y attendais pas. Voyons voir. »

_Je la vois qui passe ses doigts sur son visage, récupérant ma semence avant de mettre ses doigts dans sa bouche, les uns après les autres. Elle les retire, un filet de bave s'écoulant de chaque doigt, comme preuve qu'elle les a sucés assez activement._

« Le goût est différent … comme je le pensais. Peut-être que je pourrai facilement m'y adapter. On recommence ? »

« HEIN ? On ne recommence rien du tout ! STOP ! Ne recommence pas ! Si tu le refais, je t'en voudrai à jamais ! C'est compris ?! »

« Oh ? Car tu ne m'en veux pas pour cette première fois ? »

_Elle marque un point, elle le sait bien ! Je … Je ne peux pas lutter contre ça. Est-ce que je dois accepter cet attouchement ? Pendant mon voyage, c'est à peine si j'ai pensé à la déesse Harsia. Quel idiot … Je suis la honte des héros._

« J'ai tellement honte … Les héros doivent bien se moquer de moi. »

« Les héros sont surement morts ou en train de copuler. Tu crois que tu es le premier à avoir de tels bénéfices à voyager ? »

« JE N'APPELLE PAS CA DES BENE … »

_Elle me coupe dans mes mots alors qu'elle recommence à me branler. Non ! Je … Je … Je suis déjà en train de bander. Le fait d'avoir des contacts avec ses mains nues, c'est différent. C'est vraiment différent. Je …_

« Quand même, tu ne devrais pas avoir honte ? De jouir aussi facilement … Quel homme pathétique se laisserait ainsi soumettre ? »

« C'est de ta faute ! Je ne peux pas te battre et tu en profites ! »

« Ou alors … Tu peux avouer que cela te plait, n'est-ce pas ? Avoues que tu en as envie … et ça ne sera que la première partie … d'une longue séance entre toi et moi. »

« Je n'avouerai rien car ça ne me plait pas ! N'importe quel homme jouirait avec de telles attaques ! Ce sont des attaques ! »

« N'importe quel homme ? Oh c'est vrai. Il ne faut pas oublier que je suis la reine des femmes-pokémons et donc que j'ai des techniques que beaucoup aimeraient avoir. Hahaha … Hahaha ! VRAIMENT ! C'EST VRAI ! »

« CE N'EST PAS DRÔLE ! TU LE SAIS PARFAITEMENT ! »

« Oh que si ! Ca l'est ! C'est tellement amusant ! ALLER ! On continue ! Je vais te branler comme on traite une femme-Ecremeuh ! »

_Une femme-Ecremeuh ? L'une des rares espèces de femmes-pokémons qui sont pacifiques dès le départ. Leur lait est divin bien que souvent refusé dans bon nombre de villes. Même moi … J'y ai déjà goûté quand j'étais enfant. Et je trouvais ça délicieux._

_Mais maintenant, elle a carrément changé de rythme. Sa branlette est vive sans pour autant provoquer de brûlures, comme mon rêve avec la femme-Ninjask. Non, c'est vraiment que du bonheur. Je suis au paradis je crois ! C'est juste que …  
><em>

_Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de penser ? Que j'apprécie ce qu'elle fait ? Mais … Mais mais … Mes pensées sont confuses mais je suis censé faire quoi ? Je suis réagir comment ? Elle est en train de lécher mon torse et mon cou avec ardeur. Elle me procure tellement de bien mais j'ai toujours les yeux fermés._

_Je sens que je me vide une seconde fois mais cette fois-ci, je ne sens plus sa langue sur moi. Un bref regard et elle avait la bouche ouverte pour avaler … tout ça. C'est répugnant … C'est répugnant ce qu'elle est en train de me faire. C'est horrible ! Je …_

« Hmmm ? Je suis sûre qu'il y en a encore là-dedans ! »

« NON ! IL N'Y A PLUS RIEN ! ARRÊTE ! C'EST BON ! »

« Non, non, non … On va te vider complètement. A force d'entraînement, tu n'auras plus aucune érection pendant des semaines, héhéhé. Comme ça, que ces foutues femmes-pokémons te touchent, ça ne te provoquera aucune réaction ! »

_Aucune réaction ? Mais en quoi ça la … AH ! Elle vient me masser les bourses ! Elle est en train de jouer avec mes testicules et je recommence à … Comment est-ce possible ? Je suis encore en train de … bander ? Je …_

« Comment est-ce que je peux … encore faire ça ? »

« HEY ! REGARDE-MOI BIEN ! » _me hurle soudainement Giréléna, me forçant à observer son visage. Elle a les joues rougies alors que son autre main me branle vivement. _« Je suis la reine des femmes-pokémons ! Je m'appelle Giréléna ! Je suis au-dessus de toutes les autres femmes-pokémons ! Faire jouir un adolescent que j'ai déniaisé plusieurs fois de suite n'a RIEN D'ETONNANT ! C'est compris ?! Je te ferai jouir autant de fois que je le désire, Nev ! C'est compris ?! »

« Je … Je … J'ai parfaitement compris … AH ! JE … »

« AH NON ! PAS ENCORE UNE FOIS ! »

_Elle arrête de coller son visage rougi par l'excitation contre le mien, le rapprochant de mon sexe. Encore une éjaculation … Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher mais elle avale ma semence avec une telle envie … que c'en est … C'en est … Je sais pas … Je ne sais pas … du tout quoi penser. Je suis dans un autre monde, je crois. Je suis fatigué, je suis exténué … Mais je peux encore la voir, un filet de sperme qui s'écoule de ses lèvres alors qu'elle pousse un soupir de bonheur, murmurant :_

« Délicieux … Vraiment délicieux … »

_C'est bien la dernière chose que je vois avant de fermer les yeux. Je n'arrive plus à rester conscient. Je ne peux plus tenir le coup, je suis fini._


	23. Chapitre 20 : Moins effrayé

**Chapitre 20 : Moins effrayé**

« Hmmm … Où est-ce que … »

_Je ne suis pas dans … un lit. Pas du tout même. Je ne suis pas … AH ! Mais qu'est-ce que … Je suis contre Giréléna ?! Je suis sous la couverture avec elle ! Qu'est-ce que je fais, mon corps collé le sien ! Je pousse un cri de surprise, m'extirpant de tout cela alors qu'elle commence à se réveiller._

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Arrête de faire autant de bruit, Nev. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai dormi contre toi ?! Tu as encore essayé de me faire faire des choses, j'en suis sûr et certain ! Je t'ai pourtant dit que je n'aimais pas ça ! »

« Ce n'est pas … ce que ton corps veut dire. » _me souffle-t-elle, souriant avant de mettre une main devant sa bouche. Elle me regarde avec amusement._

_Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle … AAAAAAAAAAAAH ! Mais je suis nu ! Complètement nu ! Nu comme un ver ! Je regarde mes vêtements déposés au sol, assez loin de Giréléna. Pourquoi est-ce que je suis excité ?!_

« Ah … Les hommes, tous pareils. Incapables de se contrôler. Vraiment … »

« Pourquoi est-ce que j'étais contre toi cette nuit ?! »

« Car je n'avais pas de temps à perdre à te rhabiller correctement et avec le froid omniprésent pendant la nuit, ce fut la solution de facilité. De quoi est-ce que tu te plains en plus, hum ? »

_De quoi est-ce que je me plains ? De quoi est-ce que je me plains ? D'avoir passé complètement une nuit dans les bras d'une femme-pokémon ! PIRE ! De la reine des femmes-pokémons ! Voilà le souci ! C'est pourtant facile à comprendre !_

« Où est ma culotte ? Pourquoi est-ce que … AAAAAAAAAH ! »

« Mais ne crie pas de bon matin ! Tu es dingue ou quoi ?! »

« Je me rappelle de ce que tu as fait hier ! Tu as osé recommencer ! »

_Je viens de m'en souvenir ! Ce qu'elle m'a fait avec … ses mains … Je … NON ! Mon sexe se redresse mais cette fois-ci, je lui donne une violente claque, m'arrachant un cri de douleur alors que je remets rapidement mon pantalon et mon haut. Je ne me laisserai pas faire !_

« Il faut que je trouve une ville pour acheter de nouveaux vêtements ! »

« Laisse-le à l'air libre, ça lui fera du bien et les frottements fréquents feront que tu seras moins apte à avoir une érection, ce n'est pas plus dur que ça. »

« JUSTEMENT ! C'est parce que c'est dur que ça fait mal ! C'est bien différent ! C'est horrible et ça me fait mal ! Je ne te laisserai pas faire ça ! » _crie-je avec colère alors que je suis maintenant déjà prêt à préparer le petit-déjeuner._

_J'ai l'impression qu'il manque quelque chose mais je n'arrive pas à mettre la main dessus. AH ! Je suis sûr que c'est en rapport avec elle ! Mais bon … Pour le moment, je ne sais pas trop ce que c'est. Je commence à m'installer et dit :_

« Je vais préparer le petit-déjeuner. Tu dois avoir faim, non ? »

« J'ai un petit creux malgré le repas d'hier … Hmm … Délicieux. »

_Elle se frotte le ventre avec amusement alors que je cherche à comprendre ce qu'elle veut dire par là. Quelque chose cloche … mais quoi ? AH ! Je sais maintenant ce que c'est ! JE M'EN RAPPELLE PARFAITEMENT !_

« Tu m'as violé hier soir ! Je t'avais dit que je te ferai un repas après l'entrainement ! »

« Et je l'ai obtenu. Succulent d'ailleurs. » _me dit-elle tout en se léchant les babines. Elle … ELLE SE MOQUE DE MOI ! Elle se moque complètement de moi là !_

« JE NE VEUX PAS DE CA ! »

« Quand est-ce que tu vas arrêter de nier que c'était plaisant ? Dire que tu ne trouves pas cela … excitant, c'est mentir à ton propre corps, tu le sais ? »

« Je ne mens pas ! Je refuse de faire ça ! C'est compris ?! C'est du viol pur et dur ! »

« Hmmm …. Je me disais … Et si tu étais consentant ? Est-ce que tu considérerais la possibilité de copuler avec moi ? »

« JAAAAAAAAAAMAIS ! » _hurle-je avec colère avant de me mettre à préparer le repas._ « Tu es une femme-pokémon ! Une femme-pokémon et rien d'autre ! »

« Héhéhé. Je me doutais de ta réponse, jeune puceau. »

_Je n'aime pas qu'elle me dise ça ! Elle n'a qu'à aller copuler avec d'autres personnes ! Moi, je tiens à mon corps et personne ne doit y toucher ! C'est aussi simple que ça ! Enfin, elle ne ment pas, je suis puceau mais je ne m'en cache pas._

« Tiens ! Mange et tais-toi, s'il te plaît. »

« Soit … Le repas ne sera pas aussi délicieux que le précédent mais bon … Il me faut bien quelque chose dans l'estomac. »

… … … _Je ne lui répondrai pas ! Assez ! Je mange de mon côté alors que je la regarde. J'ai vraiment dormi contre elle pendant toute une nuit ? C'est affreux ! Si la déesse Harsia apprenait ça à mon sujet, je suis sûr et certain qu'elle me tuerait !_

« Mais bon … Je n'ai pas eu … tout ça depuis longtemps maintenant. » _marmonne-je alors que Giréléna ne fait que m'étudier de ses yeux saphir. J'aimerai bien que la déesse Harsia me vienne en rêve un jour. Qu'elle me dise quoi faire … Mais est-ce que je dois lui mentir ? Par rapport à ce que m'a fait la reine des femmes-pokémons ?_

« Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas eu ? De sexe ? Oh … Tu es un vrai gourmand. »

« Je ne parle pas de ça ! Je préfère encore être seul et le faire manuellement ! »

« Tu es sûr de ça ? Après avoir goûté à mes doigts, tu crois vraiment que les tiens pourront encore se poser sur ton sexe sans que cela te dégoûte ou te répugne ? »

_Elle a terminé son repas et s'approche de moi, rampant. Elle vient retirer l'un de ses gants avant de me touche les lèvres avec l'un de ses doigts. Je commence à trembler et je recule un peu mais je percute un arbre. Soudainement, elle place sa main sur mon entrejambe. Ce n'est qu'un seul instant mais je … NON !_

« Tu vois ? Tu manques d'un entraînement sérieux … très sérieux sur ce point. »

« C'est parce que tu me touches que ça me fait ça ! Surtout à cet endroit ! » _dis-je en la repoussant alors qu'elle émet un grand rire._

« Tu veux donc dire que si c'était une autre femme … Ta réaction serait différente ? Tu n'en aurais aucune autre ? Est-ce une façon à toi de me flatter ? »

« NON ! Ce n'est pas de la flatterie ! C'est une insulte car tu n'es qu'une sale femme-Giratina perverse comme tout ! VOILA ! Tu le sais parfaitement ce que tu es ! »

« Oh mais je n'avais pas besoin de toi pour connaître ce que je suis. Tu essuies les assiettes et nous nous en allons ? Ce soir, pas d'entraînement. »

_Ah ? Qu'est-ce que … PUREE ! Le changement de conversation qu'elle vient de faire ! Elle se moque de moi ! Elle m'a quand même violé hier mais … C'est bizarre. Je n'arrive pas à la détester comme la première fois. Je veux la haïr mais … Je n'y arrive pas complètement. C'est stupide ! POURQUOI EST-CE QUE JE NE PEUX PAS LA DETESTER ?!_

« Je te hais, Giréléna ! Tu me perturbes complètement ! Je suis le héros Nev ! Celui qui éliminera la reine des femmes-pokémons ! »

« Je m'appelle Giréléna, je suis la reine des femmes-pokémons. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi, jeune jouvenceau et puceau Nev ? »

_Je … AAAAAAAARGL ! Elle me fatigue ! Elle me fatigue tellement ! Je suis exténué par ces bêtises ! Je fais qu'un geste de la main pour lui dire que je n'y tiens pas compte ! Mieux vaut ignorer cette femme sinon je risque de me causer plus de problèmes qu'autre chose !_

_Vraiment … Giréléna. Je veux que la déesse Harsia me guide, j'ai l'impression que je me trompe de voie à cause de cette reine ! J'ai besoin que la déesse Harsia vienne me voir ! Le plus tôt possible ! Le plus tôt possible !_

_Qu'elle m'illumine et me baigne de sa lumière bienfaitrice ! Que ma main soit guidée par sa voix ! Je dois … Je dois retrouver ce que j'étais auparavant. Combattre la reine des femmes-pokémons ! C'est ça que je dois faire ! Mais j'ai besoin d'entraînement ! Voilà tout ! C'est comme ça que je dois envisager les choses ! C'est la meilleure idée que j'ai !_

_Pourtant, la journée d'aujourd'hui passe tranquillement, très tranquillement même ! Contrairement à ce que je pensais, tout se passe tranquillement et paisiblement ! Je peux même dormir correctement. Enfin … Je n'arrive pas à dormir réellement. Je vois Giréléna qui est déjà plongée dans son sommeil. Avec son corps caché par la couverture, elle ne ressemble pas vraiment à un monstre …_

_Mais je vois la couverture qui glisse un peu de son long corps cylindrique alors qu'elle pousse un gémissement. Je me relève et m'approche d'elle. Avec lenteur, je remets correctement la couverture sur elle, un petit soupir se faisant entendre de sa part. Comment est-ce qu'elle peut dormir paisiblement lorsqu'elle sait que je chercherai surement à la sceller ? Hein ? Comment est-ce qu'elle peut faire ça ?_

« Peut-être qu'elle sait que je n'y arriverai pas … pour le moment ? Voire peut-être jamais ? Mais si j'arrive à avoir les quatre esprits élémentaires, elle devra reconnaître ma puissance. »

_Enfin bon … Je ferai mieux de retourner me coucher plutôt que de penser à ça. Je vais m'installer dans mon coin, continuant d'observer Giréléna jusqu'à trouver le sommeil. Sauf que mon sommeil est bizarre … très bizarre. J'ai l'impression d'être conscient ? MAIS JE SUIS CONSCIENT ! Je suis conscient pendant que je dors !_

« Nev … Nev … Entends-tu ma voix ? »

_La déesse Harsia ! J'ai reconnu sa voix parfaitement ! Et me voilà dans un lieu paradisiaque ! Je vois de l'herbe tout autour de moi, des colonnes de pierre … Un peu comme dans un temple à ciel ouvert ! Un ciel magnifique avec un soleil radieux … Alors que normalement, je suis en pleine nuit ? Mais la déesse Harsia …_

_Je peux maintenant la voir comme auparavant … Enfin, je peux la voir … Avec ses longs cheveux argentés qui flottent au vent … Elle a aussi une superbe mèche blonde juste au-dessus de son front. Elle a des yeux verts avec des pupilles roses. Sa tenue ressemble comme une robe de même couleur que ses cheveux … mais elle semble si … Enfin … Je ne regarderai pas cette partie de son anatomie ! On parle quand même de la déesse Harsia ! Et puis, je me doute que même à ce niveau, elle doit être superbe puisqu'elle fait deux mètres._

_Et cet anneau doré dans son dos … Un anneau doré et gigantesque mais si finement travaillé. A la verticale, il semble néanmoins faire partie de son dos. Enfin … Je … OUPS ! Elle a plutôt des seins de belle taille pour la déesse Harsia ! MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE … Je me donne une violente baffe sur la joue avant de dire :_

« Je … Je vous entends, déesse Harsia. »

« Se faire pénitence est une bonne chose, surtout lorsque l'on sait que l'on a fait quelque chose de mal, n'est-ce pas, Nev ? »

_Est-ce qu'elle est au courant que Giréléna parcoure le monde avec moi ? Si c'est le cas, je … Je suis fichu ! Réellement fichu ! Mais je ne peux pas parler ! Je ne peux pas ouvrir la bouche ! Si je dis quelque chose, elle risque de me haïr voire même de me tuer … _

« Nev … N'oublies pas ta mission … Tu es celui qui tuera la reine des femmes-pokémons. »

« Déesse Harsia … Je … Je n'ai pas eu votre bénédiction dans l'un de vos temples. Maintenant, il est trop tard. »

« Ma bénédiction ? Tu l'as déjà obtenue depuis bien longtemps … Le fait que je te parle montre que tu es spécial, non ? »

« Je … Oui … Il est vrai … Déesse Harsia. Pardonnez-moi. J'espérai tellement recevoir un message de votre part mais maintenant, je serai encore plus motivé à accomplir votre désir. »

« Ce n'est pas mon désir personnel, Nev. Cela est pour le monde entier, pour œuvrer pour un monde en paix. C'est ce que tu désires au plus profond de ton être, n'est-ce pas ? »

« C'est ce que je veux … Déesse Harsia, est-ce que dans ce monde, les femmes-pokémons peuvent y vivre ? »

« Quelle étrange question venant de ta part ? Est-ce que tu montrerais des signes de faiblesse ? Peut-être que je me suis trompée sur ta personne ? Les femmes-pokémons sont un fléau. »

« Je … Pardonnez-moi. Et merci … pour tout ce que vous faites pour moi. »

_Elle me sourit doucement avant qu'un flash de lumière ne m'envahisse. Je … Je plonge à nouveau dans le sommeil mais cette fois-ci, je ne crois pas que je pourrai devenir ce qui va se passer à l'intérieur. C'est étrange … Pourquoi est-ce que je ressens une telle tristesse après les paroles de la déesse Harsia ? Pourquoi cela ? J'ai mal … terriblement mal._

_Ailleurs, une femme est à genoux devant une autre. Blessée de partout, la femme-Ninjask est en train de trembler de tout son corps, bredouillant quelques mots :_

« La … La reine des femmes-pokémons accompagne le héros qui a réussi à obtenir les pouvoirs de l'esprit élémentaire de l'acier. Je suis désolée … Je … Je n'ai pas réussi à le tuer à cause de son intervention. »

« Hmm … Giréléna est donc avec lui ? Les rumeurs seraient donc fondées ? »

« C'est … C'est le cas. Je ne sais guère la raison qui la pousse à l'accompagner mais il semblerait qu'elle soit celle qui lui ait parlé des esprits élémentaires et qui lui a confié un étrange pendentif capable de nous sceller. »

« Humpf ! Je vois … Je vois … Aucun problème. Tu peux t'en aller, je ne pense pas te tuer. Peu de personnes seraient capables de survivre face à la reine des femmes-pokémons. »

« Elle m'a laissé la vie sauve pour que je vous transmettes ce message. »

« Oh … Alors … C'est bien différent. Tuez-la. Obtenir de la pitié de sa part est misérable. »

_Deux pointes gigantesques traversèrent le corps de la femme-Ninjask, celle-ci étant parcourue de soubresauts avant de mourir. Assise sur un trône fait entièrement de miel, une femme aux cheveux couleur d'or observe le corps sans vie de la femme-Ninjask. Celle-ci se retrouve traînée sur le sol hors de la vue de l'être qui a ordonné sa mort._


End file.
